


Chosen Brothers

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter/Hermione Granger is only temporary, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pre-Canon, pre-game, temporary marriage to continue a family line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: After a storm of magic, a child is found outside of Insomnia. Prince Pax Lucis Caelum is determined to be the best big brother he can be to his baby brother Noctis, especially after their Mother died. Though he is quite happy to learn his little brother is to be Crown Prince, even if the kid sleeps way too much for a future King.





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I know, another one. _

**Chapter 1**

Regis got out of the car and looked around, Cor at his back and very unhappy. He had not left the city since becoming King, it was too dangerous, but for this, he had to. The reports of the sudden, strange storm and flashes of green lightning sounded far too much like the Astrals or magic. The Astrals were meant to still sleep, though at least if it was an Astral it was likely to be Ramuh, one of the more reasonable. The cars around them emptied of their Crownsguard occupants, fanning out to not only search but ensure Regis' safety.

They had been searching for some time when Regis paused, hearing something. Where…he turned to some bushes and pressed in, leaning down and reaching out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Regis?" Cor called in alarm and then his King stood, a bloody bundle in his arms.

"Call the doctors and have them ready!" He yelled even as he called an elixir from the Armiger and broke the bottle over the bundle.

It took several seconds for Cor to realise it wasn't a bundle but a child in his King's arms even as one of his men made the call to the Citadel. Cor opened the door, helping Regis in before getting in beside him. Using an Elixir on such a young child was risky, but from the wounds still present it had been a necessary risk. Cor shrugged out of his own jacket and held it out and Regis carefully unwrapped the bloodstained and ripped blanket from around the small body, wrapping it back up in Cor's uniform jacket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis gently ran his fingers through messy black hair, trying to offer comfort to a child he wasn't sure was aware. The child had fallen silent, limp in his arms, and he prayed they had found it in time. He gently rocked the child in his arms, murmuring softly even as he tried to work out what was going on. The child had to be linked to the strange storm somehow but why?

The drive back to the Citadel felt like an eternity and twice he thought they would be too late, the child's breathing shuddering and slowing to almost a stop, but they eventually pulled in and he rushed out, handing the child over to the doctors. He followed them, moving to the observation room as they went to work. It was the last observation room left, he had the others converted into more beds and waiting rooms, he did not like what they represented, and it had been many years since an enemy was taken alive. He watched the controlled chaos as blood-soaked clothing was removed; the child cleaned so they could find the wounds.

"Regis?" a much loved voice called, and he turned to see his wife approaching, worry clear in her eyes. He held his hand out to her and she took it, squeezing gently. "What has happened?"

He pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head. "We found a child, he… I thought he was dead at first." He hadn't even realised what he was seeing was a child at first, till he moved. Then he'd been concerned with getting the child back in time to help. Seeing such a young child like that… they had been trying for a baby since they had married two years ago with no luck yet. How could anyone do this to a child and what of the storm, a mark by the Astrals to get the child help? Why? Or had it been coincidence? He shifted to look into the room and Aulea followed his gaze, unable to see much due to the medical equipment and personnel surrounding the bed. He was glad she remained with him as they watched and waited. Finally, after several hours, a doctor joined them. He bowed to the King and Queen, but Regis waved it off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How is he?" Aulea asked, glancing over to see the child now tucked into the bed, thankfully with less machines.

"Stable," the doctor assured them. "His wounds are extensive and exacerbated by long term malnutrition. It will take a considerable time for him to recover. If I may ask, who is he? Having access to previous medical information would be helpful, he reacted to one of the medications we used."

"We don't know who he is," Regis answered. "We will need photos for an investigation as well as anything that may help identify him."

"Of course Sire,"

"May we see him?" Aulea asked and the doctor nodded, opening the door.

The Royal couple entered the room and moved to the bed, looking down at the unconscious child. "How old do you think he is?" Regis asked.

"No more than five years old, although I would not think younger than two and a half."

Aulea reached out and gently brushed back messy black hair to reveal a nasty looking scar on his forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That has resisted all attempts at healing, magical or not. Even simple stitches would not work, the thread dissolved. We were hoping you may know something Sire."

Regis frowned and stepped closer, placing his hand over the scar. He felt the Ring on his finger heat up, surprising him by reacting…to the child or the scar? The stone began to glow, tendrils of white light emerging to sink into the boy's skin and Regis went to pull back in alarm, worried it was going to kill the child, but no…this was purifying power, not that of death. The boy shifted, face scrunching up in pain despite being sedated and on pain medication. The scar broke open, bleeding black, viscous fluid and Regis felt the Ring heat up further, more magic seeping out in brilliant streams of white light. The boy jerked on the bed and then there was a horrendous scream and Regis pushed Aulea back as something came from the scar, only for the Ring to absorb it. He looked down to find the scar bleeding normal red blood even as the Ring settled and the doctor moved in to see to the wound. "Try a potion," he offered, calling one to hand and it was broken over the wound, the three watching it heal to a barely visible mark.

"What was that?" his wife demanded shakily.

"I don't know," Regis admitted before looking to the doctor. "Speak of this to no one," he didn't want the boy treated badly and whatever it had been, his ancestors had dealt with it. He would need to speak with them once in private, to find out what had happened. Now that the boy had been cleaned up, his appearance was surprising.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He looks like you," Aulea whispered and he looked to his wife, the love of his life. She smiled and leant in to kiss him. "I know he isn't yours, but is it possible someone in your family had an unknown child. If he is five then your Father might be a possibility?"

Regis shook his head. "Father was too ill to have a child in his last years. I suppose it is possible that my somewhere in the family tree someone strayed or a sibling though dead actually lived to have a family. If it is a close enough relation, the identity checks should reveal it."

"What will happen to him now?"

"If he is a relation then I will acknowledge him as such," Regis answered, running his fingers through messy black hair.

"Of course," she agreed. She knew many in her position would not, but she had studied the family tree, had seen the trend to fewer and fewer children in the family. There had not been more than one child born to a ruling King or Queen in generations which was very dangerous should anything happen to the heir. If this child was related then Regis had an heir until she bore a child, if she did, they had been trying hard since they married. When she had a child then they would have what people tended to call ‘the spare'. Not that she would let this child be treated as if he was just a backup. "And if he is not?"

"Then we ensure he finds a good family to raise him," he promised. One in the Citadel would be best, allowing him to watch over the boy from a distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He didn't hurt much, that was the first thing he was aware of. He should hurt more, he knew that. Uncle Vernon had been really, really mad this time. He didn't know where he was, he could tell it wasn't his cupboard. It was too bright, even with his eyes closed, and way too soft. Was he dead? He could hear voices, but he didn't understand them and that scared him, his breathing coming quicker. Then the most amazing thing ever happened, someone was gently stroking his hair and it felt so good he couldn't help opening his eyes. He blinked up at the prettiest lady he'd ever seen, and she actually smiled at him! She said something, but he didn't understand. "Sorry," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea smiled as the child calmed as she gently stroked his hair before the most incredible green eyes she'd seen opened, staring up at her in awe and she smiled at him. "Hello little one," she kept her voice calm and quiet, not wanting to scare him. He said something back, looking confused but it was not a word she recognised. She looked up and spotted a nurse. "He's awake," she called, and the woman hurried over, smiling at the boy who looked confused and scared now. She gently took his hand and smiled again. "It's alright, you're safe," she whispered despite suspecting he couldn't understand her.

The doctor soon arrived and began looking the boy over, trying to ask him question but it was obvious he was becoming distressed and could not understand them. as he began to panic she moved to the edge of the bed and carefully cradled him in her arms, feeling him stiffen in terror and she hated the suspicion that was growing in her mind as to what had happened to him. she rocked him gently and ever so slowly he relaxed until one small hand came up to clutch her gown as he whimpered softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor entered the room to find his Queen sitting on the child's bed and the boy himself in her arms as the medical staff hovered. He approached slowly and she looked up at him, managing a small smile. "Has something happened?" he asked quietly, and the dark head turned, shocking him with the shade of green of the boys eyes. Not the same as Regis' but still, the resemblance was there. He began mentally making plans on how to protect the boy because he had to be related somehow.

"He doesn't seem to speak or understand Lucian," she admitted just as quietly, and he felt a flash of uneasiness.

"Gralean?" he asked, and she shrugged slightly. He smiled at the child and bent to be more at his level. "Can you understand me?" he asked in the main Imperial language, using the Capitals dialect but the boy still looked lost and confused. That was good, the last thing they needed was the Empire using children to get to the Royal family. "That he doesn't know either main language is strange."

"Brought up in a remote region of Tenebrae?" She suggested hesitantly and he shrugged.

"We'll have to ask Scientia," he offered since he was the only one he could think of who may know that language. He studied the shy looking child, seeing the thin mark left from the scar that the family magic had reacted to, wondering how the boy had received it. All Regis had been able to say that it was something foreign to the boy and dangerous, the Lucii were staying quiet beyond that, no mention of if the kid was related, though why would they act for someone who wasn't? He slowly reached out and ruffled the messy hair, feeling the boy flinch as if expecting a blow.

If the boy did end up related, and ended up heir should they not be blessed with a child, then at least he would have a Shield, Clarus' boy was a year old, so there was no more than four years between them, maybe less. Cor was already mentally revising the various protocols in place to protect the Royal family to include one malnourished child who didn't speak Lucian.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as the boy grinned shyly at him from where he was sitting up in bed. He was amazed by how quickly the boy had come to trust them, enough that he did not flinch from them and seemed eager to see them. they couldn't keep calling him boy and had tried various means of showing they wished him to say his name, but he seemed hesitant to do so. He already looked much healthier, several days of gentle yet nutritious meals working their magic on him. it would take time for his body to recover and he may never gain the full height he should have but he would recover. For now the child was content playing with some wooden blocks that had been brought in for him or looking at the pictures in children's books.

A doctor walked in and bowed to him, the boy instantly stopping his fun with the blocks to watch the man. "Initial test results are finished Your Majesty."

"Very well," he then looked to the boy who was starting to look nervous, holding out his arms in offering and the child climbed into his lap.

"Considering his condition when he arrived, he is in good health overall. No sign of illness, although there are many healed injuries, some that have not healed quite right as well. However, we would wish for him to be at a healthier weight before considering surgery. It also appears that congratulations are in order Sire, the child is related to you, although we are having trouble working out how closely. He carries several markers that are found only within the Lucis Caelum line, however, so he is a relation."

"You aren't sure?"

"We can confirm that he neither your son or your brother."

"I see…" he looked down at the boy who looked up with him, eyes still so innocent despite the horrors he had lived through. "Thank you, Doctor," he nodded, and the man bowed before leaving.

"Well little one, it seems we are family," he murmured to the boy, stroking his hair. "We shall need to find a name for you."

"Pax Lucis Caelum," came the answer and Regis turned to see Aulea watching from the doorway, dressed in simple pants and blouse today, though still in Royal black. She walked over and picked the boy up, mindful of the IV in his arm.

"Are you sure Aulea?"

"He may not be mine by blood, but he will be my son nevertheless."

"Pax, I like it," Regis smiled at his wife and newly claimed son. He did not know if the Crystal would accept him, though the Ring had reacted to protect the boy once so likely it would. Either way, young Pax would be a Prince of Lucis. "Welcome home son." He knew there were still many unanswered questions, that Cor was still investigating but it seemed the child had appeared as if by magic. It appeared the Astrals had acted to save a child of the Lucis Caelum line and that was all he needed to know, though if he ever found who had Pax before he would not be merciful.

"Our son," Aulea kissed the faint scar and Pax smiled at her, able to tell they were happy with him.

_TBC…_

_Pax Lucis Caelum = Peace to light the sky (according to Google)_

_Too many ideas!!!_


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gladio is listed as 23 on the sites I’ve seen and Noctis as 20, but then I’ve seen their birth years listed as 733, Ignis 734 and Noctis as 735. Meaning there’s only two years between them, the age gap listed for Ignis. So I will change it to Ignis born 733 and Gladio born 732 to make the ages work. Pax is assumed to be a year older than Gladio.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Glad you all seem to like it so far._

**Chapter 2**

Aulea smiled down at her son as the boy sat with his ear pressed to her slightly expanded waist line. She gently ran her fingers through messy black hair and Pax looked up at her, smiling.

“Baby,” he whispered, and she nodded.

“That’s right Pax, that’s your baby brother or sister, such a clever little Prince,” she praised. Their lives had changed so much since Pax had appeared, but they wouldn’t trade their son for anything. He’d only been with them for seven months, but he was already an irreplaceable part of their family, despite the grumbling of some Council members. One of the first things they had done was to arrange a language teacher for him and it was paying off. His vocabulary did not match his age just yet, but he was getting closer and he was even beginning to learn letters for reading. He was no longer so fearful of others or as clingy with her and Regis, though it was obvious they were his favourite people.

Cor was his next favourite of the adults which made Clarus pout as the only other parent of the group. His wife, Leilani, just laughed at him. thankfully Gladiolus and Pax got along well, though Pax had been wary at first, he was now happy to play with the slightly younger and look out for him. Cecilius Scientia now had a young nephew, Ignis, though the boy and his parents were in Tenebrae, but she knew he was under consideration for being brought to Insomnia to be raised with the Prince and his unborn sibling. The suggestion had been made, though shot down by Regis, that should she have a daughter, she be betrothed to Pax. The argument was that they weren’t actually siblings or too close of a relation. She was glad Regis had denied such an idea, she wanted her children to marry for love if they had the chance, not to mention they would be raised as siblings.

She looked forward to the birth but also to when Pax was fluent in their language. She was thankful he was young enough that the memories of whatever had happened to him before they had found him. They had come to a firmer conclusion on Pax’s age, placing him at about three and a half years old, a good age gap between siblings as he would be four when the baby was born. He was finally at a healthy weight, though still a bit short.

“Soon?” Pax asked, patting the baby and she smiled.

“Many more months,” she answered before leaning down to adjust the black jacket he was wearing. “You look very smart today Pax; you be a good boy for Dad.” She looked up as the door opened to admit Regis who smiled at the two of them and Pax lit up.

“Da!” the toddler called, scrambling over and Regis bent, picking him up to settle on his hip, kissing his forehead.

“Hello little Prince, ready to go?” he asked, and Pax clung to his jacket, making him chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He walked over and leant down to kiss Aulea who smiled at the two.

Seeing him with Pax, how quickly her often withdrawn husband had bonded with the boy, it made her love him all the more. He would be an amazing Father to both of their children.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis and Pax waved goodbye to Aulea and left the Royal suite, Regis carrying his son through the halls to the room where the Crystal was kept. He hoped he was hiding his worry from the boy as he set him down on the ground. Pax looked utterly adorable in the child sized black suit, minus tie. Today was a very important day, the day he would be presented to the Crystal. He carried their families blood and the Ring had acted on him once, whether to save him or Regis, he wasn’t sure. He had to be presented but Regis was unsure about what would happen. With a child on the way, it was not important for the Kingdom that he was accepted but there were many stories about what happened to those the Crystal rejected. What made it worse was Pax’s limited Lucian understanding. The Lucii had remained rather quiet over what had happened that day, but it still worried him.

He nodded to the waiting guards and they opened the doors, so Regis led Pax inside. He guided Pax to the Crystal, watching green eyes go wide as the boy tipped his head back to look all the way up at it. He reached out and touched the crystal, feeling it warm beneath his hand, the Ring reacting, and he felt Pax watching him. He lowered his hand and stepped back, smiling at Pax and motioning him forward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax looked up at the pretty crystal in awe, it was so pretty. He glanced at his Da again, biting at his lip, nervous. Da wouldn’t do anything mean to him….would he? No, he’d made the bad people go away, made it stop hurting. He finally had a family that loved him, his own Mum and Dad. He got to eat nice food when he was hungry, and he slept in the best bed ever! He wasn’t Freak anymore, he was Pax. He’d have a baby brother or sister soon and he was a little worried they wouldn’t want him then…or that he’d do something freaky an make them send him away. He never wanted to leave!

He turned from Da to the crystal and stared at it before copying him and reaching out to touch it with a hand. He gasped, eyes wide as white light came from it, gently wrapping around his hand and up his arm, it was so warm! He giggled as it tickled him, eyes closing as he was wrapped in a warm blanket of light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched closely, so far it was going well, in fact that was more intense than his own introduction to the Crystal. The light wrapped around Pax and he giggled, closing his eyes. Regis’ own eyes went wide in shock as he felt the heavy presence of Bahamut fill the room as well. It had been several years since he had felt the Astral himself. There was no threat behind it, a slight…wariness, maybe? And then it was done, leaving Pax wavering tiredly on his feet and Regis scooped him up, feeling a small fist clutch his jacket, head resting on his shoulder. “Tired?” he asked, and he felt he boy nod. “I’m proud of you Pax, you did so good,” he whispered, leaving the room, unable to stop smiling. He knew the talk would spread behind him, that Pax had faced the Crystal and that he was smiling which meant it had gone very well.

He gently pushed the door to their rooms open, feeling Pax limp in his arms and Aulea stood, eyes scanning them both.

“Regis?”

“He’s just exhausted,” he assured her quickly, carrying Pax through to his room. In a few years their son would be moved to his own suite of rooms as was tradition, but for now he had a room attached to theirs. Aulea moved past him to pull back the covers and he set Pax down in his bed before carefully removing his shoes and then his jacket. Aulea tucked him in and then they slipped out.

“What happened?” she asked, and he drew her into a hug, kissing her softly and then rested a hand over her stomach. It was too early to feel anything from their baby, she was only thirteen weeks. “Regis?”

“It went better than my own presentation. The Crystal was very reactive to him and…Bahamut was there as well.” He would not worry her with what he had felt from the Astral.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea laughed as Regis chased Pax around their living room. She loved watching them together, he was such a wonderful Father. She knew Regis had been worried due to his own Father’s distance. King Mors had been a very distant Father, Regis had rarely seen him, and he had been scared of being like Mors with his own children. She did not have the same fear. She had known Regis for years even before they married, he was a much warmer man than Mors had ever been. The people loved Regis, they had not loved Mors, he had been respected only.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax smiled as the baby knocked the blocks down again, he built another tower and it was knocked down again. He liked playing with Gladdy, he wasn’t mean like Dud. They finished with the blocks and moved on to other toys, making a mess of Uncle Clarus’ office and he looked over a few times to make sure he wasn’t mad, but the man just smiled at him, so he went back to playing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor grinned as he tossed the small boy up in the air, making him shriek and laugh. He’d been with them for over a year now and you wouldn’t be able to guess it was the same boy as the one Regis had found bloody in the bushes outside of the city. He’d never be a chubby child, like many were, but he was at a good weight for his age now, though still a little short. They all hoped his height would improve when he hit his teens so long as his diet remained good. Thankfully, he wasn’t a picky eater like many children were. Aulea was due soon and Pax was happy, cheerfully helping set up the crib in the bedroom he used. The whole city was waiting eagerly for news of the birth. Aulea was remaining at the Citadel, to ensure she was close to medical aid when she went into labour, but she had kicked the hovering Regis and Pax out, so they had taken the child to one of the city’s parks for the day. He could not live his life cooped up in the Citadel after all. Cor paused in playing when Regis’ phone rang, seeing his King pale, eyes wide. “Regis?”

“Aulea’s in labour!” He scrambled to his feet and Cor followed, the two men running for the Regalia, Pax clinging to Cor. Regis beat him and got in the driver’s seat, leaving Cor to swiftly strap Pax in before jumping over the door to take his own seat right as Regis floored it.

“Arriving alive would be preferable,” Cor told him, hanging on. he glanced back and nearly laughed when he saw the look of delight on Pax’s face, great, an adrenaline junky Prince, just what they needed. He winced as Regis pulled onto the Citadel grounds a few minutes later, hearing the scrape of paint being removed from the side of the car.

“Cor?”

“I’ve got Pax, go,” he answered as he got out and took a deep breath before reaching in to unstrap Pax who held his arms up to be picked up. Cor lifted him out and then began jogging.

“Baby coming now?” the boy asked, and Cor nodded.

“Yeah kiddo, the baby’s coming. It could take a while though, sometimes babies are slow,” he tried to explain in a way the little boy would understand, and he nodded, clinging on as Cor jogged towards the medical ward within the Citadel.

Unlike many children, Pax sat quietly with Cor, waiting for six hours before Regis emerged, a wrapped bundle in his arms. He sat down and motioned to Pax. “Come meet your baby brother, Noctis,” Regis lowered the bundle and Pax walked over to look.

Pax glanced at Regis before smiling at the baby, reaching out to gently touch his cheek. Baby brother,” he whispered in awe.

“How’s Aulea?” Cor asked, looking at the tiny bundle in his King and friend’s arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Tired,” he admitted, looking down at his sons. He had two sons! Noctis’ eyes were baby blue at the moment, and he wondered if they would become green as he got older, or remain blue like Aulea’s. He already had the family black hair, though very wispy. “Would you like to hold him?” he asked Pax who nodded, and Cor lifted him up on the seat next to Regis who carefully helped Pax hold the baby. It was obvious Pax was already under his baby brother’s spell, which was a relief. There had been the chance that once the baby was there and real that Pax would feel replaced or something. It seemed they had been worried about nothing, thankfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea smiled tiredly as Pax climbed up on the bed beside her. “Hello little Prince,” she accepted his hug. “What do you think of Noctis?” she asked, and he grinned.

“He’s so little!” Pax answered and she laughed.

“You were that little once too.”

“Before I was here,” he said, smiling proudly. 

She was proud, his language skills were improving every day, though he still occasionally fell back on his native tongue without realising it. His tutor thought he would forget the language totally within a few years which would lessen any chance of every finding out where he had come from, not that anyone had recognised the language. “Before you came to us, yes. All babies start out little.” She wrapped an arm around him as he cuddled into her side, both looking over at where Noctis was sleeping beside the bed.

“Does he only sleep?”

“He will for several months. He’ll be able to play with you when he’s older.”

“Okay.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax woke up when he heard a noise, getting up to go over to the cot and look in at Noctis who was wide awake, little hands waving in the air. He whimpered and Pax walked to the door, pushing it open further to scramble over to his parents bed, climbing up to find Da, reaching out to shake his shoulder.

Da stirred and blinked. “Pax?”

“Noct awake and sad,” he explained.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled and sat up, slipping out of bed, picking Pax up to carry back to the room. “Let’s see what’s wrong then,” he told him. He set Pax down beside the cot and reached in. “Hey Noct,” he whispered, gently stroking a hand over soft black hair. He carefully picked the four month old baby up to check his was dry and he was. He sat down on Pax’s bed and his son scrambled to sit beside him and watch Noctis. Pax took his duties as bit brother very seriously, so it wasn’t surprising that he had woken and come to get Regis. He was glad Aulea had slept through it. She had not been well since the birth and he was very worried about her, so she needed all the sleep she could get to recover.

“Is Mum going to leave?” Pax asked and Regis swallowed heavily.

“Why do you ask?”

“They left me; Auntie Petunia didn’t want me. They hurt me,” he whispered.

“Who left you Pax,” Regis struggled to keep his voice even, Pax had never spoken about his old life.

“Mummy and Daddy,” he sniffled, and Regis shifted his old on Noctis to pull Pax closer.

“I’m sure they didn’t want to leave you Pax,” it was all he could think to say.

“There was a mean man. Mummy begged him…but he laughed. There was a green light. A really big man took me away. Took me to Auntie.”

Regis felt sick, had Pax witnessed his Mother’s murder? A green light, could be magic. He got up and set Noctis back in his cot since he was quiet before turning and picking Pax up, sitting back on the bed with the boy cuddled into his chest. “I’m so sorry Pax,” he kissed the top of his head. To murder a woman in front of her infant son was horrible, though at least whoever it was had spared Pax. Had he also killed his Father, or had he died in a separate event? At least he was finally feeling safe enough to finally speak about his past, while he remembered because according to the childhood trauma specialists, it was likely he would forget as he got older. His Mother’s murder on top of the systematic abuse by what appeared to be his extended family’s hands…he was glad Pax would forget as he grew up. “We can never replace your birth parents Pax, but we love you. You are our son now,” he swore. He looked up and saw Aulea in the doorway, tears on her cheeks. She walked over and joined them on Pax’s bed, hugging their son tightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax clung to Cor’s hand, green eyes wide, as Regis sat with Aulea, holding her hand. She had never recovered from Noctis’ birth and now, eight months later, she was dying. All of Lucis was grieving for the beloved Queen but Cor felt the worst for the two boys he was watching over, Noctis held in one arm. the baby would never know his Mother, while Pax would now have lost two Mother’s. it wasn’t fair to them but they had tried everything, from magic to medicine, but nothing had worked.

Regis stood from the bed and motioned to Cor who gently led Pax forward, handing Noctis to Regis before leaning down to pick the boy up and settle him on the bed beside the pale Queen.

Aulea smiled tiredly at her sons. “My little Princes’,” she whispered.

“Don’t go Mum,” Pax whimpered, and she lifted an arm, Pax immediately cuddling into her. In his Father’s arms Noctis began to fuss, obviously sensing the atmosphere.

“I love you Pax,” she stroked his hair. “I love both my sons so much. Look after Noctis.”

Pax nodded solemnly. “Promise.”

Regis lowered Noctis and Aulea kissed his forehead, stroking first his cheek and then Pax’s…and then her hand dropped limp to the bed.

“Mum?”

“Get them out of here Cor,” Regis ordered shakily, and Cor took Noctis back, gently tugging on Pax’s arm.

“Uncle Cor?” Pax looked up at him tearfully and Cor shifted to pick him up as well.

“I’m sorry Pax,” he murmured, taking the brothers away from the dead Mother and grieving Father.

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Sorry for making you all sad last chapter but I couldn’t see how Harry’s presence would spare her, especially as a little kid. _

**Chapter 3**

Pax smiled as Noctis clung to the side of the couch, blue eyes wide with awe. “Come on Noct, you can do it,” he urged, holding his hands out to his baby brother. Noctis chewed on the fingers of one hand before letting go of the couch and stumbling forward. Pax laughed when Noctis tumbled into his lap, hugging the chubby toddler. Their Dad should be there to see Noct walk for the first time, but he was busy. He was always busy now. He was King and that was a very important job, but it still hurt. He missed his Mum so much; it wasn’t fair that she’d died. He looked over, seeing their Nurse asleep on the other couch. He didn’t like her much, he liked it better when Uncle Cor watched them, or they were in Uncle Clarus’ office with Gladdy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Pax!” Noctis squealed happily, running over and Pax hugged him tight, ignoring the wrinkles in his school uniform. The three year old Prince was the light of the Citadel, always happy and chattering away. Pax dropped backpack and picked his brother up, walking over to the couch to sit for an afterschool snack together. “Stay now?”

Pax ruffled his hair. “I go to school almost every day Noct.”

“No! Pax stay.”

Pax just hugged him, Noct had gotten clingy since Pax had been moved out and into his own suite of rooms down the hall. Noctis was still in the room off of Dad’s, though he had a nurse living in with him since Dad was so busy. Though he did make a lot more effort than in that first year after Mum died to see them at least every second day, even if only for a few minutes. They both looked forward to that time more than anything. Pax knew Noct was lonely since he had started public school. Crownsguard drove him to and from school every day, except when Uncle Cor did, he liked those days best, because that meant spending the afternoon in a training room with him, learning how to dodge and run. He knew why, because there were people who didn’t like Dad, and they might try to hurt him and Noctis. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his baby brother. He knew Gladio was learning things too, so he could be a Shield, like his Dad. Noct was still too little but he’d have to learn one day.

Pax knew there’d been a lot of fighting over his going to school with other kids, it hadn’t been done before. Sometimes he kind of wished he didn’t have to go; he hadn’t made any friends and it was lonely. They all wanted to be friends with the Prince, not Pax. He didn’t want that. Or they were mean and called him names. That was okay though, he had Noct and Gladio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax looked at the younger boy, dressed formally, glasses over his eyes. Then he looked up at Sir Scientia who smiled slightly.

“Your Highness, this is my nephew, Ignis Scientia. Ignis, this is Prince Pax Lucis Caelum and Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Cecilius introduced the three boys to each other.

Ignis bowed and Pax thought it kind of looked adorable, like he was trying to be a miniature Sir Scientia. “Greetings your Highness,” the five year old was so serious and Pax hid a smile.

Pax stepped forward and took his hand, shaking it firmly. “Hello Ignis, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Pax and this is Noct,” he offered a less formal introduction, grinning, even as light green eyes widened behind glasses, obviously surprised by the informality. “You’ve got the room between our suites, have you got everything you need?”

“Yes Highness,” he answered before looking back to his Uncle who waved him on, and the two Princes led him to the hallway door to his room.

“So, the room’s yours to do what you want with. You’ve got your own bathroom, kitchen and small lounge so it’s not really just a room. There’s a connection door to our suites too, mines the one on the right. Pax showed Ignis in, Noct clutching his hand, unsure about the serious older boy. “You don’t have to be so formal or anything, not in the Wing anyway. We have enough formality out there.” Pax opened the connecting doors, showing Ignis the two Royal Suites of rooms. Pax’s was obviously lived in, homework on the table, decorations to his tastes. Noctis’ still looked unlived in but there were boxes of toys in the main room and the electronics were obviously new. “Noct’s only just being moved into his, expect lots of toys all over soon,” he warned with a grin.

“Pax!” The three year old pouted at his big brother, getting another hair ruffle.

“Well it’s true,” he teased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax gently straightened Noctis’ tie and settled his jacket smoothly, Ignis watching as Pax did what he saw as his job for him. “Very fancy little brother. Today is very important so do what Dad tells you to,” he offered and Noctis nodded, blue eyes wide.

The door to Noct’s suite opened and their Dad walked in, dressed in his full formal Kingly clothing. Ignis immediately bowed to the King while Noct’s face lit up even as he rushed over, Pax behind him. Their Dad knelt down and scooped Noctis up, careful not to crease his little suit. He reached out and pulled Pax in as well and Pax leant against his leg and side. Today, his little brother would get to see the Crystal, like he had. He hadn’t known what is was then, but he did now. Their family protected the Crystal and used its magic to protect Lucis, so they all had to meet it.

“Be good for Dad,” Pax told the happy Noctis who nodded before Dad ruffled Pax’s hair.

“We’ll be back soon Pax, then we’ll have dinner together,” Regis offered, and Pax nodded, waving as they left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax dropped to his knees and threw up, body heaving and then he felt Cor’s hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

“Just breath, it’s a side effect from your first warp. I’m proud of you Pax, that was an excellent first time.”

“But…I didn’t mean to,” he gagged and spit before sitting back on his heels and looking up at his Uncle.

“That’s normal, ask your Dad about his first warp,” he smirked, and Pax nodded. He offered a hand and Pax took it, letting him pull him up, grabbing his practice sword on the way up.

He would get a real sword when he was ten, though he did have a real knife stored away with magic, just in case. There had been a kidnapping attempt that got way too close when he was six, so they had decided it was best he have one weapon he could use as a last defence. He took some water, washing his mouth out and then settled into a defensive stance again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Dad?” Pax pushed open the door to his Dad’s suite, looking around. He went over to the couch to find his Dad sitting, face in his hands, crying. Green eyes widened and he scrambled up beside him, hugging him. “It’s okay Dad,” he whispered and then he was being pulled into a tight hug.

“I love you Pax,” Regis whispered, and Pax held on tighter.

“Love you too Dad.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis hugged Pax close, trying to get the grief and anger under control. He knew now why Pax had been so happily accepted by the Lucii and Crystal, because the son of his blood…was destined to die. Noctis was the Chosen King, King of Light, sacrificial lamb to the Astrals, however you wanted to phrase it. It all came down the same thing, Noctis would die to defeat the Darkness and there was nothing he could do to change that, was there? How could he stand back and let his baby boy die? How could he tell Pax his brother’s destiny?

“Dad what’s wrong?” Pax asked quietly, clinging to him and Regis closed his eyes.

He had sworn he would be a better Father than his own and he had been…till Aulea…and he hated himself for it. He had let the Kingdom’s needs come before those of his children. How much of their lives had he missed? Every year the war, the Wall, the anti-immigrant sentiments…it all got worse and the work just piled on. “I’m sorry Pax, I don’t see you boys nearly enough.”

“You’re the King, Dad, that’s important.”

“You are both important as well,” Regis swore to him.

“It’s okay, I’ve got school. Noct needs you more.”

How was it that the son who was no relation, reminded him so much of Aulea’s giving and forgiving nature? “What do you think of some training sessions with your old man? See if he’s still got it?” he offered and Pax’ eyes went wide.

“Really?”

“Of course,” he smiled down at his son, reaching out to run his fingers through wild black locks, he had definitely inherited the Lucis Caelum hair. “There is plenty of floor space in my office for a play corner as well.”

“Noct will love that!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Uncle Cor?” Pax called and Cor looked up from packing.

“Pax, no little shadow?” he asked teasing his nephew. Noctis tended to follow his big brother everywhere he could.

“Noct’s with Dad,” he perched on a chair. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I have a mission and it means I’ll be gone for several months, at least.”

“Oh,” Pax looked down. “Who will be driving and teaching me?”

“It’s all sorted, there’ll be a rotating roster from the guard and glaive for both you boys. Most of your training will be handled by a glaive, Nyx Ulric, he’s the best at warping they have, he’ll be able to help you get that to where you can do it when and where you want.”

Pax nodded slowly, obviously worried. “You’ll be careful?”

“Of course,” he could promise that much. Then he was being hugged by the Prince and he rested a hand on his head, frowning as he felt a spark of what almost felt like magic pass between them, but it wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt from Regis. He shrugged it off and went back to packing his gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax smiled for the nobles and cameras as was expected. Today was his eight birthday, what they counted as it anyway. No one knew exactly when his birthday was, so they celebrated the day Dad had found him. he hated the attention and fuss of the day, missing when he was little, and it was just family. He was the eldest heir though so now it was made into a big production and this year he didn’t even have Uncle Cor to sympathise with him. Noct was lucky, he was only four, so he wasn’t being forced into a suit and made to sit up front. Gladio was taking his role as Shield very seriously, sticking by his side. Despite being a year younger, Gladio was already the taller of the two of them by a fair bit, something Pax found rather unfair. Ignis was wandering around as well, mostly sticking with his Uncle and listening in on all of the talking.

At least the food had been good, the kitchens always made his favourites for his Birthday which meant lots of sweets as he had a massive sweet tooth. When it was Noct’s turn, it was anything but vegetables. He didn’t see why his little brother hated them so much, he needed them if he wanted to grow tall after all, but not even that was enough to get him to eat them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dodging guards was easy, they never looked down, which was dumb considering the trouble the four of them tended to find and cause. But at the moment it was a good thing, Uncle Cor was back but no one was saying anything. Noct and Gladio were playing distraction elsewhere, leaving the coast clear for Pax to sneak into the Citadel medical centre. He opened the door to find Uncle Cor sitting beside an occupied hospital bed, dozing, but he woke at the sound of the door, frowning when he saw Pax.

“You shouldn’t be in here.”

“We knew you were back, but no one would tell us anything,” Pax glared at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor sighed, he’d warned them the boys curiosity would win out, especially since he’d missed both their birthdays while away. He glanced at the occupant of the bed but then waved Pax forward and the Prince moved closer to peer over the bed. Lying under the covers was a small boy with his hair shorn short, body too skinny and Cor saw Pax’s eyes widen in shock.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s been very sick,” Cor answered and that was true, poor kid had almost died on the road several times, vomiting up thick black sludge a week into the trip and then it had been coming from everywhere.

“Who is he?”

“A refugee and an orphan,” Cor wasn’t technically lying to his Prince. He watched carefully as Pax reached out to take a limp hand in his.

“Was he hurt like I was?” he asked softly, and Cor nodded.

“Worse,” he admitted, seeing the compassion in the young Prince, he would make a good King one day should Regis name him Crown Prince above Noctis. He doubted the Council would stand for that though, unless they learnt what it really meant for Noctis to be the Chosen King. The title did suggest he would be King, so perhaps Pax would inherit after? Or one of their children if the Prophecy waited until they were older.

“What’s his name?”

“Prompto, no last name yet. Once he’s better he’ll be adopted out to a family,” Cor explained and then fell silent as Prompto stirred on the bed, fearful violet eyes opening.

“Hi,” Pax whispered, and those amazing eyes focused on him. “My name’s Pax, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” he smiled softly at the younger boy and squeezed his hand and Cor was amazed to see the boy relax. The boy licked dry lips and Pax reached for the glass of water, supporting his head so that he could drink. “Slow sips,” he warned. The boy looked over and Cor nodded, happy yet also surprised how quickly Prompto was relaxing with Pax, he had remained tense and wary of everyone except Cor the whole time since he’d pulled him out of the lab.

“Don’t you have training today?”

“Yeah,” Pax checked the time. “Guess I better go, don’t want to annoy Nyx. Can I come back and visit later?” he gave Cor the puppy eyes and he sighed.

He knew most would say no, that it was too dangerous, but Prompto had shown no signs of the Scourge since he’d stopped being sick. He had also shown no signs of violence, remaining meek and docile, not to mention Pax was double his age and able to use magic, especially when in danger. “As long as you clear it with your Dad, now scram. I’ll be testing you over the weekend, you better have improved,” he warned and Pax grinned.

“I’ll take you down yet Uncle Cor! Bye Prompto, hope you feel better soon,” with that he bolted for the training room.

Cor glanced at Prompto to see him staring after the Prince with wide eyes, and the question in them. “Yes, that was Prince Pax.”

“You hurt him?” Prompto whispered.

“Hurt…you mean test? No kiddo, I don’t hurt him. It’s just training, worst he’s ever had was a sore ankle from landing wrong. It’s nothing like what you did,” he promised, reaching out to help the kid sit up as a meal was brought in for him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was alone, except for a single guard, when Pax returned, his brother, Gladio and Ignis in tow. The kids eyes went wide at seeing them all, but Pax helped Noct up onto the bed and then the older boys settled around them, Pax making the introductions. Prompto was quiet, overwhelmed, but also confused which Pax could understand, he still remembered what it was like when he’d come to the Citadel. He would have to talk to Uncle Cor, he should adopt Prompto, not someone else. It was important for kids like them to trust the person taking them in and Prompto obviously trusted Cor.

_TBC…_

_So Pax is 8, Gladio 7, Ignis 6 and Noct and Prompto are 4 by the end of this. Figure with Pax’s arrival and then Noct’s birth and Aulea’s death he was busy so the mission went later than canon. _


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Best wishes to all those near the many fires raging today. I am watching the ‘fires near me’ app very closely, it’s scary to see so many diamonds popping up around Sydney._

**Chapter 4**

Regis watched in pride as Pax corralled the younger children with ease. He would make a good King one day since controlling the Council was much like trying to handle young children. At ten years old, he had finally begun to catch up to his age mates in height, thanks to years of proper nutrition. If only Noctis would follow his bog brothers example and eat his vegetables.

Prompto was no longer the newest and youngest member of the group, that honour went to one year old Iris Amicitia. There was an eight year gap between the siblings and yet Gladio doted on her, treating her like a precious flower. Prompto Leonis had been so quickly accepted by the older boys, his adoption by Cor had been due to Pax and Noctis. Even after two years, there were those who did not agree with his presence in the Citadel and specifically with his sons, but he would never listen to them. Prompto had undergone extensive medical exams, physical and psychological, before the adoption. Nothing could heal the scars the child carried but he was no threat. Noctis had immediately bonded with the blonde and the two boys would follow Pax around when he was home like little ducklings. Thankfully, Pax was very accepting of their actions, unlike many pre-teens who wanted little to do with their younger siblings. Pax had been utterly devoted to Noct since he was born and that didn’t seem likely to ever change. Gladio had mimicked that behaviour when it came to Iris.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Pax carefully picked up the blade, treating it with the proper respect for a blade that could cut so very easily. His first real blade, to be added to his Armiger, and the kid was trying not to grin in excitement. He knew Regis was already consider the various sword types for the blade he would give to Pax on his sixteenth birthday, then again he was even looking at options for Noctis already. The Lucis Caelum loved their swords.

Pax was good with swords and daggers, his skills with lances needed a lot of work and even with magic he struggled with greatswords due to his slight build, he simply lacked the muscle to wield them easily and likely always would. He was still a far better fighter at ten then some of the recruits they received for the Guard and Glaive. It was a fact of Royal life, someone always wanted you dead and bodyguards could never stop every attempt.

He could never thank his Prince enough, because of Pax he had his son. He had been resigned to giving Prompto up for adoption until Pax had told him to adopt the boy, Noctis quickly backing his big brother up. He’d relied a lot on Regis and Clarus for help at the beginning but some of the issues that had come up had been beyond them, their children hadn’t been made in a lab to become daemonic soldiers after all. Prompto had begun having nightmares within a week and it had taken time for him to come to terms with his old life, though thankfully the memories seemed to be fading a little as he grew. His eyes became more and more blue every year, losing the last signs of his Scourge infection. The barcode had proven immune to all attempts to remove it, so Pax had gifted the younger boy with a black wrist band to hide it. Noctis had given him the bandana he wore tied over his upper arm to hide the scarring there from where the surgeons had managed to remove an implant. They had thankfully been able to remove most of the enhancements, but some had been made at the genetic level and they remained. All it meant was that Prompto was quick on his feet compared to others his age, he healed faster than normal and was better at retaining information, which also explained the nightmares. There was always the chance they had missed something, but that was what the yearly physical was for.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax grinned as he watched Noctis and Prompto training with Uncle Clarus. There were two areas where Prompto was better than Noctis, he already knew how to use a gun, and he had been learning hand-to-hand since he could walk. It was a great boost to his confidence when he could beat Noctis. As soon as weapons came into the fight though, it was Noct’s.

Noctis had started training with the Glaive just three months earlier, after his first accidental warp and Pax had begun playing warp tag with him when it was just them. The game was a million times better when Dad would join in but that was very rare. Magic didn’t seem to come as easily to Noct as it did Dad and him, and that worried Pax. Did it mean something? Or would Noct get a lot better as they grew up? After all, Pax was adopted, he was more distantly related so Noct should have more magic and a better connection to the Crystal than him. being adopted didn’t bother him, his family never treated him any differently because of it. He never told anyone, but he still remembered where he’d been before, and he never wanted to see those people again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What’s wrong?” Pax dropped to sit beside Prompto who was fiddling with a flower.

“Am…am I a monster?” the younger boy whispered, and Pax froze, rage swelling, but he forced it down before his magic could react and instead yanked the blonde into a hug.

“Who told you that?” he demanded and Prompto shrugged slightly.

“It’s cause of where I’m from, right?”

“You are not a monster Prom. Very mean and bad people did horrible things to you. That makes them the monsters,” he promised. “Doesn’t matter where you’re from, you’re a Leonis and a Lucian now,” he stated firmly. “If people are being mean, you need to tell Uncle Cor.”

“Don’t want to be a tattle,” he muttered into Pax’s shirt.

“You’re not,” Pax promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio straightened proudly, knowing his Prince was watching as he stood opposite Cor. He loved training and he loved showing the other guys how good he was, how well he could protect his Prince. He was Pax’s Shield, though not sworn in yet, that wouldn’t happen until he was sixteen. There were questions about Noct too, who would be his Shield? Would he have one since he wasn’t the heir? He couldn’t act as Shield to both of them after all. But there was almost nine years before anything became official so hopefully they worked things out before then. Maybe Prom would be Noct’s bodyguard, his skills were different to a Shield’s but that was good right, variety? That was why Pax and Noct learned so many different weapons.

“Ready?” Cor asked and Gladio nodded, steadying his grip on his sword.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax gasped awake, looking around in confusion before calming as he recognised his bedroom. What was that? it felt…like something was trying to find him…he shivered and got up, grabbing his bathrobe and slipping it on over his pyjamas before heading for the connecting door out of his suite. He silently glanced in on Ignis, finding him sleeping peacefully, before continuing on into Noct’s rooms. He moved into his baby brothers bedroom and stood beside the bed, watching the newly turned seven-year-old sleep peacefully. He reached out and brushed back unruly black hair, settling as he found them safe. He then left their side of the corridor and headed for his Dad’s rooms, needing to check. Part of him wanted to climb into his bed and let his Dad chase away the bad dreams, but he was too old for that.

“Highness?” A guard called quietly, concerned and Pax hesitated. The man smiled softly and opened the door a crack, letting him in.

Pax snuck into the King’s bedroom and saw his Dad fast asleep like everyone else. He turned to leave but heard noise from the bed.

,,,,,,,,

“Pax?” Regis called groggily, pushing himself up in the bed. His eldest hadn’t come into his rooms in years. “Come here,” he called, and the boy turned to walk over to the bed.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“What is wrong?” he asked gently, patting the bed and Pax scrambled up. He shrugged, playing with the cover. Regis reached over and pulled him under his arm, hugging him. “It’s alright,” he whispered, worried.

“I don’t know, something felt weird...wrong.”

Regis frowned, worried, letting his magic wash over his son, feeling Pax’s respond. To be safe he summoned a potion and a remedy, breaking them over the boy who shivered at the brief wet sensation. Neither reacted to anything. “If you’re not too old, you can sleep in here, give your old man some peace of mind,” he offered and Pax rolled his eyes, he was eleven, not five. That didn’t stop him accepting the offer though, there was nowhere safer in all the world than with his Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis happily prepared a meal for the five of them, they would all be glad when Pax was back. Cor and a contingent of the Guard had taken him out from the safety of the Wall for special training. Noct had been a nervous wreck the whole time, as had the rest of them really. Gladio had not been at all impressed with being made to stay behind either, then again neither had Ignis. They were Pax’s friends and protectors; they could not do their jobs when separated. They had been told the party was on its way back, that everything had gone well, but they would not believe it until Pax was with them.

“Pax!” Two young voices called in unison and Ignis felt the tension melt away. He left the kitchen to find the older boy buried under his brother and Prompto.

Pax laughed and hugged the two seven-year-olds tightly. “Missed me?”

“No,” Noctis denied, scrambling free even as Prompto shook his head.

Pax got up and went to dump his bag in his room and change before re-joining them. ignis found himself asking almost as many questions of the Prince as the others did, all of them curious about the world beyond the wall. Prompto and his own experiences did not count due to their young ages. Prompto ended up spending the night in Noctis’ rooms, not an uncommon occurrence, while Gladio stayed with Ignis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Pax muttered as he crouched with his brother and Prompto behind a bush, his hand firmly over Prompto’s mouth as the blonde giggled. This was not going to end well for someone. He grimaced as two of the more stern Council members emerged from the door, this definitely wasn’t going to end well. He glanced around for prime warp targets and grimaced, he could manage the distance but Noct? And Pax would have to pull Prom along with him because there was no way Noct could, even for a short warp. He felt Prompto stiffen against him as the younger kids realised who was about to walk right into their prank aimed at their Uncles. “Move!” he hissed and began crawling back, trying to remain hidden by the shrubbery.

As the shrieks of outrage began they broke from cover to run for it, vaulting benches and low retaining walls as needed. When they rushed into Pax’s rooms ignis just sighed and shook his head but said nothing.

Half an hour later Cor walked in and instead of punishing them, gave them a lecture on ensuring covert exits and making sure no one could put the blame on them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax groaned as Noctis and Prompto jumped onto his bed, rolling over before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAX!” they yelled and stretched.

“Guess it is,” he smirked and then tackled Noctis, making him shriek in outrage as he was tickled, Prompto then threw himself onto Pax to help his best friend and the three rolled across the bed.

They stopped as they heard Ignis cough from the door way. “Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. And Happy Birthday your Highness.”

“Thanks Iggy,” Pax answered as he corralled them off his bed and toward Noct’s suite to dress for the day. He was officially twelve years old today. Four more years before Dad would have to officially name him the heir or the spare. He knew which he thought it would be and it didn’t bother him at all. He would rather help Noct rule than do it himself. He had a very quick shower and dressed for the say in a suit of black, trying and failing to get his hair to do anything but what it wanted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax sat at his desk, staring out the window, unable to focus on the classwork. That weird feeling had come and gone twice since the first time, but no one could say what it was. It…worried him. it was like something was trying to find him and take him away… he couldn’t remember how he had come to Insomnia…what if it was the same thing? No, it couldn’t be, Dad had explained how he’d been found, the unnatural storm. If Ramuh had brought him to Insomnia surely he wouldn’t take him away again. He forced himself to focus on his studies, he wanted to make his Dad proud with his grades. In a few more years he’d be starting High School and then after that he didn’t know what. Could he attend University, or would he be given other duties?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hang on!” the driver shouted, yanking on the wheel.

Pax clung to Cor who had shifted to cover him as the car swerved. Pax peered up through the gap between the seats and all he could see was darkness and fire….where the car with Noct should be. He felt a hand slip into his and squeezed tight. He looked over to see terrified blue eyes, he wasn’t sure if Prompto was scared more for Noct or them.

“Stay in the car!” Cor yelled even as he opened the door. “Keep driving!” he ordered before flinging himself out into the night.

Pax pulled Prompto closer, covering the younger boy who was fumbling for the spare handgun kept in the side pocket of the door, not that it’d likely do much good. As they sped past, all he could see was the burning wreck of the car carrying Noct and a massive daemon outlined by the firelight. He wanted to do something, to protect his baby brother, but the car sped past before he could even think of getting out. He had weapons and magic; he could fight! He looked back and saw his Dad’s car pull to a stop before everything lit up with Dad’s magic. Noct would be alright, he had Dad, Cor and Clarus. “Dad’s there, they’ll be fine,” he whispered as Prompto clung to him. Training or not, he was only eight. Pax was twelve and he was terrified!

“Highness, are you alright?” their driver called back as the glow of the city Wall began to light the way.

“Yes,” Pax forced out, slowly sitting up with Prompto as official vehicles screamed past towards the battle site.

“We’ll be at the first checkpoint in a few minutes,” the man assured them, glancing back.

“What about Noct?” Prompto asked shakily. “Is there anything?”

Their driver hesitated.

“Turn it up,” Pax ordered and the man reluctantly obeyed, letting them hear the shouted orders between the various guards at the site. And then the dreaded announcement came, medical emergency, the Prince was in critical condition. Prompto blanched and Pax closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry. He had to stay strong for Prompto. He fumbled to get his phone out and dialled. “Ignis? Blankets and hot chocolate ready please.”

_“Highness? What has happened?”_ Ignis asked in concern. _“There was a lot of commotion a few minutes ago.”_

“One of the cars was attacked, Prompto and I are fine,” that would leave Ignis with a good idea who was not fine.

_“Casualties?”_ his Adviser choked out.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Medical emergency was announced over the Guard frequency. We’re just passing the first checkpoint. Cor made us keep going.”

_“Of course, I shall meet you in the garage.”_

Pax hung up and stared blindly out the window, not registering the passing landscape giving way to the walls of the city. They took all the special shortcuts to reach the Citadel, pulling into the underground garage and there was Ignis and Gladio, waiting for them. a thermos of hot chocolate was thrust at each of them by Ignis while Gladio draped them in warm blankets. “Anything?” he asked and Gladio shook his head even as more of the Guard emerged, surrounding them protectively.

“Your Highness, we will take you immediately to your Chambers,” Monica told them as she joined them, and Pax glared.

“No, we’re going medical,” he stated firmly. He would not sit and wait for word of his loved ones.

“Prince Pax,” she tried, and his fear and anger coalesced in a barrier spell around the four of them, allowing them to keep walking and forcing the guard to follow. Not even Ignis could muster any objections at the frivolous use of magic, not when they were all terrified for Noctis.

Pax was mentally beating himself up, why had Noct been in the front car? Noct who only had a nanny with him and the Guard. If it had been his car, they would have had Cor and himself to fight. Noctis couldn’t fight off a daemon but Cor could, especially with him and Prompto as backup. If Dad’s car had been first there wouldn’t even have been a fight. He couldn’t lose his baby brother, he couldn’t!

_TBC…._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I defeated Ardyn!! Only took me 109hrs, now to go back and do all the things only available once you’ve played the game through. _

**Chapter 5**

Pax sat beside his brother’s bed, clasping one small, cold, hand in his own. It wasn’t meant to be like this! He pressed his forehead into the mattress, fighting back tears of hopelessness.

After three surgeries and more magic than anyone wanted to measure, Noctis was out of danger. The doctors were even optimistic over his chances of walking again. No one could explain why he hadn’t woken. It had been over a week since the last surgery and Noctis still showed no sign of waking, of any kind of awareness, he didn’t even react to pain. Noct was naturally pale but now he was almost white, eyes sunken and bruised.

At least he’d been moved back to his own suite of rooms, the needed equipment set up as unobtrusively as possible. Machines monitored everything while also delivering nutrients and dealing with waste. Nurses would bathe him every day, moving his body carefully to keep bedsores from forming while also making sure not to stress healing injuries.

The whole kingdom was in mourning for the youngest Prince, praying he would recover but the longer he was in a coma, the worse his chances of ever waking became and he hated what it was doing to his family. Prompto had become a ghost, pale and silent, never far from Noct’s side. Ignis had become more formal and fussy, waiting on Pax’s every need, sticking close to the one Royal he could aid. Gladio was taking his frustration out in training. Pax had shocked everyone by stepping into the role of Crown Prince, giving the public address regarding the attack, taking on some of his Dad’s paperwork and meetings. Technically, he was four years too young, but with how badly the King was taking Noctis’ condition, his help was needed. It was still not a role he wanted…but he also knew he may have no choice. No! Noct would wake up, he would.

With his bowed he didn’t see as their joined hands began to glow, magic swirling and wrapping around them before sinking into Noctis’ body. Finally, after a few hours, Pax lifted his head and then stood, tired and achy from sitting so long. He leant over and kissed Noct’s forehead. “Please wake up little brother,” he whispered, squeezing the hand in his before going to let go…he froze, eyes wide. “Noct?” he called, not sure if he had imagined it or not. He squeezed again, holding his breath…and cold fingers twitched in his. He hit the call button and then sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here,” he rushed to reassure him, not sure if he could hear him.

“Highness?” the nurse called as she entered.

“Noctis moved his fingers twice!” he announced, and she quickly moved to the bed. Pax squeezed his hand and the waited until they both saw Noctis’ fingers move slightly in return. She quickly called the Doctors and Pax was soon forced to move back as Noctis was readied to be moved, they wanted to run scans and tests. Pax got out his phone, calling his Dad and then the others. The one time Prompto wasn’t there but with Cor just had to be when Noctis began showing signs of responding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two days later he was still unconscious, but showing more signs of awareness. He would react to pain stimulus and was breathing much better too. He’d even regained a little colour. He was restless at times, so they had resorted to a back brace to ensure he did not injure himself further. They didn’t want to give him high dose pain medication as that could keep him under. No announcement had been made as there was a chance he could slip back under. Someone sat with him at all times, talking to him and holding his hands, trying to coax a response from him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ignored the chair to sit beside Noct on the bed. He was shifting slightly, head rolling on the pillow and Prompto carefully took his hands in his, squeezing his fingers gently. “Noct? Please wake up. I miss you,” he whispered. He blinked as Noct’s head turned his way. “Noct?” could he hear him? “I’m right here, please just open your eyes,” he begged, leaning forward. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Hnnnn…..” it was a breathing moan, barely audible but it was a noise.

Prompto’s eyes widened at the sound, it was the first he’d made since being brought back to the Citadel. “Come on sleepy, wake up.” He reached out and rubbed at Noct’s chest, causing a slight flinch, and then he saw his eyelids flutter slightly. “That’s it, come on! You can do it.” He urged, not paying any attention to someone entering the room behind him, there were guards all along the hall after all. He kept his eyes on Noct’s face even as his nose twitched a little and then his eyelids began moving more until ever so slowly a bit of blue became visible. “Noct!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood, frozen in place, heart in his throat, as he listened to Prompto cheering Noctis on. Was it possible? He finally forced his legs to obey and Prompto called out the Prince’s name in happy relief. He reached the bed and saw what had caused it Noctis’ eyes were open, not fully but they were definitely open. He reached for the call button and pressed it.

Soon the room was full of medical personnel and the two boys were pushed away but they never took their eyes from the bed and Noctis kept looking back, although obviously not fully aware.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stroked fine black hair gently. Despite being immediately sent for, by the time he had reached the room Noctis had been asleep. He had been assured that was all it was, true sleep and not unconsciousness or coma. Noctis had a long road to recovery ahead of him but at least he was finally beginning it.

Regis looked down as he felt faint movement under his hand, watching Noct’s head shift, pressing into his touch. “I’m here son,” he whispered and to his relief and amazement, dark blue eyes slowly opened, staring up at him dazedly. He’d been assured disorientation was to be expected and to not be alarmed. “Noctis,” he took his hand in his and he felt his sons fingers curl around his weakly, the boy seeming to focus a bit more.

He watched Noctis lick his lips and he picked up the glass of water with one hand, siding the other behind Noct’s shoulders to lift his upper body enough to allow him to drink without choking. He only let a few drops at a time into his mouth, knowing it would be dry but also that he may have trouble after being unconscious. He gently settled him back down and then he sae Noct’s hand twitch on the covers and he took it again, feeling the weak squeeze.

“It’s alright son, you’ve been very ill. Just rest,” he soothed.

“D…ad…” Noctis’ eyes fell shut, his hand relaxing and Regis smiled in relief.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax easily pushed the wheelchair over to the bench in the enclosed garden, locking the brakes before lifting Noct out and onto the picnic blanket Ignis had spread out. Once he’d finally woken, Noct had recovered swiftly, all but his back. It was likely he would always suffer from pain and weakness, but he had begun therapy to relearn how to walk. First he had to build his muscles back up. Until then, he was stuck with the wheelchair.

There had been talk of taking Noct to see the Oracle for healing but that was dangerous, Tenebrae was technically occupied, even if the Oracle was left alone. If the Empire learnt Noctis was there… besides, it had only been a few weeks. They should give the therapy more of a chance before risking his life on such a big trip.

Pax watched Noctis lay down on the rug, head tilted towards the sun and he smiled at the sight before sitting beside him.

“Pax?”

“Yes?”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Noct…”

“No! You’re all blaming yourselves for my getting hurt! None of you made the daemon attack,” Noctis snapped at him and Pax blinked, staring at his little brother.

“Noct, I…” and then he had a lap full of Noctis as the kid threw himself at him and Pax held on tightly, feeling tears soak through his shirt, moving a hand to run through fine black hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio dodged to the side, shaking his head as Prompto and Noctis went flying by. “Be careful!” he called after them, the two wheelchairs racing down the hall. He looked back to find Ignis and Pax running after them, Ignis appearing resigned while Pax was laughing.

“Do be careful!” Ignis called even as Pax stopped beside Gladio.

“What are they doing?” he asked his Prince who grinned.

“Wheelchair racing of course. Noct’s won two out of three so far but Prompto’s catching up.”

Well…at least it was good upper body exercise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis held his breath as Noctis gripped the bars tight, Pax right beside him, ready to catch his baby brother if needed. Noctis used his arms to pull himself up and out of the wheelchair, letting them take his weight as slowly his legs moved into position.

“Nice and slow,” the therapist murmured.

Noctis stared down at his legs, obviously checking everything was correct, before ever so slowly he began relaxing his arms, forcing his legs to take his weight. They shook, going to buckle, but he locked his knees.

“You’re doing great Noct,” Pax praised and when Noctis glanced up, Regis smiled at him.

“Pax is right,” Regis assured him as Noctis continued to transfer his weight fully to his legs.

“Do you feel up to trying a step?”

Noctis chewed at his bottom lip before nodding. He checked his grip on the bars, sliding his hands forward a bit before focusing on lifting his leg and moving it forward as well. He winced as he felt his foot drag as his leg refused to rise high enough. it made him stumble a little, but Pax grabbed his shoulders, helping steady him.

“That was great!” Pax grinned at him and Noctis felt some of his upset vanish, glancing at his Dad to find pride in his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ready?” Pax asked, doing a last check of his brother’s appearance and Noctis’ rolled his eyes but allowed it.

“I don’t want to,” he admitted softly and then Pax’s arms were around him, hugging him tight.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to speak,” he reassured him. “The whole point of this is just to let people see how well you’re doing now. Dad’s kept the press away since the accident and people are talking.”

Noctis nodded, leaning on his crutches. It was easy, a walk around the gardens with his Dad and brother, the others nearby watching over them. All so the press could get pictures of the three of them together, to prove Noctis was healing. He could handle it. He knew Pax had done a lot more press work since the attack so that Dad could spend more time with him, had even taken over some duties years early and he hated being the reason for Pax having to do that.

“Ready boys?” their Dad called and they both nodded as he joined them. Noctis laughed when Pax had to brush some crumbs off his tie for him and their Dad laughed too. Then they were leaving the hall and heading out into the sun, Noctis doing his best to ignore the cameras, manoeuvring relatively easily on the crutches.

He had over half his own weight on his legs now, he could walk very small distances, like from chair to chair, without any help at all too. And he’d done it all himself, without going to the Oracle. He knew there would always be bad days when the pain was debilitating but he could live with that as long as he could walk by himself. He knew Iggy was planning a massive meal of all his favourites for the day when the crutches could be set aside for good.

Six months later, just after he turned nine, he got that feast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax sat on the windowsill, watching the bustle of the city beyond the Citadel, thinking things over. In under two years he’d be starting high school which was kind of scary. He still hadn’t made any friends at school which was a bit lonely and disappointing, but he was happy with the guys and Noct, even if he was the eldest. The offer had officially been made though; he could move into his own apartment outside of the Citadel for the duration of high school.

It was tempting, to live out there, see what it was like. To have some freedom and independence. At the same time, it would be isolating, he wouldn’t have Ignis in the room next to him and Noctis through another door, Dad just down the hall, Prompto in Cor’s rooms elsewhere in the building. Gladio was the only one who didn’t live in the Citadel, but he was there every day. There’d be no more impromptu sleepovers on the floor watching movies, not until Noctis was older anyway. Was the trade-off worth it? No…it wasn’t.

Besides….he had the sinking feeling he wouldn’t be going to High school….the strange feelings of searching were becoming more frequent every year. Something or someone wanted to find him, and every instinct said when they did, his life here would be over.

Then there was last nights, strange dream…an unknown voice whispering to him in a language he didn’t know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax let his sword fade away, grabbing a water bottle and wiping the sweat from his eyes.

“Better,” Cor praised, and he grinned.

“High praise from you Marshal,” he teased.

“Especially considering how distracted you’ve been lately.’

Pax winced, he’d thought no one had noticed.

“What’s bothering you?” he asked, and Pax hesitated in getting his things together. “Pax?”

“Just…weird dreams,” he finally admitted.

“You are a teenager,” Cor shrugged.

“Uncle Cor! Not…” he wasn’t even fourteen yet! He’d had the very embarrassing ‘Talk’ with Dad last year. And ewww.

“Weird how then?” Cor pressed in concern.

Pax ran a hand through wild black hair, nothing they’d tried would tame the mop on his head. “No images I can remember, just a feeling… like something’s looking for me. Sometimes a voice but I don’t know the language, it feels…old, powerful,” he shrugged, not seeing Cor frown.

“Maybe fragmented memories?”

“From before? No…the language is different.” He’d never told anyone he remembered the language from before he’d lived in the Citadel. He’d looked it up years ago, wondering where he came from, but he’d found nothing like it.

“You…remember?” Cor asked in shock. Pax had never spoken of it, they had all assumed he’d forgotten over the years, they knew Pax was aware that Regis and Aulea weren’t his parents by blood, they’d never tried to hide that from him, but this was more than they had thought he would retain.

Pax nodded. “Just bits and pieces, voices and feelings mostly. It’s probably nothing, everyone gets weird dreams right? That’s why they’re dreams and nightmares, because they aren’t real.” He picked up his bag and left before Cor could ask anything else.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up as Cor joined them in his office. “Anything?” he asked as Cor took the seat beside Clarus.

“Weird dreams was the answer Pax gave me. The feeling something is looking for him and words in a language he doesn’t recognise. Regis… he still remembers bits and pieces from his life before the Citadel.”

Regis paled, dropping the piece of paper he’d been holding. “What?” they had been assured he would forget as he grew up.

“He said the language in the dreams is different to the one of his childhood. Most of what he remembers is voices and feelings, not enough to try and trace anything.” They’d tried when the memories were fresh and had no luck.

“Could the dreams be the Lucii or the Crystal?” Clarus offered. “An unknown language could even be the Astrals.”

“But why? Noctis is their Chosen King, if they spoke to either of my children, surely it would be to him?”

“Ramuh might though, if it was truly him who caused the storm that led us to Pax,” Cor added, and Regis frowned.

He was to lose one son to the Astrals plans, was it possible they would also use the other for something other than simply taking the throne on his brother’s death? “Place a recorder in Pax’s bedroom, I want to be sure no one is physically getting into his rooms. I will speak with him as well.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax smiled as he stood beside his Father and Noctis. Today was his Fourteenth Birthday and the whole city was celebrating, most assuming there was only two years before he was named Crown Prince. He was going to have to talk to his Dad about that soon. He hoped he would understand why Pax didn’t want the role, maybe he already planned for Noctis to be named heir.

Prompto was nearby, bright blue eyes scanning the crowd, acting as Noct’s unofficial Shield. Gladio was also crowd watching since he was Pax’s Shield, leaving Ignis to mingle. For now, the three of them working together to protect and aid both of them was fine, but the older Noctis got the harder it was becoming. He needed a Retinue of his own. Pax had no problem with Prompto being the first member of it, he would hate to be the person who tried to separate them, they were as close as brothers after all. Maybe when Iris was older she would take a place at Noct’s side, but that gave him a Shield and maybe a Sword? Even if Prompto’s weapon of choice was a gun, not a blade. Neither was really Adviser material.

Cor and Clarus were easy to spot in the crowd of well-wishers, both keeping an eye on things, Cor the less sociable as he did so. Cor hated parties more than anyone, except maybe Noctis.

By the end of the night Pax was relieved to return to his rooms to strip out of the formal suit before joining his brother and friends for hot chocolate and a movie, all of them falling asleep on his big bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Pax?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked as Noctis entered his room, putting his homework aside, getting up and moving to the couch where Noct joined him.

“Are you really leaving next year?” he asked, fiddling with the hem of his black t-shirt and Pax blinked in surprise.

“What? Who told you that?” he slung an arm around thin shoulders. Ever since his near death, Noctis had trouble gaining weight or developing muscle. Not that a ten year old had many of those, even one who trained like their family did. “I could move into an apartment in the city next year, for high school. But I already told Dad I won’t, that I’m staying right here.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he grinned and ruffled Noct’s hair. “Don’t you have training with Prompto now?”

Noctis nodded and got off the couch, hesitating, before darting in to hug him and then rush form the room. Pax watched him go before getting up to finish his homework.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Pax? Are you up?” Ignis knocked on the door but entered when there was no answer. He stepped into the bedroom to find the curtains still drawn, frowning in confusion. He walked towards the bed, worried his Prince was ill since he never slept in. “Highness?” he stopped as he saw the bed was empty, looking around, the bathroom door was wide open as well. He walked up to the bed and reached out to touch the sheets, cold, so he had been out of bed for some time. a quick look showed his school uniform was still waiting for him and Ignis began to get very worried.

He pulled out his phone and called Gladio, but he had not seen Pax that morning either. He then called Cor as the most likely to know…and then the alarm was sounded, Noctis swiftly put into lockdown with Prompto at his side, guards filling the rooms and halls around him.

No one had seen Pax since the night before.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6 - Eos

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Thanks to all those who voted in the poll!_

**Chapter 6**

Regis stood behind Cor; face carved from stone as he struggled to control his magic due to his rage. Whoever had dared to take his eldest child would be given no mercy. “Play the recording,” he commanded. He should have done more about Pax’s strange dreams, but what?

Cor reached out and hit play, giving them a view down from the recorder that had been hidden near the ceiling of Pax’s bedroom. The image was in black and white due to the lights being out and the watched as Pax slept peacefully. They watched the time code on the image as the night wore on until in a split second and a flash of fire, an old man appeared beside the bed and Pax jolted awake, already moving on instinct. The man waved a stick and Pax collapsed, body limp but thankfully still breathing. The old man looked around and Cor hit a few buttons, momentarily freezing the image to copy it, before letting the recording play again.

He waved the stick again and Pax’s unresisting form simply levitated off the bed and over to him. _“Time to come home my boy.”_

They paused it again and looks were exchanged but other than recognising it as the same language Pax had spoken when he had first appeared, they had no idea what the man had said. It didn’t sound threatening at least. With that the two of them vanished in a flash of flame. They ran the rest but there was nothing until Ignis entered the room looking for Pax later in the morning.

Regis wanted to scream in rage, to destroy whoever had taken his son…but they had never been able to find any sign of where Pax had come from, what were the odds they would now?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wrapped himself tight around Noctis as they waited in the safe room deep within the Citadel. No one was telling them anything but the whole building was in lockdown. The last time that had happened was when Noctis had nearly died. Which likely meant something had happened to either the King or Pax. The idea terrified him, Pax was all of their big brother and the King was more like an Uncle, he didn’t care where Prompto had come from, treated him like the others.

“I’m scared Prom,” Noct whispered into his shoulder and Prompto nodded.

“Me too,” he admitted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus read every incoming report. The old man’s picture was being circulated everywhere but no one had seen him. However he had entered and exited, it wasn’t Warping but it was obviously some kind of magic, which shouldn’t be possible. Only the lines of Kings and Oracles, or those connected to them had magic.

Careful word had been sent to Tenebrae to see if the man was known to them but who knew when or if an answer would come. Queen Sylva Via Fleuret had died not even six months earlier, leaving her fourteen-year-old daughter as the closest there was to Oracle. There had been talk in the Council, of offering Pax in a betrothal to her, to tie the two lines closer together, but now that was unlikely. A ruling King and an Oracle had not been wed in many, many centuries, but marriage to a secondary heir did occasionally happen. Her brother, Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, was now eighteen and as far as they could tell, in Gralea. A hostage to ensure his sisters cooperation with the Empire? Surely he had not gone willingly, not with the whispers of Imperial hands in the Queen’s death.

Unfortunately, their situation would likely mean no aid from the small kingdom. The kidnapping of the assumed heir to the Throne was impossible to hide and so they had sent word to Accordo and First Secretary Camelia Claustra in case they passed through the Protectorate. Only those closest to Regis knew that Pax was not going to be named Crown Prince. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprising, Pax had approached his Father on the topic, admitting he did not want the position when he was all of ten years old. With Noctis as the Chosen King and Regis’ direct blood, the plan had been for him to inherit first. When…when the Prophecy came about they had assumed either Noctis would have children who would then inherit, or Pax would become King.

Whoever had taken the Prince had shown no interest in anything but the teen, that and the unknown language made it likely this was linked to the boys unknown past. They hadn’t been able to find anything when the Prince arrived, they likely wouldn’t find anything now which meant praying the teen could either contact them or escape himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Where are you going Regis?” Cor demanded as he came across the King dressed casually and headed for the garage. He stood, arms crossed, as he glared at the older man. Pax had been missing for almost a month now, the Citadel a madhouse as they struggle to find anything. The Glaive had been deployed fully, seeking any information and causing merry havoc among any Imperial forces found.

The children had put themselves between Noctis and the world, protecting him as best they could from anything and everything. He was proud of his son and his ferocious defence of Noctis as the young Prince became a ghost, pale and silent in grief and fear. Noctis had thrown himself into his training, not wanting to be weak or vulnerable, not wanting Regis to worry about him.

“Fociaugh Hollow to attempt to contact Ramuh. If he brought Pax here then he is the best bet to finding a way to bring him back.”

“Regis you can’t.”

“I may not be the Oracle, but I am King of Lucis, Guardian of the Crystal. The Astrals have spoken with King’s before.”

Cor stared at him and then sighed. It was likely the best shot they had…and other than young Lunafreya, no one else could do it. “Fine, but you aren’t going alone. It’s too risky.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stepped up into the hollow within the cave, a shaft of light shining down from the surface to light up the strange leafless tree that waited there. He knelt before it and bowed his head in respect to the Fulgurian, whispering pleas for help. He honestly didn’t know what else he could do.

A bold of lightning hit the tree and he looked up with wide eyes as a voice echoed through his mind.

_TBC…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I blend events in the two world together? Or should I cover everything happening on Eos up until Pax returns and then do it from the viewpoint of Earth, similar to how I have it in Ever at your side?


	7. Chapter 7 - Earth

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I have decided I will alternate chapters, though occasionally there may be 2 in a row from the one world. I won’t mix the worlds into one chapter._

**Chapter 7**

He watched as Ludo and Barty entered the Floo one after the other to return to the Ministry, considering what was to come. The Triwizard Tournament had not been held since 1792 and now they wished to revive it. He sighed and stood, walking to the window to stare out at the grounds.

So much had gone wrong, ever since July 31st, 1983, the day of Harry Potter’s third birthday. The day the blood wards had imploded and sent him rushing to Privet Drive only to find evidence of horrors he could never have imagined. Petunia and Vernon Dursley would spend another twenty years at least within muggle prisons for what they had done, their son given over to his paternal aunt to raise. As far as the muggle world was concerned their nephew, Harry Potter, was dead, the victim of the abuse piled upon his tiny body.

Albus knew better, he knew the Potter heir still lived. However, despite every effort to find him, he was still missing eleven years later. They had to find him and soon or else their world would fall. Tom had been working in the shadows to regain a body for several years now and had been thwarted each time but that could not last forever. The child of Prophecy was desperately needed, only he could defeat Riddle for good. Not even Fawkes had been able to find the boy though. His instruments had been useless since the wards fell, all except the one that insisted he still lived. The goblins agreed, the Potter accounts remaining open and not sealed like they would should Harry die. The Book had attempted to send out his acceptance letter back in ’91 but had been unable to produce an address.

Magic older than Hogwarts was needed to find him…magic like that of the Goblet of Fire perhaps.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Hermione couldn’t stomach the extravagantly prepared food, she felt bad about all of the sugar and foods that were bad for her health. It was obvious from the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions, and the fidgeting that no one was all that interested in the food but were waiting to hear who had been selected as champions. She didn’t care all that much, she was too young to compete, not that she would even if she was the right age. She was also sick of Ron mumbling on and on about how unfair it was and how he would be Champion if allowed to enter which was utterly ridiculous given his mediocre grades.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state and there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

“Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” Dumbledore announced cheerfully. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber” — he indicated the door behind the staff table — “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames al-most painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting

“Any second,” Lee Jordan whispered nearby. Why he was so excited she didn’t know, the twins plans to fool the age line had failed spectacularly after all, as she had warned them would happen. Though they had looked rather amusing the long beards.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. In the next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, causing the whole room to gasp in anticipation.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm’s length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white. “The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum.”

“No surprises there!” yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

She watched Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. She had heard of his skill in Quidditch, seen the results of the World Cup in the Prophet, but obviously he was more than his reputation on a broom to be chosen.

“Bravo, Viktor!” boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. “Knew you had it in you!

The clapping and chatting died down, everyone’s attention was focused again on the goblet, which turned red again only seconds later. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore announced, nodding at the Ravenclaw table where the students were seated.

“It’s her, Ron!” Dean shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

“Oh look, they’re all disappointed,” Hermione called over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. ‘Disappointed’ was a bit of an understatement though. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. They were making such a scene, were they really seventeen and therefore adults? They definitely weren’t acting like it.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next and she paid more attention. She didn’t like the idea of this tournament after reading about it but she would support their champion. Her parents were rather uncertain about it and she hoped everything went well. They had made it clear, if the school did not improve then they would pull her our after her OWLS, earlier if they believed it was becoming too dangerous. They had wanted to remove her after first year but once she had really explained about wand snapping and Obliviation they had agreed so long as she obeyed certain rules when at school. She did speak French though, so perhaps she should try and speak with the Beauxbaton students about their school as a backup to avoid having her wand snapped if Hogwarts became too dangerous.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. “The Hogwarts champion,” he called, “is Cedric Diggory!”

“No!” said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Hermione and Dean; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers’ table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —” But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, carrying another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore, some shifting nervously. Hermione grimaced, something had obviously gone very wrong, she just hoped it was nothing too bad.

And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out — “Harry Potter.”

The hall went dead silent in shock. Many believed Harry Potter was dead at the hands of his Muggle relatives, something that made things even more difficult for muggleborns since that year. Dumbledore, and surprisingly the DOM, insisted that he was still alive, just very well hidden. Apparently they were right or else the Goblet would not have accepted his name. they should have been in the same year even though she was older than him because she hadn’t turned eleven until after September 1st, making her the eldest of the girls in her dorm. Everyone said he would have been in Gryffindor, like his parents, which was part of why she had fought to be in the lions house.

Surely this meant Harry Potter would finally be coming to Hogwarts. If he didn’t he would be stripped of his magic…a fate she couldn’t imagine. Even if her wand was snapped, her magic would only be bound, it would still be there just unable to be used. Whoever had him would not want that to happen to him, would they?

No one saw the slight smile of relief on Dumbledore’s face among the pandemonium that broke out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus put the book aside as his fire went green, admitting Madam Bones to his office. “Amelia, what can I do for you this evening?”

“You can explain how the Goblet spat out the name of a Fourth Champion in a **Tri**wizard Tournament, especially how it could call the name of someone who hasn’t stepped foot in the Castle,” she snapped.

“No object is completely infallible,” he answered. “Alastor theorised that an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm would have been needed in order to get this result.”

“I see…and the Goblet was not protected to avoid such things?” she stared down at him, arms crossed and he shrugged slightly.

“It is but a school competition, such things were deemed unnecessary by the Ministry. No one could have foreseen Mr Potter’s name being entered.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amelia stared him down, unimpressed. Albus’ reputation had taken a massive hit when the truth of the Boy-Who-Lived’s situation had come out. He’d barely hung on to his position as Chief Warlock during the fiasco since it had been the authority he used to seal the Potter Will and place the boy against their wishes with Lily’s sister. He was far too interested in the boy and she did wonder if he was involved as a way to finally find the boy. If it wasn’t for the Unspeakables swearing Potter was alive she would have assumed his relatives had killed him and disposed of the body. “We will be running a thorough investigation Albus,” she warned before leaving to secure the Goblet herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus triple checked his preparations, Fawkes watching him from his perch. He’d prepared in advance because he had limited time, in twenty-three days Harry would be stripped of his magic if Albus didn’t find him and bring him home. “Ready old friend?” he asked and Fawkes flew to him. Depending on where Harry was and the protections in place, he may need to add further power, something he hoped to avoid just in case there was a… disagreement over Harry returning with him.

Albus took a deep breath and activated the spell as Fawkes glowed with fire, helping power the spell but remaining in the room. His office vanished around him and he was pulled somewhere. The journey seemed to take an eternity but then he was standing within a darkened room. As he was steading himself he realised there was a large bed before him and the person sleeping in it jolted awake, beginning to move. Without hesitation he brought his wand to bare on the shadowed figure.

“Stupefy,” he spoke the spell, knowing his magic was lower than he preferred. The figure collapsed back onto the bed and Albus produced a light from his wand, revealing black hair and features he remembered well. He glanced around, unknowingly giving the hidden recorder a good look at his face. This was not the sort of lifestyle he had wished young Harry exposed to, even in the dark it was obviously the home of someone very wealthy. “Mobilicorpus,” he whispered as he turned back, causing the boy’s body to levitate just above the mattress and towards him. “Time to come home my boy,” he said at a more normal volume, reaching out to ensure he had a good grip on the teenager before activating the spell again.

Albus released the spell as soon as they arrived, Harry’s body slumping limp to the ground even as Albus staggered. Fawkes called out to him and he looked over. “Merely tired old friend,” he assured the phoenix.

He slowly knelt beside the boy clad in black silk pyjamas, brushing black hair back from his forehead only to frown. He traced his fingers over where the scar should be…yes, he could barely feel the difference of scar tissue. He had thought the wound would never heal and yet somehow it had. After coming into possession of Riddle’s diary he had suspected the scar to be a Horcrux, had he been mistaken? “Would you take us to the Infirmary and then retrieve Severus please?” he asked and Fawkes glided over, landing on his shoulder as Albus made sure he had a grip on the teen.

“Albus!” Poppy shrieked in shock.

“Apologies Poppy, but I have need of a private room for an important patient,” he told her and she moved closer to see the child on the floor and the exhaustion on Albus’ face.

Poppy levitated the teen out of the main room and into the small side room for highly contagious patients, settling him onto the bed. She ran a quick scan and frowned. “Other than having been stunned I can detect nothing amiss.” She stared at the child before gasping. “Albus, is this…”

“Harry Potter,” he finished for her.

She looked over at him. “Sit before you collapse,” she ordered and he gratefully sat down in the chair by the bed.

“He is healthy then?”

“As a Hippogriff,” she answered, running another scan. “No traces of any potions, dark magic, nothing.”

No dark magic, that was good. The one time his scar had been scanned there had been dark magic within.

“Where did you find him?”

“I don’t actually know. A massive bedroom so whoever has had him is exceedingly wealthy. I have never seen finer, even the Malfoys would struggle to appoint a child’s room so well.”

“Wait…you didn’t speak with anyone?” she demanded. “Tell me you didn’t stun the boy and kidnap him!”

“I rescued him,” Albus stated firmly. “Whoever had him, took him illegally as I am Mr Potter’s magical guardian.”

“I doubt Mr Potter will see it that way when he’s been so obviously well cared for all these years,” she warned.

Well, there were ways to deal with that if needed. Harry Potter had a destiny to fulfil and Albus would be the one to guide him there.

_TBC…_

So I’m avoiding the evil Albus idea, but his motto is for the greater good so kidnapping one kid to save the world is totally fine.


	8. chapter 8 - Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken to labelling the chapters by which world they will be occurring in while Pax is on earth. So if you want to read events world by world chronologically, you will be able to once they're all posted.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8 – Earth**

He was floating in a strange sea of blue crystalline light…like the Crystal…where was he? What had happened? His head felt full of cotton and it was hard to focus, to think. He heard the sound of thunder, everything lit up with lightning and then….the voice! The one he had been hearing, ancient and powerful except now he recognised it, could understand him…Ramuh. He listened to the words of the Astral and his heart sank, no, he didn’t want to leave his family! But as the words of a prophecy were whispered and he saw scenes of terror and darkness….how could he say no? Dad had let slip Noctis was the ‘Chosen King’ of prophecy and now it turned out he was the Chosen One of another prophecy in the world of his birth.

He felt the warmth of fire, the most beautiful bird song he had ever heard and then it felt like his head was splitting open as knowledge poured into his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus looked up as his fire turned green, mentally sighing as Sirius Black stepped out, face locked in an angry frown. “Sirius my boy, what brings you here?”

“Don’t play coy with me Albus, I know Harry is here.”

He should have expected that. Sirius had been searching for Harry ever since he was released from Azkaban after Harry had vanished. In looking into Harry’s placement the Wizengamot had forced the Potter Wills to be unsealed, revealing that Sirius was not the traitor. Unfortunately, it had also revealed that Albus was aware of that fact and that Harry was never meant to go near the Dursley’s. he had done everything for the greater good, to ensure Harry was raised in a way that would ensure he fulfilled the prophecy. Sirius had been a necessary sacrifice, highly unsuitable to raise Harry, yet the man would not see it.

He had known he was condemning the boy to ten long years of hardship without magic but Petunia was his Aunt. Blood should raise blood. How could anyone foresee how they would treat such a young child? He had known there had been arguments between the sisters but he had never expected such bitter hatred and disgust.

The question was, how did Sirius know Harry was at Hogwarts? As if seeing the question on his face, Sirius smirked.

“I have my ways,” was all the young Lord said. “Now, where is my godson?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax slowly forced his eyes open, staring up at a stone and wood ceiling, he could smell antiseptic so he assumed he was in a medical ward of some sort. His head was killing him but the pain was fading. He turned his head at the sound of familiar bird song and smiled as he saw the phoenix sitting on the perch nearby. “It’s….not your fault,” he forced past a dry throat. Fawkes dipped his head, flew over and nudged a glass toward him, and then vanished in a flash of flame.

He slowly forced himself to sit up and look around, taking the glass to sip, trusting that if Fawkes said it was safe it was. The place looked like it belonged several centuries in the past yet...he remembered cars and his cousin watching cartoons on tv, so what was going on? He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming his mind and magic. It felt...strange…the feeling of the Crystal was gone, the link he’d had since shortly before being adopted was no longer there. It made sense, he was in a different world after all and the Crystal was very much linked to Eos. He could still feel his Armiger at least, which meant he was armed. And while it was untrained, he knew he also had the magic of his birth world, it had been why his Uncle had almost killed him. At least he now he knew his birth name, Harry James Potter, it seemed he was always going to have three names. More importantly, he knew his birth parents had loved him, they had given their lives to protect him. He would ensure the man who killed them paid the price for that, there was a reason there weren’t more assassination attempts on the Royal family, it was well known what previous Lucis Caelum had done to those they caught. This so-called Dark Lord would face justice, even if there wasn’t a prophecy in play.

He was considered leaving the bed when the door to the room he was in opened and for a split second he felt utterly relieved, his Dad had come. But a second glance proved it was not King Regis in the doorway, though there were some physical similarities. He was younger and a closer look revealed grey eyes rather than green, plus, while his hair was black it was too long. Also, his Dad would never be caught dead in an outfit like that...were they meant to be robes?

“Harry,” the man breathed, sounding awed and sad.

Pax stared at him, frowning. “I’m sorry Sir, but my name is Pax, not Harry.” It was best not to mention what Ramuh and Fawkes had taught him between worlds.

The man shook his head. “There’s no mistaking the Potter hair or Lily’s eyes,” he denied, walking closer slowly, as if not to spook him. “You look so much like your parents.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When he opened the door to the private room he was surprised and relieved to see Harry sitting up in bed, looking around. It hurt, how much he looked like his parents but there were differences, James had never worn his hair that long, down to his collar, and Harry apparently didn’t need glasses either. He was slender but he could see hints of muscle under the hospital clothing, James hadn’t been unfit but his exercise was walking around Hogwarts, Quidditch, and running as a stag.

Why would Harry think his name was Pax though? A Pureblood sounding name but what family could have kept him hidden for so long? “Your name is Harry James Potter; you were born on the 31stof July 1980 in Godric's Hollow. Didn’t your Aunt ever tell you anything about your family?” He’d only met the woman once but surely she would have at least told him that much?

“My Aunt? I barley remember them. I know my Uncle nearly killed me, they called me Freak, I never knew my name. Mum and Dad named me Pax when they adopted me.” The teen got out of bed and Sirius found he was around the same height as James had been at that age which was good, when he’d talked to his own Healer the man had admitted that if Harr was alive, there was a good chance his growth would be stunted due to neglect, though it may be correctable if he received good nutrition. Obviously he’d been well treated wherever he’d been. “Pax Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis,” he introduced himself and Sirius stared.

Prince?! Lucis…where one Earth was that? What had Albus done in kidnapping Harry? Had he started a war? “Where exactly is Lucis?”

“How can you not know where Lucis is? Where are we?” Harry asked warily and Sirius moved closer, sitting in the chair near the bed, keeping his hands in view, not wanting to scare him. Despite how calm Harry was acting, he was a teenager in an unfamiliar place, he had to be at least a little scared.

“We are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland, Great Britain. I don’t know how you got here; you’ve been missing since your third birthday. Your Aunt and Uncle are in prison for what they did to you.”

“I remember a noise woke me up, I saw a figure at the end of my bed, went to move away and then I woke up here,” Harry told him and Sirius sighed, yes, Albus had kidnapped his godson from adoptive parents who were reigning monarchs of some country, wonderful.

“I see…” he ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose I should introduce myself, sorry about that. Lord Sirius Orion III,” he gave his full name and title since Harry had given his. “I’m your godfather, Harry.”

“Then why was I with them?” Harry asked and Sirius grimaced.

“That is a very long story but I was in prison, without a trial, for a crime I did not commit. Your disappearance caused Department of Law Enforcement to look deeper into things and I was finally given a trial where I was found innocent. I’ve been looking for you ever since. When I heard you’d been placed with the Dursley’s…your Mother and Petunia did not get long, your Aunt hates magic, has since they were children.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax listened to his explanation; a lot had been left out obviously but he could tell the man wasn’t lying. Living as heir apparent had ensured he became very good at picking out liars. Uncle Cor said he was better at it than his Dad had been at his age, it had really been helpful since he’d stepped up to help more after Noct’s injury. In this man, he may have an ally. Who knew how many he would have in this world. They hadn’t been able to give him endless knowledge, cramming a language he hadn’t spoken since he was three into his head had taken a lot of work after all. He knew the prophecy that bound his life, the names of the major players, but not much more, except for a few things about his parents which was nice. And apparently he could now understand the Astrals which could be handy when he went home.

He was never meant to be raised by his Aunt…then again if he hadn’t he never would have had his parents and brother or any of the others. They were worth almost dying for, he wouldn’t trade his family and friends for anything. He hated to think of Noctis not knowing what had happened to him, he was better yes, but still not quite the bubbly kid he’d been before. His disappearance could push him back into the silent ghost he’d been when he first woke up. Ignis would be stress cleaning everything, Gladio had probably broken half the training rooms and Prompto…well Prom would have Noct but Pax knew the blonde would miss him a lot too, the kid had become another little brother. He was worried about his Dad and Uncles too, he remembered how Dad had been after Mum died….but Ramuh had promised to speak with the King should he ask. His Dad would know he was alive and that he would do his best to survive until he could go home.

It sucked that he was stuck there for a certain amount of time but travel between worlds was only possible at certain times and the next wasn’t for a good six year!! Yes, that gave him plenty of time to do what had to be done but what about the rest? The attempt to find him had just had to have been during one of those times, otherwise it wouldn’t have worked, even with the Goblet, even it would not have been able to find him to strip his Earth magic.

He would just have to make the best of it and stay alive, as long as he was alive Ramuh would pull him back to Eos as soon as possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry…Pax,” he corrected himself, better to use the name his pup was used to for now.

“Yes, Lord Black?” he asked politely.

“Sirius please,” he corrected. “Can you tell me how you came to be adopted? You were declared dead in the muggle…non magical world, only the magical blank and a secretive section of the magical government announcing you were alive kept you being declared dead here as well.”

“Alright,” Pax smiled slightly at him. “It’s my little brother, Noctis’ favourite story.”

And there was more reason for him to be very mad, he had a little brother that he very obviously loved. Sirius remembered his own brother, Regulus, and how he had done all he could to protect him from their parents when they were children…until Regulus had turned on him for being a Gryffindor, siding with their parents and eventually becoming a Death Eater.

He was glad he’d had Dobby, the house elf he had claimed of Lucius when he dissolved the marriage between him and Narcissa, seal the room to ensure no one interrupted them. Technically, Dumbledore probably could as Headmaster and holder of the wards, but he had alerted Amelia to Harry’s presence and she had arrived as he was leaving the Headmaster’s office, she would keep him very busy to ensure he had time with Harry…Pax. Depending on what he learnt, he would be pressing charges against Dumbledore, something he had held off doing while the search was ongoing because of the man’s resources.

“There had been some storms over the last week, normal for the time of year since Lucis gets a lot of summer storms. Dad was in a Council meeting when he was alerted to a strange change being reported outside of Insomnia. Insomnia is the capital city of Lucis,” Pax told him and Sirius nodded. “Reports were coming in of a sudden, strange storm and flashes of green lightning in the countryside outside of the city. Dad insisted on joining the investigation as that would indicate the presence of magic or one of the Astrals, specifically Ramuh.”

Sirius frowned in confusion. “What is an Astral?” he asked and Pax stared at him.

“How can you not know the Astrals? The Hexatheon?”

“Sorry kiddo, never heard of them,” he was pleased to see no bad reaction to being called kiddo.

“The six gods who have stood watch over Eos since antiquity. It is said they’re asleep now, conserving their strength, waiting to awaken upon the coming of the King of Light to end the Darkness.”

Well, that was a new one.

Pax eyed him before sighing slightly. “Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire. Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos,” Pac recited, obviously quoting something. “Bahamut is said to be the patron of the Lucis Caelum and we wear his symbol to honour him.”

“Okay…I’ve heard the name Shiva before, something to do with the Hindu religion I think,” he racked his memory for the old childhood lessons. “Yes, Shiva the Destroyer.”

“Shiva’s known to be the gentlest of the Six, they say the Empire killed her and that is why the continent now suffers strange snow storms. Should I keep going?”

“Of course.”

“Dad had not left the city since he was Crowned so no one was happy about it, but only the Royal Family or the Oracle can deal with the Astrals, magic is only found in our families too. The Crownsguard and Dad began searching once they reached the area of the storm. It was Dad who found me lying in some bushes. Uncle Cor said he didn’t even realise Dad was holding a kid, he thought I was just a bloody bundle of scraps till Dad yelled to contact the Citadel to have the doctors waiting and then broke an Elixir over me to try and start healing the damage. You aren’t really meant to use them on young children due to the high level of magic in them but since I was still near death after it was used,” Pax shrugged slightly.

Sirius didn’t know what an Elixir was but it was apparently a very potent healing potion of some sort.

“Apparently, I almost died twice during the trip back to the Citadel. The doctors said I was suffering long-term malnutrition on top of the injuries. They couldn’t even say for sure how old I was but guessed between two and a half and five at the most. Mum was the one to notice the resemblance between Dad and me so the medical staff ran tests and they came back positive. They were uncertain how many generations back but it was no more than seven. With that, Dad immediately adopted me, they had been trying for an heir since they had married with no success. If I hadn’t been related then he would have ensured I went to a good family within the Citadel.”

Sirius nodded, he knew all about needing a blood related heir, it must be even more important for Royalty. He did wonder why he didn’t doubt any of what he was being told, it was rather incredible. Everything screamed at him that Harry was telling the truth. The question then was, how could he be related to the Royalty of another world? “Do you know if it was your Mum or Dad that was related to the King?”

“You said I look like my Dad? And are you related because when you walked in…if your eyes were green and you had a beard I would have thought you were Dad.”

“You look almost exactly like James as a teenager, a bit more muscular though. You have Lily’s eyes and I can see her more in your cheekbones. James’ Mother was Dorea Black, my great-aunt. You think the Black’s are related to the…Lucis Caelum?”

“Based off appearance, yes. Then again, how much of my appearance comes from the Potter side?”

“The wild hair for starters,” he chuckled. “I’ll start looking into the family tree, see if someone vanished or suddenly appeared and married into the family.” Even among families like theirs, people occasionally disappeared without a trace, usually because they disagreed with the family. “Can you tell me what the doctors found when they examined you?”

“Why?” it wasn’t a denial, the kid seemed curious.

“Because you are my godson and I’ve loved you since the day you were born. I need to know what they did to you,” he tried to explain and Harry…Pax stared at him before nodding and explaining everything he’d been told. Sirius was glad he’d seen a mind healer post Azkaban and brushed up on his Occlumency. He would like to meet Pax’s parents and thank them for adopting him, for raising him despite having their own child at some point. “So you have a little brother?”

“Noctis,” Pax grinned and the love there was obvious.

“How old is he?”

“Ten and already dreading high school. Oh, how old am I?”

“Fourteen, it’s November 8th, 1994 now.”

“So I really am four years older than Noct, we guessed and they picked the day they found me for my birthday.”

“Good guess,” Sirius agreed. Dobby suddenly appeared. “Master Padfoot sir, Lady healer says little Master must eat if awake.”

“Thank you Dobby, could you get us a meal please? Anything you won’t eat Pax?”

“I’m not picky,” he offered and Dobby vanished.

“What was…”

“Dobby is a House elf,” he offered but seeing the blank look he gave a quick explanation of them and then the school.” Dobby soon returned with the promised meal and Sirius was very impressed with Pax’s table manners. Now that the basics of Pax’s past had been gone over, they still had a lot to talk about.

“Sirius, who brought me here?” Pax asked and Sirius nodded.

“I’ve got a lot to explain and I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be left alone, so bear with me and you can ask questions when I’m done.”

“Alright.”

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9 - Eos

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9 – Eos**

Regis stared out of his window, mind still reeling from what Ramuh had told him. both of his sons were children of Prophecy, not just Noctis. Pax’s original home had come for him so that his could be fulfilled, saving his birth people. How was he meant to tell the children that Pax would be gone for six years or that he may never return? He could die to save a people who had allowed him to be abused to the point of almost dying as a child.

Pax was well trained but he was still a fourteen-year-old boy and now cut off from the Crystal. He should still have access to his Armiger although he carried none of the Royal Arms and few weapons, most were suitable for training only. He had a basic sword, a light shield, a lance and then who knew how many knives. Knives and lances were Ignis’ favoured weapons and he was always slipping Pax a new knife. Would the curatives stored in the Armiger work in another world? At least his son had taken to keeping some personal possessions within it as well, so he would have some treasured belongings with him.

What to tell the people? Already, comments were being made because he hadn’t appeared in public in a month, an oddity since the attack on Noctis. Everyone assumed that Pax would be named Crown Prince in two years, the direct heir to the Throne, an assumption that had been strengthened over the last few years with how active Pax had become. He could not, would not, announce him dead, no matter the odds Pax would face in that other world, he had to believe he would survive until he could return. Six years was far too long for a Prince’s Pilgrimage, not to mention he was too young and none of his Retinue had gone with him. Announcing he was missing would cause chaos and instability, even with Noctis healed and the obvious heir with Pax missing.

How many should know the truth? Those closest to Pax, the children, Cor, Clarus….did anyone else need to know the truth? Titus? Those among the Glaive that Pax was friendly with? Speaking of the children, they had not yet taken their oaths to Pax as his Retinue so his absence would not discomfort them, thankfully. Gladio would soon be fourteen himself, the age a Shield was usually bound to a Royal, with Pax gone, it would be assumed that he would become Noctis’ Shield, that Ignis and Prompto would then join him as Noctis’ Retinue. That would cause problems when Pax returned though, Iris was too young to be his Shield. Perhaps, they could serve Noctis with only the general Oaths to the Crown and not the specific ones to him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis walked quickly down the hall, Prompto at his side, Gladio in front and Specs at the back. He knew Dad had left the Citadel for a few days, no matter how good a job Uncle Clarus had done at covering his absence. Now he was calling them to his office for a meeting and Noct was honestly terrified. Had he found Pax? Or had he found…no, Pax was fine, they would find him and he would come home. They reached the door and Gladio knocked, opening it when Dad called out.

Noctis entered the office and took the seat he always did, finding his Uncles already there and waiting. “Dad?”

“Pax is alive,” were the first words he said and Noct slumped in relief.

“Where is he? Why isn’t he here?” he demanded and he felt Prompto reach out to squeeze his hand, offering support.

They sat in silence, listening as his Dad shared what Ramuh had told him. Ramuh! An Astral had brought his big brother to them and would bring him back…in six years! He didn’t doubt for a second that it would happen, Pax would survive and come home. “What do you need me to do?” he asked, Pax had stepped up when he was hurt so Dad could be with him, it was his turn now to help Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio swung at Noctis, grinning when the kid ducked, rolling out of the way and coming up swinging. He had improved a lot in the last six months. He was finally beginning to put on some actual muscle though he would never gain a lot, thankfully magic could compensate for that. He’d be fourteen in three weeks and he knew people were talking, assuming he would become Noct’s Shield and as far as people knew, he would be. He would take the Oath, but not to Noct, he would give the more general one for now. He would still serve as Noctis’ shield because the kid needed one. There’d been an assassination attempt already, the Empire trying to capitalise on the fact that one heir was gone to take out the other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto aimed at the targets and opened fire, feeling his Dad’s gaze on him. he was already good with one gun, now he was working on being able to use one in each hand. It wasn’t an easy skill to master but he had time. Noct was as safe as he would ever be living in the Citadel but he would move out for High School which meant Prompto would be going with him. At school he would be Noct’s only bodyguard.

He knew Noctis was only looking forward to high school for one reason, it would mean only one year left until Pax returned. Like Noct, he had no doubt that Pax would return. He was powerful, well trained and smart, there was no way he would die in his birth world, not when he had all of them to come home to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smiled politely as the people toasted his good health. He was officially eleven years old now and Gladio stood at his shoulder in the position of Shield. The traditional tattoo had been begun on Gladio’s birthday and Noctis was glad he never had to get one because it looked painful.

He did his best to ignore the look and whispers of pity, despite it having been months people were still talking about Pax. Not all that surprising really, the heir apparent to the Throne had vanished into the night, that would be the juiciest gossip for possibly years. Somehow, they had gotten away with only a very vague explanation of Pax returning to his birth home to deal with some family matters. It was the truth after all, juts not the whole truth. Everyone knew that while Pax was related to them, he had been adopted which meant he could have lots of family out somewhere in the world.

Finally, Noctis was able to leave the dais in the ballroom and walk out among the party goers, heading for the refreshment tables to get a drink, Ignis handing one to him before he actually reached the table.

“Alright?” he asked quietly and Noctis nodded, eyes scanning the crowd for Prompto. Like his Dad, his best friend tended to stick to the edges now that Gladio was at his side, keen eyes searching the whole group for any threats. He finally spotted the blonde near the doors to the balcony and Prom flashed him a grin. How he could vanish so easily in the crowd when his bright hair should make him stand out Noctis didn’t know.

Gladio stiffened, hand going to his ear piece even as he turned, shoving Noctis back towards Ignis who grabbed him and pulled him back further, dagger appearing in his free hand as Gladio summoned his shield but too slow. Gladio cried out in shock and pain and Noctis’ eyes went wide in horror as he saw a spray of blood. A hand raised for another blow only for there to be a sharp report and the would-be assassin dropped, a bullet through his brain. Gladio dropped to a knee, hands pressed to his face as everyone panicked.

Noctis tensed at the sound of warping but then relaxed as members of the Glaive appeared, surrounding them protectively. He looked around, seeing Clarus forcing his Dad out one of the hidden exits, their eyes meeting briefly and he saw the relief in his Dad’s at his standing, unharmed. He spotted Prompto pushing through the crowds, gun in hand and he knew who had made the shot. Prompto had killed to save Gladio, to save him and Ignis too.

“Highness?” Titus Drautos called out as he joined them.

“I’m fine, Gladio blocked the attack,” Noctis answered immediately and then Prompto was joining them too.

“There were two on the far balcony, Da…the Marshal and Guard have them,” the blonde reported smartly and Drautos nodded.

“Let’s get you to the bunker to be safe.”

“Gladio needs a Doctor or a potion.”

“I’m fine Noct,” Gladio answered as one of the Glaive helped him up. “It’s not too deep and missed my eye.”

“Move people,” Titus commanded and the group began to move for another secret passage to get Noctis to safety.

Once they were inside one of the glaive pushed back their hood, revealing Libertus who moved to examine Gladio’s face. “Well, you’ll have a nice scar but it’s not as bad as it first looked,” Lib assured him as Noctis handed over a potion. Gladio held still, letting it be broken over the wound, sealing it.

“You’ll look dashing,” Crowe teased as she lowered her hood.

Then all they could do was wait for the all clear to be given. Noctis spent the time pacing, he knew his Dad was okay, he’d seen him, and Ignis had told him once the news came over the comms that he had made it to one of the other bunkers.

Finally, after four hours, the lockdown was lifted and they could head back to the Royal Wing to change, clean up and sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis read the report Cor and Titus had submitted, fighting down his rage before he accidentally summoned Ramuh. The fact the Fulgurian had given him the ability to summon him was something that needed to remain a secret, it had been centuries since any of the Astrals had entered into a covenant with his family. Of the six, Bahamut resided elsewhere awaiting the Chosen King, Ifrit and Shiva had been killed by the Empire, Titan slumbered while holding up the meteor, and Ramuh was meant to sleep as well.

Having an Astral on side was no help against an assassin sent after his youngest son. Although if it appeared Noctis was about to die he had no doubt Ramuh would intervene to save him, they could not afford for Noctis to die after all. He did wonder if Bahamut himself would step in if necessary. It appeared the Empire was still attempting to end the line of Lucis Caelum off the battlefield. If they could kill Noctis, it would throw up a lot of chaos with Pax back in his birth world. It would look like he had no heirs and that Lucis would be ripe for the taking.

Thankfully, only an assassin had died this time, but Gladio would bear the scar for life. Prompto had saved his life by making a shot no one could believe; the boy was beyond gifted when it came to firearms. He wondered what the Emperor would think if he knew who had killed the assassin, to know one of his sons Retainers (though not officially due to his age) had been born to be an MT. It was why he did his best to keep Prompto out of the press, as he got older there were similarities in his looks to a certain scientist and they did not want the Empire to realise and target him as well.

Noctis had done well, he knew how his son would have hated being pulled back, to let Gladio deal with the assassin, to see him wounded. He hated it when Clarus took an injury protecting him as well. He had followed orders and remained protected until he could be removed from the situation, though Regis had felt Noctis’ magic stirring. If Prompto hadn’t shot the man, he had the feeling he would have faced the uncontrolled magic of an angry Prince. His magic had been damaged by the daemon attack but he was working hard to get passed that with help from the mages among the Glaive. Regis gave what help he could as well whenever he could spend time with Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto practiced against Ignis, both armed with knives. He’d been worried about his son since Noctis’ birthday, he’d had several nightmares, though Cor had expected that. Despite all of his training, Prompto had never killed before, thankfully he had gotten him out before he was old enough for even the Empire to have expected him to make a human kill. He was relieved to note the nightmares had lessened and possibly even stopped now.

He was proud of his son, for acting so quickly to defend his friends, for making what should have been an impossible shot, and for not baulking after. He had wondered if Prompto would pull back, re-consider what he wanted to do with his life. Cor would have accepted that, Prompto had made no Oaths yet, he was free to choose something other than the Crownsguard. Prompto hadn’t mentioned it at all. Instead, he’d increased his training, looking to also get better with weapons other than his guns. Out of the three, he knew Prompto would be swearing his Oath to Noctis when the time came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as he listened to Noctis’ account of his week at school, Prompto chiming in on occasion. Thankfully, things had settled down since the assassination attempt at Noctis’ birthday celebration. Gladio had healed well, the scar was visible but he didn’t seem to mind at all, wearing it as much as a badge of honour as he did the ever-growing tattoo.

It was nice to spend time together with no business to get in the way for once. When his phone rang the boys fell silent, looking over at him, as did Cor and Clarus. He sighed but retrieved the phone only to freeze as he saw the name on the screen.

“Regis?” Clarus asked in alarm.

He put his phone down on the table, letting them see the name before he answered the call and put it on speaker. “Hello?” he asked warily, it wasn’t possible.

“Dad,” was the answer.

Noctis jolted in his seat, eyes wide, as he stared at his Dad. It couldn’t be…could it?

“Pax?”

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter10 -Earth

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_People have asked about the call at the end of last chapter. The last chapter on earth only covered a few hours, while that Eos chapter covered months, so from Pax’s side the call won’t be happening for quite a while. _

**Chapter 10 – Earth**

Pax leant back against the pillows, mind reeling with everything Sirius had told him. It was a lot to take in, the man responsible for his being with his Aunt was the Headmaster of a School? The same man who had kidnapped him to bring him back? He did not like that at all so when Sirius offered to press charges he agreed immediately.

“Do I need to stay in bed or can I get dressed?” he asked, if this man was going to show up soon then he did not wish to meet him in pyjamas.

“I don’t see why you can’t get up and dress. Though I doubt he brought any luggage for you. I could transfigure what you’re wearing?”

“No problem,” he called his spare clothing from the Armiger, seeing Sirius’ eyes go wide. “Bathroom?” he asked and Sirius pointed. Pax went in and glanced around, stepping in the shower to clean up fully. Once down he dressed in his casual outfit, black cropped trousers, a steel grey shirt with light skull prints, and a short sleeved black jacket that he left unzipped. The jacket had breast pockets; the buttons carried the family skull motif like his t-shirt. He finished it off with black buckled boots with red soles and a black glove on his left hand, his off hand. He fixed his hair as best he could and made use of the wrapped toothbrush before leaving the room, letting Sirius look him over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing clothing appear in a flash of crystal-like light had been a shock but then H…Pax left the bathroom. His whole bearing was Royal, he was confident without being arrogant. The clothing though…looked a lot more casual than he had expected, and very muggle.

He was still working through the idea that his Godson was Crown Prince of a nation….that did not appear to be in their world, pity, he would love to see a King deal with Dumbledore. He sounded like a good King too, to take in a child he knew nothing about except that they were distantly related.

Dooby popped back in, wringing his hands. “Headmaster and law lady are coming Master Padfoot Sir.”

“Alright Dobby,” he nodded.

“Law lady?” Pax asked as he straightened his jacket.

“Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.”

“Right.”

“She’s a good person to have on your side,” he offered before the door opened and the two entered.

“Harry my boy, so good to see you awake,” Dumbledore twinkled and Sirius covered a grin, waiting for the fireworks.

He watched as Pax drew himself up, expression cool and calm, he looked every inch the Pureblood but without the haughty disdain. “My name is Pax Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis. I do not know you and I am definitely not your boy; I would hope such things would be illegal here.”

Sirius nearly choked in trying not to laugh even as Dumbledore paled slightly and…yep, Amelia was amused too.

“Now Harry…”

“My Godson has told you the name his adoptive parents gave him, the only name he’s ever known. Show enough manners to use it,” he chided the Headmaster.

“Prince Pax?”

“Yes ma’am?” Pax turned politely to her.

“Madam Amelia Bones, I am head of the Department of Law Enforcement. You said you were adopted?”

“Yes Madam, my Father found me abandoned and almost dead. When it was discovered we were distantly related he and my Mother adopted me as they had no children of their own to inherit the Crown. Happily, they were soon blessed with another son, my little brother. I would like to be returned to them as swiftly as possible.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I am afraid that may be difficult your Highness.” Amelia could curse Dumbledore for causing an international incidence! She’d have to contact the department of international relations, find out where Lucis was and what they would have to do to avert any hostilities. A man who would take in a child as their King had, would not be happy with Dumbledore kidnapping that son or his being forced into a Tournament known for killing the participants. At least she had been assigned to Downing Street when a young Auror, so she knew the basics of how to address Royalty.

“And why is that?” he asked and she was impressed by his maturity and cool calm. Thankfully he seemed to lack the arrogance of many Purebloods.

“Have you heard of the Triwizard Tournament?”

“No ma’am.”

Wonderful. She shot a glare at Dumbledore who remained silent after the Prince’s comments. She looked back to the Prince, his manner of dress was a little odd, muggle clothing? Most Royal families were non-magical after all. He obviously hadn’t been attending Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, perhaps he’d had private tutors for his own security? She took a deep breath and began explaining.

“How can I possibly be bound by a contract I never signed? It cannot have been my signature on the paper or else it would have read Pax Lucis Caelum.”

“That is a very good question,” she looked to Dumbledore.

“I have had Alastor looking into it but he has yet to learn how it was done. A strong Confundus spell is one of the suspected methods used. It does not matter, now that Harry is here, he needs to get settled into life at Hogwarts.”

“I beg to differ; Headmaster Dumbledore was it?” Pax asked and he nodded. “I am not, and have no desire to ever be, a student of this so-called school. Also, Madam Bones said your school has a Champion so if I was truly entered then it was under the name of another school. The sooner this is resolved and I can return home the better.

“Now Harry,”

“My name is Pax,” he stated coldly.

“Your parents had you on the list for Hogwarts the moment you were born.”

“And I should care about that why? I have a life and duties to return to. I am quite happy attending my current school as well and have no desire to transfer to another. My family need me and I will not abandon them or my friends.”

If Dumbledore had any plans of Harry…Pax giving in and being a happy Hogwarts student she hoped he could live with the disappointment. This young Prince was obviously independent and very firm in his desire to return to his family, not that she could blame him.

“Madam Bones, on Pax’s behalf I will be pressing charges against Headmaster Dumbledore for the illegal sealing of the Potter will, his placement with the Dursley’s, and now kidnapping,” Sirius spoke up and she could have danced for joy, Dumbledore had managed to avoid too much trouble over the will due to his reputation, but official charges brought by the boy and his Godfather? That would be a lot harder for him to wriggle out of.

“Of course, I will send someone to take a formal statement from you both later. For now, with no family present, I will grant emergency custody to you Lord Black, as his Highness will need a guardian until his family is contacted. If that is alright with both of you?” she asked and Sirius nodded immediately, Pax following him. “I am sure the two of you have much to discuss, can I escort you to the Floo?”

“Now Amelia, as a Champion Harry needs to remain at the school.”

“Actually he doesn’t, nowhere in the rules does it say a foreign Champion has to reside on campus,” she shot him down. She led them from the private room and into the main part of the Hospital Wing where there was a Floo.

Madam Pomfrey left her office and approached them. “It is good to see you awake Mr Potter, your Godfather’s house elf said that you have eaten.” She glanced at Sirius who nodded. “Very well, you’re free to go.”

“We’ll be using your Floo, Poppy,” Amelia told her so she went to activate it.

“Have you ever travelled by Floo?” She heard Sirius asking him.

“What is Floo?” the Prince asked in return.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you through,” Sirius answered.

Amelia stepped up and went through to her office, sending a note to Shacklebolt to come see her. He had Tonks as his trainee and Tonks was Sirius’ cousin which made them the ideal pair to interview the young Prince. This was going to be a political nightmare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax managed not to stumble as Sirius helped him from the fireplace. That had to be the worst method of travel ever invented. What did they have against cars? They seemed to be in a rather old-fashioned kitchen and then a man walked in. he thought he was older for a minute but now, he was prematurely aged, like his Dad.

“Sirius? What did….” the man trailed off, staring at Pax with wide eyes. “Harry?” he reached out for a chair and collapsed into it.

“Pax, this is Remus Lupin, an old school friend of myself and your birth Dad. Remus, this is Pax Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis. He was adopted when he was found. We have a lot to talk about.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax woke to un unfamiliar ceiling for the second day and sighed, curling up on his side. he reached into the Armiger, bringing out a framed photo of him, Noct, and their Dad taken six months earlier. It wasn’t an official shot but a candid one Prom had caught. He ran his fingers over the glass, fighting the urge to cry. He felt so lost and alone. How was he meant to last six years without them?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax stood patiently on the stool as his measurements were taken. There was no way he was following local magical fashions, he could put up with the half cape he wore for the most formal of functions, even the longer one Dad wore, but robes? Gross. He was not a Council member! He always felt so sorry for Uncle Clarus. He had seen the fashions in what they called the ‘muggle’ world, much more like what he was used to. Sirius had dragged him to a tailor to have a wardrobe made to specification.

He wasn’t just a Prince back home, the Potter’s were apparently a rather old family, respected. On top of that, Sirius had named him his heir when he was born, meaning had he grown up on Earth he would have grown up as heir to House Black. All of that meant he had to maintain a certain look.

So far, he didn’t think much of the magicals. He liked Sirius and not just because he looked a lot like Dad. He just knew the man was on his side. His friend Remus seemed far more reserved, like something weighed him down, but he thought he would like him. He’d listened to people as they walked through the Alley, seen the paper over the last two days. He’d thought Insomnia was cut off, isolated, from the world but it was to keep the Empire and daemons out. These people cut themselves off by choice, they had to hide magic, but the people didn’t have to hide as well.

The article on him would be out in tomorrow’s paper, which was why they had come to the tailor today, before he became too recognisable. His measurements finally done, he stepped down and they went to look at fabrics and styles. He summoned his phone from the Armiger and turned it on, bringing up a photo of himself at his last official birthday party. Everything was soon arranged, he would have the suit before the “Weighing of the Wands” ceremony, the first official event of the Tournament. He’d had to ask what a wand was, shocking Sirius and Remus. They would be going to buy him one next, to begin teaching him the local magic, he had no plans to be handicapped by needing one past learning to feel and manipulate their kind of magic.

He’d done a formal interview with two Aurors, their version of the Guard. He’d liked Tonks, she was fun and related to Sirius so he thought maybe they could be friends, she was only about seven years older than him. Shacklebolt was serious and stern, like Uncle Cor, but he also didn’t get mad when Tonks tripped over her own feet and he had listened carefully to everything Pax had said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione took her copy of the prophet from the owl and unfolded it, eyes going wide as she read the headline.

**“Harry Potter kidnapped from legal family by Headmaster Dumbledore!**

**Crown Prince Pax Lucis Caelum stolen from his bed! Is War Coming to Britain?”**

She quickly read the article which turned out to be a detailed account by Lord Black and the Prince. It covered what little he remembered of his life with his maternal Aunt, how he had been found by King Regis and then adopted as they were distantly related. The birth of his baby brother, information on his childhood….and then his kidnapping from his bed by the Headmaster with no attempt to speak to him or his adoptive family. There was even a picture of him with Lord Black, dressed in black clothing that the article explained were ‘Prince’s fatigues’, the causal outfit made of material that offered a degree of protection from weapons and magic. There was even a picture of a Picture in the article, Harry…Pax, with his adoptive father and brother, they were definitely related, maybe through the Blacks? He didn’t look like the books said he would, yes he had black hair, green eyes and the scar but he wasn’t wearing glasses, his hair was shorter and the way he stood was confident, not arrogant thankfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remus glanced up, watching Har…Pax, as he read the books he had recommended he start with. He was so different to how Remus had expected but…he thought they were good differences. He lived in a world were assassination and war were very real for the Royal Family, where they were one of only two families with magic, yet he didn’t act anything like say…a Malfoy. He was confident yes, firm in his beliefs, but he did not look down on anyone. He had even explained volunteering in soup kitchens last winter, working to help the refugees who came to the protected capital. He thought James and Lily would be proud of the young man their son had become. Would…would he still treat Remus well if he knew his secret? The full moon was coming up.

“Is something wrong Remus?” Pax asked, putting his book down. When Pax gave you his attention, he gave you all of his attention.

“How far have you read into that book?”

“I am up to the chapter on vampires. It’s all rather fascinating,” he admitted. “We have nothing like these, altered humans I guess?”

Altered humans, he’d never heard them termed in that way before. It also meant he had already read the werewolf chapter. He was a rather fast reader; he had explained that he had been taught to speed read due to all of the paperwork involved in a monarchy. “There is something about me that you should know,” he finally admitted softly.

“That you’re an altered human?” Pax asked, shocking him. The young Prince smiled. “You feel...different, wilder. You’re definitely not a vampire though.”

Remus was amazed that he’d somehow been able to sense that. “You’re not scared of me?” Didn’t he understand yet? He sat still as Pax stood and walked over, shocking him by taking his hands and then he felt…something, ancient, powerful, Pax’s eyes glowing almost red for a second.

“No, you won’t hurt me, you don’t want to hurt anyone,” Pax smiled at him.

“I’m a werewolf,” he admitted and Pax just nodded, squeezing his hands before letting go and sitting back down. No one had ever taken it so calmly, even Lily and she’d been muggleborn. What was that he’d sensed from Pax? Was it the magic of Lucis? He hadn’t really seen anything but Sirius had explained how he stored things and they’d appear in a flash, no matter where Pax was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius smiled as Pax walked down the stairs, adjusting his tie. “You look very smart,” he offered. It was amazing how quickly he and Remus had adjusted to calling him Pax rather than Harry. Then again, he was nothing like the baby they had once known so maybe that was what made it easier? He could never see much of James in him, other than his looks, but he could see a lot of Lily. They’d been pushing his magical education but they didn’t have enough time before the First Task, they’d have to hope he could get through the Tournament with what they could teach him as well as the magic he was used to, plus his weapons.

“Ready?” Remus asked and Pax nodded. This would be his first outing since the article on his life had been published.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat with Neville and tried not to feel claustrophobic. The Great Hall was packed to capacity. The Weighing of the Wands had started off as a small thing but had blown up into a spectacle and all because of the news article on Harry Potter, or Crown Prince Pax Lucis Caelum. She had been looking forward to meeting him before, but now she wasn’t sure. Would he be like those stuck up Purebloods, raised pampered and arrogant?

No one had seen him since the article was published so the school had been hounded until the Headmaster agreed to hold the ceremony in the Great Hall, allowing the press and public to attend. At least they hadn’t moved it to the Quidditch Pitch or something. The other three Champions stood on the dais with the heads of their School, they were just waiting on the Prince.

She glanced at where the Headmaster usually stood, unsure what to think of him now. He had kidnapped Harry without even trying to approach his adoptive family. Surely they would have agreed to his coming when it was explained the Goblet would strip him of his magic. Then again, he had been living in a whole different world for the last eleven years, maybe they would have thought it a joke? That the Headmaster had been able to use the school and Goblet to go to another world to retrieve him was amazing and crazy. Would he ever be able to return to his family? Or would he stay in Britain?

She craned her head to see as the Hall fell silent, the sound of approaching footsteps echoing off the polished stone floors. She almost had to stand but then she saw him, with Lord Black and Remus Lupin walking juts behind him. Harry Potter…Prince Pax. He was dressed in a smart suit under a shirt cape, his black hair tied back at the nape of his neck, green eyes scanning the crowds calmly. As she watched him she bit back a grin, he was everything Malfoy tried to be, calm, poised, elegant, but there was no arrogance or disdain as he looked at them all. He reminded her of when she had seen a member of the Royal family on tv, which made sense. Different world or not, the training for public appearances was probably similar.

He walked up to the dais and offered a bow of his head, nothing more. Technically he outranked everyone in the room as a Crown Prince, the Minister was just that, only a Minister.

“Ah, good, very good. Welcome home to the Wizarding World Mr Potter,” Fudge greeted and you could have heard a snowflake fall let alone a pin drop. Had he really just said that? She leaned over Neville who had sucked in a breath of shock, meeting his eyes before getting a look at the Prince’s face…he was not happy.

“My name, Sir, is Pax Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis. I have not given you leave to be familiar with me. As far as I am concerned, Harry Potter died the day his parents did. I am not him,” he kept his voice calm and level but projected so that everyone could hear. He stepped up onto the stage where the staff table had been removed, back straight and head up.

She heard Ron snort in disgust. “Arrogant git.”

“He’s Crown Prince, Ron. No one would be allowed to use his name except close friends and family. Don’t you know anything about Royalty? Britain is a monarchy. He’s not arrogant, he’s confident, there’s a difference,” she hissed back at him.

They watched as Fudge tried to shake the Prince’s hand only to be blocked by Lord Black, Bagman then approaching, smiling nervously.

Champion number four! In you come, Har…err, Prince Pax, come along…nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

"Wand weighing?" he asked curiously, their voices carrying thanks to magic.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . . . "

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Prince Pax and Hermione frowned, she’d read some of that…woman’s articles and didn’t think much of her. She was forcing herself to think of him as Prince Pax and not Harry Potter, she doubted they’d meet but if they did she didn’t want to embarrass herself. Skeeter’s hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Honestly, she looked ridiculous and yet the magical world thought she was marvellous.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with the Prince before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at the Prince. "The youngest champion, you know. . . to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Ha…the Prince has no objection?"

“Actually as Prince Pax’s emergency guardian I am not allowing any interviews,” Lord Black intervened smoothly. “After all, he is still a minor,” that was definitely a warning.

“Right…yes, well,” Bagman backtracked.

Hermione sighed, they were all making such a wonderful impression, she wouldn’t blame him for running.

It was at that moment that Headmaster Dumbledore appeared with Ollivander at his side, the two speaking quietly as they walked. Dumbledore immediately looked up at the Prince and she noticed him frown slightly. Why? Because he wasn’t wearing robes, the article? They both stepped up onto the platform and turned to the crowd. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." At his words the Hall fell silent.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm…" He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's,” she spoke proudly of that fact but Hermione heard the immediate mutters and slurs, feeling sorry for the older girl for the first time.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you..." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," he scooped up the flowers and handed them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next. "

Fleur glided back to her place with her Headmistress, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" asked Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition. You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning. That got some snickers form the boys watching.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please. "

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…Avis!" The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves…Prince Pax. "

The Prince nodded and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember, after all this was purchased only two weeks ago.”

That caused a swell of whispers. He had only had a wand for two weeks? Then how had he been learning magic? Or…had he?

“Eleven inches…nice and supple…holly and phoenix feather…an unusual combination for an unusual wizard,” he stated, before handing it back to the Prince who nodded and returned to Lord Black and Mr Lupin.

“And now…”

“Photos Dumbledore!” Bagman cut in and soon they were all being moved around for photos which Lord Black did allow the Prince to participate in. if he hadn’t, there probably would have been a riot.

“And now please guests, unless previously invited, if you would leave so that the students may settle in to their dinners? Thank you,” Dumbledore called and the crowds reluctantly left.

Hermione spotted Lord Black speaking quietly with the Prince who nodded and turned, eyes scanning the tables. He looked at where the other foreign students were sitting and then stepped down, walking right towards her and Neville, it made sense, they were on the end of the Gryffindor table.

He nodded to them in greeting. “May I join you?”

Neville stood and offered a polite bow, acknowledging his rank as Prince…Neville was heir to an Ancient and Noble House and the Potter’s weren’t one…unless he was also Lord Black’s heir? He then looked up and smiled shyly. “Please.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax prepared himself when the boy bowed but then he smiled and Pax knew he’d made the right choice, that smile reminded him of when Prompto had been little and so unsure. “Thank you,” he sat down beside them. “I’m sure you’ve heard my name several times,” he offered a small smile of his own, “but I do not know yours.”

“Neville Longbottom, your Highness, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and this is Miss Hermione Granger.”

“It’s nice to meet you both, please, call me Pax. We’re the same age, right?”

“Yes you…Pax, we’re both Fourth Years,” Miss Granger answered with a small smile, seeming shocked he had sat with them. “Will you be joining our classes?”

“No, I am not a student at this school so I will be receiving tutoring. Also, school in Insomnia has a very different curriculum.”

“You won’t be coming to Hogwarts? But you’re the Boy-Who-Lived!” A red head boy about their age yelled and Pax stared at him coldly.

“Do you always butt into conversations that have nothing to do with you?”

“That is Ronald Weasley,” Longbottom offered. “He’s…”

“A jealous git?” a girl called and the redhead flushed but turned away.

“So you go to school even though you’re a Prince?”

“First Royal to attend public school,” he smiled. “Dad’s way of getting me to socialise more and let me get to know the people.” With that the other students shifted closer, asking questions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius smiled when he saw Pax talking with the kids who would have been his year mates. He could see the kid was holding himself back but he was being polite and didn’t seem uncomfortable so he wouldn’t rescue him. he didn’t like having him near Dumbledore but the man couldn’t leave the school until the Tournament was over, then he could be brought to trial over what he had done to Pax. If he tried anything….he may be the white sheep of the family but he was still a Black and he would defend his Godson.

_TBC…._

_This chapter fought me all the way. _


	11. Chapter 11 - Earth

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_In case you were curious, yes, Pax’s outfit he had in the Armiger is the same one that Noct wears in the game, little brother copying big brother. _

**Chapter 11 – Earth**

“Granger wait up!” A voice called and she hesitated but then turned, surprised to see Cedric Diggory. “Can I talk to you?”

“Okay…”

He glanced around, opening the door to an empty classroom. “I noticed the Prince sat with you, could you get a letter to him?”

“Maybe, why?” she asked warily.

“I know what the first task is, so do the others. It’s not fair if he’s the only one who doesn’t.”

“What is it?” she asked and he frowned.

“Dragons,” he whispered.

“What! That’s insane!”

“It gets worse, they’re nesting mother’s, I saw them. Just…try to let him know, okay?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you,” she bolted from the room, she had to find Neville. If they couldn’t contact Pax surely he would know how to contact Lord Black, or his Grandmother would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax watched the owl wing its way into the kitchen, still baffled by the ways of travel and communication they used. The only useful one seemed to be apparition, similar to warping without the drawback of line of sight and needing an anchor point, usually a thrown weapon. Without a way to charge the battery, he was being very careful of using his phone, not wanting to drain it too quickly. He wanted access to pictures of his extended family for as long as possible, not to mention various video files and even books he had on it. He was just glad he’d tossed it into the Armiger that day and forgotten to take it back out before going to bed.

Sirius accepted the letter, waved his wand over it, and then held it out to him. “It’s for you.”

Sure enough his full name and title were on the front. He broke the seal and pulled it out. “It’s from the girl I sat next to, Miss Granger. She says the Hogwarts Champion, Mr Diggory, approached her with information on the first task. Apparently he thinks the task will be unfair since the other champions are aware of what they will face and I’m not.”

“Does she say what it is?”

“Dragons, nesting mother’s actually,” Pax read and then looked up in alarm as a mug shattered.

Remus’ eyes glinted wolf gold in rage. “They what?” he demanded, voice shaking.

“Dragons…” Sirius whispered, looking rather pale.

“I’m assuming deadly then?”

“It takes a team of wizards to take on a dragon, but a nesting mother?” Remus growled.

“None of these schools teach combat so why would they pit the students against such a deadly being? Unless we’re not meant to fight them?” Pax pointed out, calming them down a bit.

Remus moved and grabbed the book he’d purchased after Harry’s name had been drawn, it covered the history of the Tournament. They waited while he skimmed over every first task. “Pax is right, the task usually involves facing a category XXXXX Creature, but not in combat. That is why it often ends in death. Second task is usually retrieving something taken from you. The third is a puzzle, often a maze.” He’d read it before but the terror of hearing nesting mothers had driven it from his mind.

“So how do I get passed a dragon?” At least it wasn’t going to be an Astral.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax straightened out his coat, leaving the hood and face mask off. Technically, he probably shouldn’t be wearing the uniform, even if it was only a replica. But he needed an outfit for the Tournament and what better way to show his allegiance than the uniform of the Kingsglaive? Granted, it wasn’t made of the same special material as those back home, but it was made from the toughest, most protective, materials Sirius could find.

He would have to rely on skills he had trained with since childhood. He had an advantage over the local Champions in one way, warping. He was learning fast when it came to theory but casting magic was a different story. He loathed his wand, it felt…restrictive. The magic they used was far more varied and yet also limited because they needed a focus. He’d seen the kind of magic his Dad was capable of, even the Glaive. He wasn’t near their level, not yet, but with six years? He’d get there. He’d learn the local stuff but he’d find a way to do it without a wand.

He left his bedroom to find Sirius and Remus waiting for him, dressed formally.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll get,” he answered.

“Time to go,” Remus told them, moving to the Floo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione looked around from near the Champions tent, it was almost time, where was he? Then she spotted Lord Black in the distance….Remus Lupin which meant…there he was Pax. He was dressed differently to how he’d been during the Weighing of the Wands, still in black but it seemed heavier and he was wearing boots too. The long coat was fitted but could almost pass as a robe, though it was obvious he was wearing trousers under it.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, offering a smile, Neville at her side. “We just wanted to say good luck,” she told him once he was closer and he smiled.

“Thanks. And thank you again for passing on the warning.”

She nodded and then stepped up, giving him a brief hug, feeling him stiffen in surprise but then he briefly hugged her back. “Don’t die,” she whispered before moving back and Neville stepped up, offering his hand. Pax shook it and then he was ushered passed them and into the tent.

“Come on, Luna probably can’t hold our seats much longer,” Neville told her and she nodded, following him to the stands.

What idiot had decided to bring the Tournament back? They said it was meant to be a safer version and what do they do, bring in nesting dragons mother’s! if she ever got her hands or wand on that…urgh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax stepped out of the tent and walked past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence. He stared up at the stands where hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him. That…was a lot of people, more than had been at the press conference he’d held after Noct was hurt…more than at any of the balls he’d been to either.

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. This was nothing like the images he had seen of the Draconian or any other creature on Eos that could be called something like a dragon. Even the pictures in the books Sirius and Remus supplied did not do it justice.

He closed his eyes, focusing his mind and magic and then flung his hand out, sword appearing. He studied the arena, taking it all in, before hurling the blade.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus watched in shock as Harry somehow conjured a sword and then threw it, vanishing in a flash of blue only to reappear, hanging by one hand from the sword that was now buried in the wall. That was no apparition so what was it? Where had he learnt such a thing? Who would teach a child such a powerful technique?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax judged his second throw and then he was moving, appearing in the nest, he scooped the egg up with one arm and then warped again, feeling a flash of pain as he did. He stumbled but he was out of the arena, hearing the dragon going crazy behind him, the crowd silent in shock before breaking into cheers. He reached up to his shoulder and hissed in pain, hand coming away red with blood. He walked towards the tent and once out of sight he summoned a potion, crushing it in his hand. He had to conserve them; he didn’t have enough to last six years unless he was very careful when he used them.

He walked in to see the other Champions in various states of health although none looked to be in danger, if they had…could he have held back from helping them?

“On the bed please your Highness,” Madam Pomfrey ordered and Pax obediently sat. She took out her wand and began checking him over, finding where the spikes on the dragons tail had sliced into his clothing, and the wet blood. Thankfully, the wound was very shallow and she easily sealed it up, letting him go get his score.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled and accepted the letter from the owl. She opened it and read the letter from Pax before giving it to Neville. She wished he was attending Hogwarts with them but she understood why. Who would wish to attend a school run by the person who kidnapped them from a loving family?

He had begun sharing things of his home with them in the letters while they shared stories of Hogwarts and their lives away from the school. Eos sounded like an interesting place….and very scary. Daemons….MT’s….she shuddered at the very thought of them. The war between Lucis and the Empire sounded far worse than any war….though maybe the nuclear bombing at the end of the last world war was worse, if only in the amount of people dead from a single attack. Then again, it sounded like Earth’s population was much larger so how did you equate such things?

The announcement had been made yesterday of the Yule Ball, it explained why dress robes had been on their lists. The Castle was full of talk of nothing else, everyone trying to find a date. The fact that it was compulsory had annoyed her, she liked spending Christmas with her family.

“Planning to ask someone?” Neville asked and she sighed.

“Who? I know you’re going to ask Luna so she can attend and maybe for more reasons than that?” She asked and he blushed slightly. “No one wants to go with the buck-tooth bookworm,” she shrugged. “I’ll have my letter done by lunch.”

Neville watched her go and then pulled out a piece of parchment. Maybe it was crazy but even if they only went as friends, at least they’d have good company.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax read Neville’s letter and then went to find Sirius. “Is the Yule ball compulsory?”

“We’re looking into it. Technically, it isn’t a task, but it is traditional. It’s been announced then?”

“They told the school yesterday according to Neville and Hermione. Neville…suggested I ask Hermione since the Champions are expected to have a date.”

“And what do you think about that?” Sirius asked…seriously.

Pax sat down. “I’ve never taken someone to a dance before. I have been to a lot of ball’s, there is one every year for my birthday and now that Noct is older, there’s one for him too. It is expected we dance but we circulate, we don’t bring a date. Since we’re both too young to even consider marriage, being ‘connected’ to anyone is complicated.”

“And Hermione herself?”

“She’s nice, smart, I think we are becoming friends, Neville too. I’ve never had a friend before, outside of the others. Gladio is a year younger than me and he’s an Amicitia, the line of Shields to the King. Ignis was chosen by Dad because he’s scarily smart for the future role of Adviser, he’s two years younger than me. They were Retainers before we became friends. Prompto…if any of us get our hands on his ‘Dad’ it won’t be pretty. Uncle Cor brought him to Insomnia and we convinced him to adopt him. He’s Noct’s best friend and it’s always been assumed he’ll swear his Oaths to him, not me. He’s more like another little brother. I think part of why Dad sent me to public school was him hoping I’d make friends but…they either don’t speak to me or want to be friends with the Prince.”

“Sounds much like the trouble you would have had here as Heir Black and the Boy-Who-Lived, there will always be people who want to ride your coattails. Miss Granger does not strike me as one. Take the ball as a chance to have fun and be a teenager. You don’t have to see it as a date but as a chance to become friends, just make sure she knows if it is a date or as friends.”

Pax nodded, that made sense. He got up and went to write to Hermione, it should probably be done in person but he wasn’t going to be at the school before the Ball.

“So we should stop looking to get you out of the Ball?” Sirius called a while later and Pax gave his letter to the owl Sirius had bought him for his letters without tying up the House of Black’s official owl.

“I guess that depends on her answer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione accepted the package from Ramuh, Pax’s owl, slipping it into her bag before dashing off to class. The whole day she had to fight the urge to open it. She couldn’t believe he had asked her to the Ball, even if only as friends. He literally could have chosen any girl in the castle or from the visiting schools…but he didn’t want some simpering fangirl on his arm all night.

When she finally returned to the dorm she took out the package and opened it and found a note in familiar fancy handwriting. “For the ball?” she murmured before opening the box, her eyes going wide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Minerva smiled slightly as she saw the young Prince, dressed in the same style as he had been at the Wand ceremony, though the suit was a different one, even more formal perhaps? The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. He spotted her and made his way through the crowd, many moving out of his way. The stories of his First Task win had spread and grown ridiculously since the event, some going so far as to saw he had slain the dragon with a sword.

“Deputy Headmistress,” he greeted.

“Your Highness,” she greeted in return. “I believe your date is arriving,” she nodded towards the stairs and Pax turned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione walked down the stairs, smiling once she saw him. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material and resting around her neck was the gold chain and sapphire pendant he had sent her as a gift.

It had been his idea but Sirius had helped find it by taking him to Gringotts. They were still sorting out the mess the Potter accounts had become since his Grandfather’s death but Sirius had known jewellery had been stored in a vault, pieces collected by his family over the centuries. It had felt right to give Hermione one. Not like they were of any use gathering dust in the vault.

He walked to the base of the stairs and offered a bow to her, Hermione nervously curtseying back. It wasn’t the smooth, polished move he normally saw and that made it feel realer. He took her hand and kissed the back before tucking her arm through his. “You look beautiful,” he offered and she blushed.

“Thank you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione was so nervous when she walked down the stairs to see Pax standing with Professor McGonagall. He turned to her and she saw his eyes widen slightly before he walked to the stairs, bowing to her as she left them. She hadn’t seen him bow to anyone! He only ever nodded his head so why? She curtseyed as best as she knew how and then he was kissing the back of her hand, slipping her arm through his.

“You look beautiful,” he offered and she blushed.

“Thank you.” She felt tongue-tied, not something she was used to at all!

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Hermione smoothed her robes and then Pax led her forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Or perhaps Delacour was using her charms on him? Cedric and Cho stood next to where they stopped and Cedric offered a bow to Pax who bowed his head deeper than normal, in respect for Cedric’s sportsmanship? Krum had a girl on his arm, Hermione thought she was a Durmstrang student as well.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. It was like a winter wonderland; the staff and House Elves really had gone all out to impress their visitors.

She caught sight of Ron and Padma as they neared the top table. Ron was watching them pass with narrowed eyes while poor Padma was looking sulky. Hermione focused elsewhere, not willing to let him spoil her night. She felt like a Princess on the arm of a handsome Prince. It wasn’t a date, the idea of dating Royalty had never once in her life crossed her mind, not after seeing everything Princess Diana had gone through in marrying into the Royal family. Dating a Royal who lived in another world was crazy and not something smart. She liked Pax but they were just friends. One day he would find a way home and they would say goodbye and that was how it had to be. Until then, she would help him and be his friend.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff looked more like he was attending a funeral. Ludo Bagman, in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students. Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Mr. Crouch…was not there? The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Pax. Pax ignored, and why shouldn’t he, he likely had no idea who Percy was since they’d never met. Instead he held a chair out for her and then sat down, leaving the seats beside Percy to Cedric and Cho. Percy was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Hermione thought he definitely deserved the Royal snub, sure enough his expression fell when Pax ignored him.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before anyone could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

“Congratulations,” Cedric offered awkwardly.

"Why didn't he come?" Hermione asked, it would be rude to completely ignore him. She wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner. “Oh, I’m sorry. Pax, this is Percy Weasley. You met the twins and Ron at dinner after the wand ceremony,” she quickly introduced them.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overwork. He's not as young as he was - though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but - well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place. "

Hermione smiled politely as possible, praying someone would speak up.

“Lord Black told me of this Quidditch World Cup, it sounds an interesting sport,” Pax answered her prayer and that had Cedric and Cho happily telling him all about the game, helping them relax.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Dumbledore looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!" a nice way to show them all what to do without bringing too much attention to it.

Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Hermione glanced up at Pax to see how he felt about this new and more complicated method of dining and he seemed intrigued but not thrown off by it.

Viktor then took over the conversation, speaking of his school and it was fascinating to hear more about other magical schools. "Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

How that led to Dumbledore and Karkaroff arguing…oh well. Finally the tables were cleared and the band started up. The Weird Sisters trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments and got ready as the lights dimmed.

Beside her, Pax stood and then held his hand out to her and she realised the other Champions were rising as well.

“May I have this dance Miss Granger?” he asked formally but with a small smile and she took his hand.

“You may, your Highness,” she smiled back. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune as they moved out into the cleared space. He placed a hand on her waist and then clasped her hand in his other one. Then they were moving across the floor, Pax leading perfectly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius looked at the headlines, thankful to see the coverage of the Ball was far more tasteful than usual for the rag, perhaps they had finally realised just how vicious his lawyers could be and that they really liked slapping down the Prophet. There was a photo of everyone at the main table and then one of the Champions opening the dance, Pax and Hermione looked very nice together. If Pax planned to remain he would be encouraging that pair but since he wished to return home it could only end in heartbreak.

,,,,,,,,,,

The time to the Second Task flew by and soon Pax was making his way to the dock. His opinion of the Tournament organisers continued to plummet. Sending them into a lake during the depths of winter…and with nothing like cameras to track them Exactly what were the audience meant to be watching. He wouldn’t be able to warp his way through this one. He wasn’t sure what they could have that he would sorely miss, everything he valued was kept within the Armiger after all.

“Pax!” he turned and smiled at Neville.

“Come to watch the lake?” he asked but then frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s Hermione, no one’s seen her since last night.”

“What….no…they wouldn’t.” Would they? “Come on,” he pushed through the crowds and down to the dock, Neville practically running to keep up. He felt his magic surge in his growing anger but tamped it down. It was only a hunch after all. “Mr Bagman!” He called, not realising the spells on the dock ensured everyone could hear them.

“What can I do for you Prince Pax?” the man grinned.

“The clue said something would be taken. I have just been informed one of few people I consider friends has been missing since last night. Please tell me I am wrong,” he stared the suddenly nervous man down.

“Ah, well, you see. Rescuing an object isn’t really all that interesting, is it?” he asked, the stands having fallen silent.

“And Miss Granger gave her permission. What of her parents?” Pax demanded; voice as cold as the Glacian.

“They’re just muggles, what do they have to do with anything?”

“Congratulations, you are nothing more than a common criminal,” Pax informed him, the air around him charged with magic. “Kidnapping is a crime sir, no matter who you are. If one hair on her or any of these ‘hostages’ is harmed, I will be coming for you and all those involved. You will learn why the Lucis Caelum are considered one man armies.” He turned away before he electrocuted him and stormed to the edge of the dock, finding Miss Delacour had gone white. “Are you alright?”

“My sister! Gabrielle!” she turned to her Headmistress and there was an angry exchange of what he had been told was French. “They ‘ave taken her.”

Pax looked at the other Champions, seeing the growing realisation that someone they loved or at least cared about was somewhere in the freezing water. “This whole Tournament is nothing more than a sick joke. Perhaps we should show our displeasure?” He suggested and they nodded. Without anything else to say, all four dove into the lake to the shock of the officials. He pulled out the odd plant Remus had sourced for him and stuffed it in his mouth, grimacing at the flavour and texture. Cedric and Fleur created bubbles of air over their nose and mouth while Krum changed half of his body into a water creature and then they were off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“They can’t do that!” Bagman wailed.

“It would seem they have,” while it was good to see Harry could rally others to his side, he would need to be taught to respect their authority. He remembered too well another charismatic young man. He would not replace one Dark Lord with another. The boy would need to learn how to live in the Wizarding World, he was not a Prince, not anymore.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville watched, feeling Luna slip her hand in his. He was terrified for Hermione and whoever else had been put down there. By the sound of Delacour’s panic, her little sister was just a kid. How could they do this? He would write his Gran, if Pax went after the officials for this, he would stand with him. The Potter’s and Longbottom’s had been allies for a long time; he would honour that alliance. Pax was right, they had kidnapped them and put them in danger, that had to be illegal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione gasped, immediately shivering as she realised she was wet and freezing. She flailed but felt someone holding on to her.

“Hermione!” Pax, that was Pax. “I’ve got you, just relax,” he told her and she opened her eyes to find they were in the middle of the Black Lake.

“Wha…What happened?” she asked.

“Later, we need to get back to shore.”

That was when she spotted the other Champions, each with someone clinging to them. Hermione let go of Pax, seeing Delacour struggling with a little girl. “I’m okay, I cans swim. Help Fleur,” she told him and he looked her over before nodding and swimming over to them, taking the girl and Hermione swam closer to Fleur, she knew Veela were weaker in water. They whole group made their way to a dock where Madam Pomfrey quickly had them wrapped in warm blankets.

“Hermione!” Neville yelled, rushing over with a worried Luna.

“Hermione, did you agree to participate in this?” Pax asked gently.

“Participate in what?” she asked. “Wait…the Second Task? What’s going on?” her question had Pax standing to glare at the officials in anger.

“You didn’t even ask for their consent!” he snapped at them.

Hermione’s eyes went wide, realising why Pax was so mad. They had all been kidnapped….just like him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remus sighed and put the Prophet aside. The paper featured a picture of Pax facing Bagman, the Champions diving in before the whistle, and the bedraggled hostages with the Champions, special focus on Hermione and the little girl in Pax’s arms. For once, they made no mention of the little girls mixed heritage as she clung to the Prince. At least the paper was backing Pax and the other Champions, for now.

He looked up when Sirius emerged from the Floo. “How’d it go?”

His friend groaned dramatically and threw himself into a chair. “Thankfully, two of the hostages were purebloods, even if their ancestry is foreign. Though the picture in the Prophet of young Delacour clinging to Pax, Hermione at their side, did help. The officials have been placed on probation and have had their earnings from the Tournament garnished as compensation to the kids. Not as harsh a penalty as we wanted but it took a lot to push that much through...till I pointed out Pax’s threat. They tried to brush that off until they were reminded of his ‘warping’ ability and his liking for swords. I can’t wait till this farce is over. Any word from Hogwarts or the Aurors about how he was entered?”

“Nothing concrete and honestly? I don’t think Albus is looking too hard, if anything…I think he was hoping Pax would be entered so he could use the Goblet to find him.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Sirius sighed. “But I don’t think he actually put Pax’s name in the cup, so who did?”

“You-Know-Who? We know Albus believes he is still around and there were the rumours about odd happenings at the school in what would have been his first and second years. Could this have been his way to try and confirm if Pax was alive? And if so to either strip his magic or…”

“Or have him die. Maybe.” Either way, all they could do was keep teaching him and give what help they could to his work on the magic he had grown up with. “We need to teach him about Death Eater tactics, just in case. If anything happens, it’ll be during the next task.”

_TBC…_


	12. ch12 - Earth

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 12 – Earth**

Sirius watched Pax train, awed by his skill. He wouldn’t want to face the kid in a real fight, his magic wasn’t as varied but he was a far more unpredictable opponent than a Hogwarts trained magical. The fact that wards didn’t seem to affect his ‘warping’ at all also meant he could strike in places that left them at a disadvantage.

His magical education was going well, he had a knack for DADA which made sense if his training had been for combat. He hated that Harry….Pax had such obvious training, the idea he’d grown up in a land at war, but despite that it was obvious he loved his family and they loved him. The photos on his ‘phone’ had at least allowed him to put faces to the names and yes, he really did look a lot like the King.

Pax stopped, releasing his weapons, grabbing a towel to wipe away the sweat. “Good afternoon Sirius,” Pax smiled at him and Sirius grinned back. He was glad Pax had relaxed around them over the last months, the formality fading away unless there were others around, though he was always polite.

“Hey kiddo, this came in the mail. There’s a meet at Hogwarts for info on the next task tomorrow night.”

“Alright. We still believe it’ll be some sort of maze or puzzle?”

“Remus is sure they’ll stick to the formula, hopefully with better safety measures after the trouble caused due to the second task.”

“Think they’ll have taken the audience into account this time?” Pax asked with a smirk and Sirius chuckled.

“Doubt it.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville looked up and grinned, nudging Hermione, when he spotted the familiar black clad form walking through the doors with Sirius. They went to the Head Table, speaking quietly with Bagman before Pax glanced their way, one eyebrow raised and Neville grinned shyly, nodding, so the Prince walked over to join them.

“I thought we weren’t going to see you until the next Hogsmeade weekend?” Hermione asked.

“Bagman has something to show us to do with the final task and scheduled it for tonight,” Pax answered as he took a goblet of water. They fell into easy talk about their schooling, offering hints on areas where he was stuck but it was kind of scary how quickly he was catching up to them. It’d be nice if he came to Hogwarts next year but he doubted that would ever happen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At half past eight that night Pax crossed the entrance hall as Cedric walked up the stairs, the student smiling in welcome, falling into step with him. that was a nice change, people walking beside him other than one of the guys.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Pax as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure. "

"That wouldn't be too bad," Pax offered, he had always enjoyed the Citadel tunnels, hidden for use in emergency. He and Noctis had played in them, learning them all in case anything ever happened.

They walked down the dark lawn to what Hermione had told him was the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges," said Pax, bending to examine the nearest one. “They aren’t normally here?”

“No!” Poor Cedric looked almost traumatised.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Pax and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Pax as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had warmed considerably since the lake and his berating of the judges.

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Pax and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expression on Cedric's face, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then -

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks. "

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked in disbelief and Pax was with her, there was no way it would be that easy with these idiots in charge. He would never complain about the Council again when he got home…well, for a few months at least. 

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken...all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who is leading on points will get a head start into the maze. " Bagman grinned at Cedric. "Then Mr Krum will enter…Mr… Prince Pax, then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Pax, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this thanks to Hermione and Neville’s stories, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions.

"Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly… "

Bagman hurried alongside Pax as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Pax had the feeling that Bagman was going to start asking for his autograph or something, but just then, Krum tapped Pax on the shoulder.

"Could I haff a vord?"

"Of course," said Pax, slightly surprised.

"Vill you valk vith me?"

"Okay," said Pax curiously.

Bagman looked slightly perturbed. "I'll wait for you. Prince Pax, shall I?"

"No, it's okay, Mr Bagman," said Pax, suppressing a smile, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks. "

Pax and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum did not set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest.

"What're we going this way for?" Pax asked as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"Don't vont to be overheard," Krum answered. When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Pax. “You are good vith svord, yes? Trained?”

“Yes,” now he was really curious but something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Pax, who had some experience of the sort of things that lurked could lurk in the dark, even if this world lacked daemons, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Pax shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He tugged the Armiger, summoning his sword and readying a barrier spell, as Krum pulled his wand. Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Pax didn't recognize him…then he realized it was Mr Crouch.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and grey with exhaustion. His neat hair and moustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Pax vividly of an old tramp he had seen once when working at a summer charity in one of the refugee sectors.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Krum, staring at Mr Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Pax glanced at him, it wasn’t his Ministry, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

"…and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve…"

"Mr Crouch?" asked Pax cautiously.

"…and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen…do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…Mr Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr Crouch?" Pax said loudly. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Pax looked around at Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm.

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"No idea," Pax murmured. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone -"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Pax's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Pax's head. "I need…see…Dumbledore… "

"Okay," said Pax, "if you get up, Mr Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done…stupid…thing… " Mr Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must…tell…Dumbledore… "

"Get up, Mr Crouch," said Pax loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Pax.

"Who…you?" he whispered.

"I'm a student at the school," Pax lied, in the dim light his black clothing hopefully looked enough like the school robes to fool him, looking around at Krum for some help, but Krum was hanging back, looking extremely nervous.

"You're not…his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Pax, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," he lied again.

Crouch was pulling him closer; Pax tried to loosen Crouch's grip on his robes, but it was too powerful.

"Warn…Dumbledore…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Pax. "Just let go, Mr Crouch, and I'll get him…"

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr and Mrs Fudge."

Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Pax was there, which surprised Pax so much he didn't notice that Crouch had released him.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O. W. L. s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…"

"You stay here with him!" Pax said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker,” he looked up at the walls of the school, Sirius had pointed Dumbledore’s office out to him before.

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was the Weasley boy.

"Just stay with him," said Pax, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Pax back to the ground.

"Don't…leave...me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I…escaped...must warn...must tell...see Dumbledore...my fault...all my fault...Bertha...dead...all my fault...my son...my fault...tell Dumbledore ...Harry Potter...the Dark Lord...stronger...Harry Potter..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr Crouch!" said Pax. He looked furiously around at Krum. "Help me, will you?"

Looking extremely apprehensive, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr Crouch.

"Just keep him here," said Pax, pulling himself free of Mr Crouch. "I'll be back with Dumbledore. "

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him as Pax sprinted away from the forest and up through the dark grounds.

They were deserted; Bagman, Cedric, and Fleur had disappeared. Good. Pax called his sword again and made sure he had a good view of the office before hurling the blade up, letting his magic pull him along. He caught it mid-air, seeming to hover, before throwing again, this time the blade sank into the window frame and he appeared, hanging from it, letting him hit the window with a booted foot.

The window opened and the Headmaster stared at him in surprise.

“Headmaster. Mr Crouch is in the forest with Krum, he’s half out of his mind but insisting he has to tell you something,” Pax explained. “He said he's done something terrible, he mentioned his son, and a Bertha Jorkins. Also, something about Voldemort getting stronger.”

“You left him with Krum?” Dumbledore demanded and Pax nodded, watching as a silvery bird flew from the mans’ wand and off towards…the hut on the grounds. “Please show me where.”

“Right, I will meet you down there?”

Dumbledore nodded so Pax ripped the sword free, going into freefall and enjoying it before throwing and warping to the ground, landing easily. A second later the Headmaster appeared in a flash of flames before the magnificent bird flew off, okay, that may be neater than warping.

“This way.” Pax found that for such an old man, the Headmaster was surprisingly fast. They reached the trees only to find an unconscious Krum and no Crouch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax sighed, stretching and cracking his back, unable to stop going over the events of last week, something about it bothering him but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It could just be him, there was still a lot he didn’t know about the magical world after all, he could be seeing something as off that was perfectly normal.

He couldn’t wait till the Tournament was done and he could relax a bit, settle in properly. He’d made it clear that he was not neglecting his education so Remus had been speaking with a non-magical school about giving him tests to see how his schooling lined up with theirs. He thought that in some areas, Insomnia was ahead, such as technology. For all he knew though, science could be very different, after all the animals were mostly very different to the ones he knew of. They had even gone to their moon! Remus and Sirius would focus on getting him able to pass the wizarding exams and then he would focus on areas he was interested in, rather than doing the full curriculum.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax carefully lay out his replica Kingsglaive uniform. With the extra time, more work had been done to it. Remus may not be able to take Masters exams, but that didn’t mean he lacked the skills and he was very good with runes. He wore his casual clothing under it for extra protection since it had the special cloth used only by the Lucian military, designed to protect from blades, magic, and bullets.

He wasn’t scared, but he was wary and knew to be cautious. He’d read about the previous challenges used in the Third Task, had listened to everything Neville and Hermione could tell him of the kinds of creatures Hagrid found cute and fluffy, and he had been studying reports on Death Eater tactics from the war. He was as prepared as possible given the circumstances.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax arrived at the Great Hall in time for the evening feast, sitting with the two he had begun to consider friends, at least he hoped they were? Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table for the evening. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Pax thought her eyes looked red. Surely Fudge hadn’t accused her to her face about doing something to Crouch? How could a government be led by such a moron? Some of his ancestors had been killed or exiled over being idiots by other family members, surely it was easier to get rid of an incompetent leader when they were only elected?

Pax made sure to eat a good meal but not enough to feel totally full as he didn’t want his stomach causing him issues during the Task. Getting a cramp or indigestion could really ruin his evening. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now. "

Pax got up, Neville and Hermione both wished him good luck, as did many of those seated nearby, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. He ignored the crowds, other than to quickly scan them for Sirius and Remus, spotting the two men near the front. No one knew that under their cloaks they wore battle robes…just in case. Wizards really did wear robes for everything, so weird.

He waited patiently until given permission to enter the maze. They had talked it over, he could walk in and then send up sparks, forfeit. He had participated in the event by entering the maze, he didn’t have to go on. But….if this was a trap set for him, what would happen to the other three if he did not see it through? He was a Prince; he protected his people….technically they were not his people. But they had followed him in the Second Task, Cedric would have been a schoolmate if things had gone differently. They were just kids, not trained for war, how could he abandon them to some Death Eater plot? He couldn’t.

He did wonder what the spectators thought, considering few if any would be able to see what was happening in the maze.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax stepped out into the centre of the maze, seeing the cup on a plinth ahead of him. he saw movement and looked over to see Cedric emerging from another path. Then he saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it - "Cedric! On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Px saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

Pax threw his hand out, summoning his lance before throwing it full force at the spider, warping after it. it wasn’t as solid a hit as he’d hoped, the spider moving faster than he’d expected but it was still a hit. He blocked a grab with the lance, thinking fast…Arachne were weak to fire, would a magical spider have the same weakness? Fire in a maze made of plants might not be the smartest of moves though. He warped again, hearing Cedric fire off a spell which didn’t seem to have much effect. With Pax wearing it down physically and Cedric’s spells, it eventually fell, Cedric crying out in pain.

Pax leapt over a still twitching leg, rushing to the older boy’s side, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him further away from the body, they didn’t need to get hit by a still flailing limb. Seeing blood on his trouser, Pax summoned a knife and cut the material aside, seeing a bite wound form massive pincers. He summoned an antidote and shoved it into Cedric’s hand, making him crush it, before putting a pressure bandage on to stop the bleeding.

“T…thanks,” Cedric gasped out, a little colour returning to his cheeks.

“Can you stand?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted so Pax helped pull him up and Cedric hissed, leg buckling. “Go on, the trophy’s there. Grab it and we can get out of here.”

“You sure? You would have beaten me there.”

Cedric laughed. “Not if you did the sword teleporting thing. Go on. The Judges have been scoring you stupidly, time to prove to them they’re wrong.”

Pax nodded, and stood after making sure Cedric was comfortable, approaching the trophy. There was something…he reached out and touched it. Instantly, Pax felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel, his feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour.

He hated portkeys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cedric watched with wide eyes, no one had said the cup was a portkey! He waited but nothing happened so he raised his wand, sending up red sparks to call for help. Surely, it had just taken the Prince to the podium….right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; had obviously travelled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. Pax was standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small temple, at least that was his guess, was visible beyond a large tree to his right with a hill rising to the left. He could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Pax kept looking around him, he could feel someone watching him, but couldn’t see anyone…no there was something coming closer in the gloom. He watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward him between the graves. Pax couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Pax saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby. . . or was it merely a bundle of robes?

The robes shifted and Pax’s pulse jumped, he knew that face…Pettigrew! He snarled, magic surging through him, the rat-like man’s eyes widening as every weapon Pax had burst into existence in a shower of crystalline magic, spinning protectively around him even as he flung out his hand, sending a blast of lightning at the shocked traitor, literally shocked now. He heard the thin, reedy, voice coming from the ‘baby’, no…hissing and he spun as a large snake struck at him. He grabbed a sword and dodged two more attempts before he managed to slice through the thick body, removing its head, and grimacing as black smoke rose from it with a scream, a daemon? He approached the two on the ground, Pettigrew twitching weakly. He hit both with stunning spells and then magical ropes. He piled the two plus the snakes body together, tying them to each other before taking one end of the rope and grabbing the cup, hoping it’d take him back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gasps went up as Pax appeared though not alone. Sirius and Remus quickly forced their way to his side.

“Pettigrew!” Sirius snarled in rage, screams going up as he was heard.

“That is one ugly baby,” Cedric commented, back on his feet thanks to Pomfrey and waiting on the stage since he had come second but also because he’d been answering questions about what had happened.

“That isn’t a baby,” Remus snarled, pulling Pax away from the grizzly bundle he had returned with, glad to not be able to smell any blood.

They listened as Pax explained what had happened and described where he had been. The Aurors would attempt to back track the portkey. Terrified screams were heard as the homunculus was identified as housing Voldemort’s spirit by an Unspeakable who quickly moved to take it into custody…only to drop dead in a flash of green light. Pax threw up a barrier, Remus’ shield spell backing it as Sirius sent out a series of spells in the direction the curse had come from, while Remus pulled Pax down to make smaller targets. Amelia and Dumbledore’s spells were right behind Sirius’.

“Moody?” Amelia was shocked but then she glared. “Check for spells and potions. I want his quarters searched top to bottom!” she snapped and the Aurors rushed to obey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax collapsed on his bed, still shaking. He didn’t know what to do…to think…a Death Eater had been impersonating a teacher…Dumbledore’s ‘good friend’ all year, and the man hadn’t noticed? He didn’t believe that for a second. If Cedric or one of the others had taken the cup, they’d be dead. He didn’t know if his magic could stop the Killing Curse but he’d almost found out tonight. Shakily he pulled out his phone, turning it on, needing the assurance of his family.

He nearly leapt out of his skin as it beeped with a message, shakily opening it to read and then he laughed. Noctis had told him of the dream guardian who had helped him after the attack…little guy got around it seemed. Trembling hands brought up his contacts and then he hit dial, waiting, barely breathing, as it rang. Did Carbuncle really have the power to make even a one-off call between worlds?

_“Hello?”_

“Dad,” he gasped out, he’d know his Dad’ voice anywhere.

_“Pax?”_

_TBC…._

_We have finally caught up with the last Eos chapter. Cedric lives! _


	13. ch13 - Eos & Earth

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 13 – Eos and Earth**

“Pax?” Regis barely dared to breath, how was this possible? Had he somehow made it back to Eos early?

_“It’s me,”_ his son answered, voice shaky. _“I…”_

“Pax? Are you hurt?” he demanded, not liking how he was breathing. “Where are you?”

_“London, it’s a city here. Tell Noct that Carbuncle is now my favourite, don’t know how he’s doing this. I’m not hurt.”_

“Is Carbuncle helping you?” Noctis called out and there was silence for a few seconds.

_“Hey little brother, I miss you.”_

“I miss you too, we all do,” Noctis told him.

“Are you coming home soon?” Prompto asked.

_“Sorry Prom, still stuck here. I can’t recharge my phone here and I’m not sure how long the connection will last.”_

“Are you safe son?” Regis spoke up again. He glanced down and saw Cor had brought out his own phone, using it to record the conversation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Mostly?” Pax ran a hand through his hair, relaxing, happy to have heard his little brothers voices, Prompto was basically another younger sibling after all. “It’s kind of complicated but the old man who took me could only find me because the madman that killed my birth parents had this big plan he needed me for. There was a competition at the school I would have attended so he entered my name into an ancient magical object that chose the competitors. The old man, who is the Headmaster of the school, used that to help find me. Once I was back here, it was compete or have my magic stripped,” he explained.

_“Who would use such a thing for a school competition?”_ A familiar voice demanded angrily and Pax smiled.

“I asked the same thing Uncle Cor and no one could really give a straight answer other than tradition. I’m staying with my Godfather and his best friend; he was given emergency custody since I should have been given to him after they were killed. They’re good, they’re helping me learn about magic here and we’re making arrangements for me to continue my education. Things are so different. There are magic schools and magic is hidden from the non-magical population. I’ve refused to attend the school though, I won’t attend a school run by a man who’s kidnapped me twice, technically.”

_“What do you mean twice?”_ Uncle Clarus demanded.

“He’s the one that put me with my Aunt and Uncle after my birth parents were killed, against their wishes in their will. He’s not just the Headmaster but has a position in the government as well. I want as little to do with him as possible.”

_“Good,”_ his Dad said and Pax smiled.

He got out the album Sirius had gotten him and took photos of the photos within. “Sending you some photos,” he quickly sent them. “Not sure if they’ll come through. I found out my birth name, Harry James Potter but I’m not using it and most people have gotten the hint.”

_“The pictures came through,”_ Dad answered.

“Guy with glasses is James Potter, my biological Dad, the redhead woman is Lily Potter née Evans, my biological Mum. The man who looks like you Dad, is my Godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black III and the guy with him is Remus Lupin. And the baby in the second one is me.”

_“You were tiny!”_

“You were just as small Noct,” he argued with a shaky laugh. “The second last one is them now with me, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Neville’s Mum was my Godmother so we were meant to grow up together. Hermione is his friend at school and I think we’re friends? The last one is us dressed up for the Yule Ball, it was part of the competition. And yes, magicals were robes everywhere! It’s crazy.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Pax, what happened with the competition?” Regis asked, looking through the photos, he could see the resemblance to both James Potter and Sirius Black. “Are the Potters and Blacks related?”

_“They are, Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, they’re my grandparents. First time I saw Sirius I thought you’d found me, till I saw what he was wearing. And his eyes aren’t green.”_

“And the competition?”

_“Technically, I won,”_ Pax admitted softly. _“The final task was a trap, the trophy was a portkey, a device for near instant long distance travel. It took me to a graveyard where a ritual was prepared. They just weren’t expecting me to be ready for a fight.”_

They listened to Pax explain briefly what had happened. Regis felt sick at the thought of his son having to face the murderer of his biological parents. A murderer who apparently should have been dead the day he tried to kill Pax as a baby.

_“I think times up,”_ Pax suddenly said._ "I love you Dad, all of you. I’ll make it home, I promise.”_

“I love you Pax, just stay safe son,” Regis answered.

“Pax I…” Noctis trailed off as the call was cut off, slumping dejectedly, Prompto taking his hand.

“I hate this!” Gladio snapped. “He needs us and we can’t get to him,” he crossed his arms, glowering at the phone.

“We have to trust him and his training. It seems he has some support, so he isn’t alone,” Ignis offered.

“I’ll have the call analysed for anything Pax may not have said, ensure he wasn’t under duress,” Cor said and Regis nodded, though he could see no reason for that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis walked beside Prompto, seeing the car waiting for them. He was just glad the school year was over and done with now. He was sick of people asking where Pax was, assuming he was dead or run away…. It had been a year and while Dad had announced that Pax had returned to his birthplace to deal with some issues left by his parents, people weren’t believing it. Where could he be where no one would catch even a glimpse of him after all?

The phone call had been a relief, proof his brother was alive. He wished he’d been able to say more to him but he understood why, even if it hurt. Finding out Pax’s parents had been murdered had been horrible. No one had ever gone into a lot of detail about how Pax had been when he was found, but Noctis wasn’t dumb, he could put the clues together. Finding out his own family had hurt him…it made him feel sick and very angry.

Harry James Potter, he was glad Pax hadn’t agreed to use the name, that he was keeping the one their parents had given him. It was a nicer sounding name and meant he wanted them; he chose them over the world he had been born in.

Summer vacation meant intensified training but he didn’t mind because the guys were with him. Prompto wasn’t in all of his normal classes, though he was in most. The school had security and their classes were always close to each other so if there was a breach Prompto could reach him quickly. Prompto was the only student on campus who was armed, though his guns were well concealed in his specially tailored school uniform. It would be a lot easier once he could share his magic with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
“Happy Birthday!”

Pax blinked in surprise at Sirius and Remus. “Oh…”

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday was coming up?” Sirius teased and Pax shrugged slightly. “Two more years and you’ll be considered of age.”

“The Longbottom’s, Lovegood’s and Grangers will be here a little before lunch,” Remus smiled and hugged him briefly.

“Right,” Pax nodded. He’d never had a small birthday before, it had always been a big deal, the eldest Prince growing up. Poor Noctis must hate that spotlight now he was gone.

They settled down to eat breakfast and he opened their gifts, finding books and…his eyes widened in shock as he took in the intricate blade, carefully lifting it from the case, testing its weight. It was solid, sharp…lethal.

“It’s a Black family heirloom going back centuries, to the Founders time or older. As heir it’s your right to have it and it’s not like anyone uses blades these days so it’s been gathering dust in the Family Vault for a long time. No match for a blade like the fabled Sword of Gryffindor but still meant to be a good weapon,” Sirius explained, sounding a little nervous.

Pax stood from the table and took a stance, moving slowly through a few practice moves before grinning. “It’s definitely well made. Thank you.” With a flash it vanished into his Armiger.

Sirius grinned back, obviously relieved he liked it. “It can even help channel and guide limited amounts of magic so have fun working that bit out.”

“I will,” he promised.

The party was fun, a lot more relaxed than anything he’d out once he hit seven. The sleepovers between Pax and the guys didn’t count. Even if Iggy was very good at birthday cakes and there were often small, silly gifts involved. They were all family. Meeting the families of the people he’d been getting to know at Hogwarts was interesting, especially the Grangers since they were the first people he met who weren’t magical.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Pax followed Sirius into the heart of British Magical Government and what he saw…did nothing to impress. He felt Remus press a hand to his back, keeping him moving with Sirius as they passed the ‘welcome desk’, their wands being checked before they headed to the elevators, which, okay they were neat. Being able to go almost any direction was handy.

They got off on level ten and headed for an unassuming door. They had come for a reason, the Unspeakables wanted to see them. Sirius knocked on the door and a hooded figure opened it…like the one that had died on the winners stage at Hogwarts. He or she motioned for them to follow and they did, down a few strange halls until their guide knocked on a door and opened it when called too.

They entered and were waved over to seats. The man behind the desk was older, though not as old as Dumbledore, his hood lowered.

“Croaker,” Sirius greeted.

“Brat,” the man smirked before his expression turned Sirius. He indicated an odd orb on his desk, sitting on some sort of stand and Pax watched his two guardians pale. “Do you know what that is, Prince?”

“No sir,” he answered and Croaker nodded.

“They have prophecies in Lucis?” he asked and Pax gulped.

“Just one, the King of Light, which definitely isn’t me.”

“Interesting,” and he did look interested. “Well, a prophecy is a prediction made by a Seer— someone with the ability to see into the future. They can take many different forms, but are often rendered in cryptic language that does not allow easy or direct interpretation. The words of prophecies - as well as ghost-like images of the Seers who made them - may be stored in spun-glass spheres referred to as Prophecy Records,” he nodded at the orb on his desk. “Normally, stored prophecies can only be retrieved by those whom they are about, however as Head of the Department I can.”

Pax looked at the label on the stand. S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D; Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter. “Who do the initials belong to?”

“Sybill Patricia Trelawney, the Divination Professor at Hogwarts and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It was given in early 1980, several months before you were even born. The question mark before your birth name is because you were not the only possible candidate for the prophecy.”

“Neville,” Remus offered and Croaker nodded.

“Neville Longbottom also fit the requirements of the Prophecy but he chose to target you. Tap the orb with your wand please.”

Pax drew his wand and hesitated, did he really want to know why his life had been destroyed as a baby? He took a breath and tapped the orb.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_ A raspy, female, voice intoned.

Okay, that was just as vague as the Chosen King prophecy. Were all prophecies so annoying? “So what does it mean?”

“Prophecies are tricky and can have many meanings. After all, it could be said you ‘vanquished’ him as a baby,” Remus offered and Croaker nodded.

“If that was the case the orb would be dead, which it isn’t. Thanks to your quick thinking in the Tournament we have an idea how he survived that night. Have any of you come across the term Horcrux before?”

That had Sirius swearing up a storm, pale, and obviously mad.

“I suppose that answers that question, not surprising the Blacks would know something of the abominations.” He began explaining and Pax felt sick, hand going to his scar, with time and work it was barely visible at all. “You Highness?” Croaker asked.

“Can they be in a living container? When I was found….there was something evil in my scar. It took the Ring of the Lucii to remove it, I don’t really remember it but Dad told me later.”

“Ring of the Lucii?” Croaker asked and Pax hesitated but it wasn’t like it would matter in this world.

“The Astrals, our gods, created the Ring and gifted it to the Lucis Caelum. It harbors the souls of the past kings of Lucis and lets the wearer channel the power of Eos's Crystal. It is handed down from generation to generation and grants its immense power only to those it deems worthy at the cost of a blood price.”

“Blood price?” Sirius asked in concern.

“The unworthy are killed, painfully; they burn. The Ring grants access to very powerful magic but drains away the wielders life. Dad looks five or ten years older than he actually is. It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have to maintain the Wall to protect Insomnia or let the Kingsglaive share his magic.”

“And you’re expected to do that one day?” his Godfather demanded but Pax shook his head.

“I’m older than Noctis, but I am adopted. The plan is to name Noctis Crown Prince once he’s old enough. He’s the Lucii’s preferred heir, I’m the spare. I don’t mind, I don’t want the Throne. I’ll take over from Drautos maybe as commander of the Glaive, if it’s still needed,” he shrugged. The Crownsguard would go to Gladio as an Amicitia and it would be weird to be Marshal and technically under his command. The Glaive was more autonomous and relied more on magic so it’d be a better fit for him.

“Almost sounds like a Horcrux,” Croaker commented. “It seems like Voldemort made several. The snake was one but you dealt with that. We’ve contacted the goblins and are working with them to discover any others, there’s no point killing the homunculus until we’ve dealt with them all since all it would do is free the soul within. Once we have them all we have two ways to do this. My first choice is you sign this, granting the Unspeakables permission to act in your stead, so that we can shove the thing through the Veil of Death on your behalf. That will hopefully be enough to count for the Prophecy. Your hand will sign the form and we will be acting in your name. if not,”

“Then I shove him through myself.”

“Pax…” Remus spoke up and Pax shook his head.

“I am a Prince, Remus, you think I haven’t had to deal with assassination attempts? Lucis has been at war for centuries. We are trained from childhood to escape and evade and then fight. Wouldn’t it be best to just have me do it from the start?”

Croaker stared at him and Pax held eye contact, feeling the brief probe against his mental shields and then the man nodded. “If that’s your choice.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Regis studied the pictures his son had sent. It appeared it was this Black family that related to his own, but he had found no mention of any Black’s in the family tree. Which meant a Lucis Caelum had ended up in their world and married into the family, or at least had a child with one. It was good to have visible proof of Pax’s health, he thought he may have even had a growth spurt. Despite appearing healthy, he knew the look in those green eyes, he was putting on a brave face for those around him.

As much as it hurt, he hoped Pax made real friends and settled as much as possible, six years was a long time to remain in anyway distant from those around him. But then, he would face the pain of losing them when he came home. No matter what Pax did, it would cause him some form of pain.

Questions about Pax’s continuing absence were being asked and they were struggling to come up with an appropriate cover story. He’d been gone for a little over a year now, with no citing’s anywhere in Eos, let alone Lucis. There was no way that dealing with things concerning his birth parents should take six years and keep him totally out of sight for that long.

Sighing, he reached out and pressed play, closing his eyes to listen to the recording again as he tried to relax before the next Council meeting.

_TBC…_   
_Seriously, how can they explain Pax being gone so long without admitting he’s in another world?_


	14. ch14 - Eos

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_There are going to be time skips otherwise it would take forever to cover the time until Pax’s able to return._

**Chapter 14 – Eos**

Regis stepped up before the microphone, smiling at the gathered crowd, letting them cheer for a minute before holding his hand up for silence. He heard voices calling out questions about Pax and nodded. “Thank you all for your welcome and concern for my son. Prince Pax is alive and well and is grateful for your concern.”

On the large projection screen, an image appeared, the photo of Pax with his Godfather and group. It was obviously a recent photo as his hair was a touch longer and he was growing through a growth spurt. He’d missed his sons fifteenth birthday; he had never missed either of his sons birthdays before.

“The fact that Pax is adopted has never been hidden from him or you. It was due to the Astrals that he came to us, saving his life. Pax’s birth parents died when he was a baby, but he still has living family and the Astrals have returned him there with a task to complete.” It was better to say the Astrals had done it than admit the Prince had been kidnapped from his bed. “The Astrals shall return him once his task is done and not before. This will likely take years and communication will be very limited. I thank you all for your concern and I know my son will be grateful to know how worried you have all been for his welfare. Thank you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wanted to groan and hit his head on the desk, Prompto shooting a warning glare at a classmate. Before the looks of pity had been because people had decided Pax had been killed or taken by the Empire, now it was because Pax had gone back to his ‘real’ family. He’d given up reminding them Pax was blood related to him and that blood didn’t make family. Prompto had muttered about target practice in hearing of one of the more persistent groups so they had backed off. Technically, Prompto was allowed to use lethal force against threats to Noctis…unfortunately students didn’t really count.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio chuckled and looked down at Noctis. “Moving any time soon Princess?”

“Bite me,” Noctis grumbled, slowly heaving himself off the floor of the training room. He rolled his shoulders and then stretched before summoning his sword again.

Gladio smirked and got back into position, waiting for Noct to attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched the party goers closely, they weren’t expecting trouble, but they hadn’t been at the party Gladio had received his scar at either. There was an air of solemness and expectation. Today was Pax’s sixteenth birthday, the day when all had assumed he would be officially named Crown Prince and therefore heir. After a lot of consideration, Regis had decided to go forward with the announcement that Pax wasn’t the Crown Prince, by his own choice and with the blessing of the Lucii. While nothing official could be said, it would then be accepted that Noctis was Crown Prince and would take the title when he turned sixteen.

It was hard to believe Pax had been taken almost two years earlier. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday, sometimes far longer than two years. Only four years left until his return, because he would return. None of them would even consider the possibility that Pax would die there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn studied the latest news from Insomnia, finding himself curious. Another elder son being overlooked for the younger. The King said it was his sons wish, but how true was that? A pity not even he could find the boy, perhaps he would find a kindred soul in him? It was worth investigating should he ever return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as he listened to the boys bickering over which game to play. It was odd, despite how long Pax had been gone, how Noctis had stepped up, the official announcement had set everything off. Noctis had been hounded, his every move watched, for the last several months since the King had announced Pax had chosen not to accept the position of Crown Prince. No one had said anything against the currently absent Prince, obviously sensing it would be unwise, leaving Noct as the only target. Thankfully, he was handling it far better than most almost thirteen year old’s would.

He knew they were helping, even when it seemed like they could do nothing. Prompto had actually had to pull his gun on a crowd that had gotten far to grabby with the Prince, the weapon making the mob back off, letting the two boys escape to the relative safety of the secure grounds of their school. Regis’ public address after that had been very clear and there’d been nothing so overwhelming since, thankfully. It had proven Noctis wasn’t unprotected and that the bubbly blond at his side was not only his best friend but also his bodyguard. Prompto had just been thankful he hadn’t had to shoot anyone. Cor had taken the boy out for ice cream after for handling the situation well.

Things were beginning to calm down again which they were all thankful for. Even the Empire was being quiet, shocked Pax was alive? That the Astrals had apparently absconded with him for a task? While it was a nice break, it was also concerning, then again that was why they had spies.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto laughed as he saw the headline and Noctis groaned, dropping his head to the table. “Aww, come on buddy, it’s a bit amusing.”

“Amusing? Why do they want me to marry someone I’ve never met?”

“The whole Prince and Princess thing probably,” he smirked.

“She’s Pax’s age! Marry him off to her,” he grumbled.

“At least the people want you married to someone nice and not like….her brother?” he managed to keep a serious face for a few seconds but then lost it when he saw Noct’s expression. “Besides, everyone knows now that you’re the next King, so it does make more sense to ask for a betrothal to Pax. How would both of you being ruling monarchs work when there’s an ocean between the Kingdoms?”

“What does it say when us ‘kids’ have more common sense than the adults?”

“Yeah, but they’re the press and Dad says becoming a reporter sucks the brains and common sense right out of you,” Prompto shrugged and Noct laughed, which had been the aim of the whole thing. Noctis had become too serious ever since Pax had gone and yeah, sometimes he had to be but that was for official stuff and studying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stood beside the window, looking out at the city. It was easy, staring out at the capital, to see nothing but a peaceful and prosperous people. Except he knew that beyond the safety of the Wall, his people suffered and bled every day. He didn’t have the strength to hold the Wall over the entire country like his ancestors had and he regrated it. He hadn’t agreed with his Father when he had pulled it back, but there had been nothing he could do.

Would Noctis ever have to hold the Wall or power the Glaive? He had the raw power, so did Pax, in fact both of his sons could likely extend it back to what it had been in Mors day. It all hinged on when the Prophecy would come to pass. Noctis was the Chosen King, so he would have to take the Throne first but how long would he rule for? Was it wrong to be glad that at least one of his children would never know the burden of the Ring? He wished neither would but there was no other way. The Prophecy had bound their line since the founding of Lucis and no matter how much he searched; he could find no other way.

There had been no further contact with Pax since that phone call and his phone was likely out of battery by now. Would it still work when he returned? Technology was ever advancing and there was talk of a new network, more powerful and easier to encrypt, Pax’s phone likely wouldn’t be compatible. In a few months, Pax would be seventeen, entering his final year of high school, if the schooling systems worked the same. He would never get to see him graduate. Had he used the freedom to try dating?

The Council was equally divided on that opinion, half wanting a betrothal between Pax and Lunafreya, and half between Noctis and Lunafreya. He would prefer his children to marry for love like he had but he knew a political match for at least one of them would be pushed. He just hoped he lived to see his grandchildren one day, but few had over the last several generations.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis packed up the last book, glad to be done with them. He looked over at Prompto who grinned and grabbed his bag. They laughed as the students cheered, they were done! Vacation had begun and next school year they would be starting high school. He wasn’t excited to be starting high school…but it meant one more year and then Pax would be home!

Part of him was scared about it though, it had been so long. Would he recognise his big brother? Would Pax recognise him? They’d always been so close, what if Pax preferred the people back in his original home…what if he decided not to come home?

“Hey, come on Noct. Time to party!” Prompto yanked his school tie off, dancing around and Noctis grinned.

Prompto was right, there was plenty of time to worry later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis read the casualty report and frowned. The Glaive were good, every fighter a match for a hundred MT’s but that was the problem. The Empire had a never ending supply of them…what sort of resources were they throwing into the program Prompto had been saved from to keep such constant large numbers?

Drautos was a good Captain, he people loyal and fierce. The casualty rate among the Glaive though… the Glaive were a force independent of the Guard, which meant they weren’t under Clarus or Cor’s authority. Perhaps he should instigate cross-training between the two forces, let the Glaive see how the Guard worked and vice versa. While a lot of the methods wouldn’t be applicable, others could help.

Maybe…when Pax returned he could begin training to take command of the Glaive. Drautos wasn’t much younger than Cor but his position was much more physical as he was often on the front lines with his men. Sooner or later he would need to retire to a more desk orientated position and by then Pax would be ready. He didn’t like the idea of either son on the front line but having a Lucis Caelum on the front lines could help shift things in their favour and would definitely boost morale.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio looked around the apartment, honestly surprised Noctis had chosen to take the option to leave the Citadel. The apartment was a good size, with three bedrooms, one for Noct and one for Prompto, the boys wanting to stick together, and it was safer too. Ignis had an apartment two floors down so that he was close but to give the illusion of greater privacy. Gladio was still living at home, putting him the farthest away but Iggy had a spare room that he could use when needed.

The building was close to the school and the arcade they favoured, ensuring they wouldn’t be wandering all over the city. Noctis had more freedom than any Royal before him, not including Pax. That didn’t mean they wanted him wandering all over the city, even with Prompto.

“How many more loads?” he asked as Iggy entered with another bag and box.

“Perhaps two, Prompto’s in the next elevator.”

Noctis emerged from the master bedroom with an empty box to pile up with the others. They were doing the heavy lifting and Noct was getting started on unpacking.

They had a month until school started, giving them plenty of time to settle in. Maybe they’d even figure out how to cook and give Ignis a few meals off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He officially hated high school. The gossip around them was worse than ever which was annoying enough but some of the classes were driving him round the bend. He loved photography but he could not paint! Stupid compulsory art class. At least Noct was suffering just as much, if not more, than he was.

He didn’t like having separate classes, it would take too long to get to Noctis in an emergency, but no one was willing to let either of their educations suffer. He was better at math and science than Noctis so was in the harder classes while Noctis could probably teach the advanced history classes and was also getting very good in the economics classes too.

The high school campus was bigger, with more students, but also better security. Not that they let that make them relax totally. He was Noct’s last line of defence at the school and even at home, but he could relax more here than at their old school.

,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched the fireworks from the window. Happy New Year…this was it. Pax would be coming home sometime in the next twelve months. Would he appear in his room? The Citadel? The city? Somewhere else? There was no way to know. He was excited and terrified at the same time. He just wanted his big brother back

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Well hey there honey. Ya need anything?” Cindy asked the approaching young man, a cap pulled down over his face.

“I’m looking for Cid Sophiar,” he answered.

“Paw-paw’s in the garage,” she indicated behind her and he nodded, walking past with a quiet thanks and Cindy watched him go curiously but she knew better than to ask. He may have left the Crown City but that didn’t stop Crown people comin’ by on their way in or out of Insomnia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cid heard Cindy send someone his way and put his tools down, turning to see someone come in, the sun at their back. “What do ya need?”

“Uncle Cor said if I was ever out of the city and needed help to come to you,” was the answer, the person moving into the shade and removing their cap. “I could use a way to call home, please.”

Cid stared with wide eyes at the travel worn young man standing before him. “Well I’ll be…”

_TBC…_


	15. ch15 - Earth

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I’ve been tossing and turning over the Deathly Hallows and MoD thing. After all, Harry’s powerful, a match for a few of the old Lucii when they were alive, but is that enough to help save Eos? If I do, it won’t work the same as him being MoD in Crystal Dreams. _

**Chapter 15 – Earth**

Pax set the quill down and rubbed his wrist, why the magical world insisted on using such an old fashioned and time consuming writing instrument he’d never be able to work out. Tradition was fine, but there should be a reason behind it, not just because it was traditional. No wonder there was so little innovation. He waited until his papers had been collected and then left the room, heading for the cafeteria where Remus was waiting for him. He was officially done with his O.W.L.’s and he was very pleased with that. Thanks to the accelerated pace of private teaching, he’d gotten the work needed for them done in under two years. He wouldn’t be breaking any records, but he was pleased with his effort and it would give them breathing room with the Ministry who wanted him at Hogwarts almost as badly as Dumbledore did.

In three days they were leaving for America to have his sixteenth birthday at Disney World. Eos had nothing like theme parks, and it wasn’t like Sirius had been exposed to them as a child. The Granger’s and Remus had arranged everything with Sirius footing the bill. Maybe one day, when the war was over, he could introduce the idea back home. The average citizen didn’t know the rush of warping after all and would likely enjoy ‘rollercoasters’ and other rides.

Leaving the country meant getting away from the press too. He’d thought Insomnia’s was bad enough, but there seemed to be no regulations here and the Prophet could get away with printing whatever they pleased. That was until he had spoken with Sirius and bought out everyone they could, they didn’t quite have controlling interest, but it was enough to get them to back off a little.

Croaker was keeping them informed on the Horcrux hunt and Pax was hopeful that they’d have them all within the next year or so. The sooner the better, there had been a few attacks by ‘Death Eater’s’ trying to free their ‘Lord’. He’d done a lot of reading on the last war and figured they were all stupid or crazy to want a leader who tortured and killed his own followers back.

He spotted Remus and grinned, walking to the table and digging into the sandwich and hot chips, exams made him hungry. He was a teenage boy after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione laughed, pulling Pax along by the arm, hearing him laugh as well. It was good to hear, he hardly ever laughed back in England, always worried about something. Maybe that was a little hypocritical of her, but she’d gotten better at letting go and relaxing over the years. Not that she blamed him, he’d been kidnapped, dumped into a strange world and potentially lethal competition, and was now managing both magical and non-magical schooling while learning all about the world.

That was why she’d spoken to Sirius and Remus about coming to America for his birthday. They all knew Pax would one day return to the world he considered home and then it’d be back to being a Prince in the middle of another war. He deserved every chance to be a normal teenager and what was more normal than a trip to Disney World? Sirius’ cousin Nymphadora, and Cedric had been surprise last minute additions, but they were having fun too. It was rather funny to see her tease him and Cedric go bright red, then again there was only four or so years between them in age, nothing for a magical couple…

“Slow down Hermione!” he called, and she huffed but then saw that they had almost lost Neville and Luna. Obviously the couple had gotten…distracted.

That was one area of her life she was not happy with. She wasn’t like her dormmates but a guy being interested in her for more than friends or homework help would be nice. Ron Weasley had tried to ask her out, but she’d turned him down, they had nothing in common and he’d been pretty mean to her over the years, before Pax had shown up. She knew that was why he had asked, he wanted to get close to Pax. No, if there was anyone her own age she’d ever consider dating, it was Pax. It wasn’t because he was a Prince, at least not in the way other girls would look at it. She didn’t care about money or titles, she cared about what kind of person someone was. Obviously, his upbringing as a Prince had influenced that, taught him the courtly behaviours and manners, but under all that, Pax was a great guy at the core.

Pity it’d never happen, he’d made sure they knew from the start that he would be going home one day. That he’d been promised the return trip as long as he was alive to make it. She could tell that despite being their friend, he wasn’t reconsidering. Who could blame him? On Eos he had a Dad and a little brother plus friends, not to mention the whole Prince thing. Why would he want to stay? There had also been no suggestion that anyone could return with him, which would explain why he kept that last little bit of distance with everyone, even Sirius.

All she could do was make sure he had lots of happy memories to take home with him. She knew she would never forget him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus had thought the worst disaster was when Harry Potter vanished from his relatives care. It turned out that getting him back just compounded the problems. First, he refused to use his real name, insisting he was a ‘Prince’ and refusing to listen to him. Then he wins the Tournament and proves to the world Voldemort was still around only for Albus to be sidelined by the Department of Mysteries, a Department that had been infiltrated during the war! The boy had a Destiny and was refusing to follow it. Harry had to die to render Riddle mortal, it was sad yes, but necessary.

Did the boy know the Prophecy? If the Department was involved then maybe. Though he seemed to be solely focused on his education, rarely seen out and about at Diagon Alley or any other Wizarding area. He was being too isolated by Black, he needed to among his own kind, so that he would have a reason to give his life for them.

The Ministry would not step in any further, not when he had already sat his O.W.L.’s and scored well. He’d received O’s for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy; EE’s for Potions, Herbology and Ancient Runes; and A’s for History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. His participation in the Tournament assured him a N.E.W.T. level O for Defence as well. No one could argue he’d be better off at Hogwarts with those grades in such a short time.

What else could he do?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sirius?” Remus asked in concern, seeing his best friend slumped despondently on the couch, staring at something.

Sirius handed the piece of paper up to him and Remus looked down at it. it was old and worn, well folded, but legible.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B._

“R.A.B…Regulus?”

“Croaker sent it, they found it with what should have been a Horcrux. There was a cave of Inferi, and they found a replica of Slytherin’s locket there, Regulus obviously took the real one. He may have been a Death Eater, but he died doing the right thing,” Sirius was obviously struggling to deal with the information and Remus gripped his shoulder, offering comfort.

“I’m sorry Siri,” he murmured, and Sirius nodded. “What of the real locket?”

That got Sirius’ attention as he straightened up. “Kreacher!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax smiled as he left the building, activating his portkey once in a suitably empty area. He was done with High School! It had taken using a time turner, but he’d done it, so long as he passed everything. He thought that both sets of parents would be proud of him for getting his A levels on top of his N.E.W.T.’s which he would hopefully sit next year.

He still hated portkeys; he was looking forward to when he’d be able to go for his Apparition license. Technically, he knew how and had even practiced, but if he was caught without a licence then he’d be in trouble. Hermione had her licence already since she’d turned seventeen back in September and Sirius had taken her in to take the test. It was silly for her to wait a whole year to learn once at school after all.

“Well?” Sirius demanded as he walked in and hung up his jacket.

“I’m done,” he told him, and he could practically hear Sirius rolling his eyes.

“And…”

“I think I did well. Should get the official results in one to two months. So just the N.E.W.T.’s to go and then I’m done with school.”

“No plans for university?” Remus asked as they joined him in the living room.

“Not for here,” Pax admitted. “It seems smarter to wait and take a degree in Insomnia. I’d be pushing it to finish a bachelor if I waited to start it after my N.E.W.T.’s. Plus it’ll be more useful to have a local degree.”

Remus nodded and Pax saw the minute flinch from Sirius. In just over three years he would be leaving, they’d known that from the start, but it would still hurt them. As far as Britain was concerned, the Potter family would end with him. He’d begun talking things over with the goblins. Once back on Eos, he might as well be dead on Earth so he was trying to get them to enact a will once he was gone. He’d be taking some heirlooms, some gold and jewels, but there’d still be a lot left for others to inherit.

What else was he meant to do? Find someone to have his child just to ensure the family continued? How could he do that to an unborn child? He knew it’d be easy enough to find someone willing to have said baby, but he didn’t think he could do it. He’d grown up in a loving if complicated and crazy family, the thought of never seeing his own…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Having fun?” Nym asked, slinging an arm across his shoulders, snickering when she saw his expression. “Buck up kiddo, only an hour or two to go and then you can politely tell everyone to get lost.”

“Joy,” he grumbled, slipping out from under her arm. His seventeenth birthday was the society event of the year and the first time he’d had to have a true party, not just friends and family. He could leave it all behind in a few years, Sirius and the others couldn’t so it was best not to snub everyone. “How’s Cedric?”

“Loving training. I’m glad he went for a Quidditch contract rather than a Ministry position; he’s enjoying it a lot more.”

“I look forward to seeing his first game.” He then grinned. “Any hint of wedding bells yet?” he asked, and she glared at him.

“Don’t you dare Pax,” she warned, arms crossed, and he laughed, moving away to talk with Cedric for a bit. He knew Cedric already had a ring and didn’t need anyone hinting to him, but it was fun to tease her. They were a good couple, Cedric’s seriousness balanced her silliness, not that she couldn’t be perfectly serious when needed, she was an Auror after all.

He saw Neville with Luna on his arm and waved at them. He knew Nev planned to propose as soon as Luna graduated since she was in the year below him. Now if only Hermione could find someone he’d be happier. He really liked her, he knew she liked him, but exploring that wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I have good news Your Highness,” Croaker said as soon as Pax and Sirius entered his office.

“You’ve found them all?” He asked and Croaker nodded.

“Do you still wish to do the deed yourself?” he asked, and Pax nodded. “There will be some dignitaries there,” and his expression made it obvious he didn’t like that idea. “In order to assure the people Riddle has truly been dealt with. You’ll be wearing one of our cloaks so that no one can identify you. Dumbledore may suspect but he’ll have no proof. We’ll have you sign the paperwork anyway so that we can show Dumbledore that as well as the darkened Prophecy orb, that should make him back off.”

“Then I’ll be free,” Pax smiled.

“Have you given any thought to future careers?” Croaker asked hopefully and Pax shook his head.

“Sorry, but I’ll be going home soon enough.”

“Our loss,” he sighed, almost pouting, and Sirius snickered. “Oh get out of here!” he barked. Once they were gone he sighed, it really was their loss. A shame, but he pitied any fool who tried to stop that young man from going home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For a week straight, the news of the upcoming execution of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and the traitor Peter Pettigrew had been front page news.

Pax stood on the platform, form hidden by an Unspeakable’s cloak as he watched the crowd gather, being held back by wards. He’d given a statement to the Prophet stating he had no desire to watch or have anything to do with it beyond the role he had already played, otherwise his absence would be questioned. He spotted Dumbledore, dressed as garishly as ever, near the idiot Minister and his lackies. He recognised a few known Death Eater’s who’d been cleared due to an Imperious defence after the war from pictures and articles, letting his magic shift a little closer to the surface as a reaction. He’d be ready to move if anyone made a move. Sirius was nearby as his representative, Remus supposedly at home with him but actually beside him, concealed by another cloak.

He really wanted to keep the thing, they were neat, though not as neat as his birth Dad’s Invisibility cloak that the goblins had finally managed to reclaim from Dumbledore, before having to strip a ton of the man’s magic from it. Apparently it had been passed down in his family forever…something that should be impossible. Pax wondered what the Glaive…Libertus would make of it since he favoured invisibility over warping in battle. The cloak meant not having to use magic to become invisible, but a cloak could fall off or shift in a breeze while the magic would remain until released or it ran out. Depending on where he ended up on his return to Eos it could come in handy, he could even sneak into his Dad’s office or rooms maybe and surprise him…carefully because getting stabbed would not be fun.

All of the Horcruxes had been dealt with the day before just to be safe, though the empty containers would be shown now. even if somehow Riddle did escape, he’d be mortal this time which meant a sniper rifle or bomb could do the job easily enough. He knew the basics of a rifle, he’d never worked with bombs but that could be handled with a signature, maybe. He knew most in Insomnia loathed guns, preferring blades, which meant Prompto got looks due to his skill, especially at such a young age. Everyone expected Prompto to favour swords like his Dad after all. Guns were more accepted out in Lucis where they were easier to get too, lots of hunters used them since they lacked magic.

Pax tuned out totally as Fudge gave what he obviously thought was an inspiring speech but was more likely to put everyone to sleep. Rather than risk that he kept every sense on those in the room, looking for even the slightest twitch. The mutant baby thing was brought out in a cage and he was grateful he wouldn’t actually have to touch it, even though he was wearing gloves. He took the cage and turned to the Veil, hearing the whispering voices beyond, fighting back a shiver as they seemed to call to him. Yes, the Lucis Caelum were associated with death, their patron was the God of War after all, but this was something else and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

He felt a shift and pivoted, dodging the incoming spell even as Remus threw up a shield, the Unspeakables moving in. Pax shifted his grip on the cage and threw it with all his strength at the Veil, watching it arc up and then sail through, the mutant baby soul house screaming the whole time. As soon as it passed through the room went silent before people collapsed, screaming as they clutched their left arms. Well, that was one way to identify them.

“Alright?” Remus asked, the cloak disguising his voice, and Pax nodded.

“So there can be no doubt,” Croaker spoke, gaining everyone conscious’ attention. He revealed a table of destroyed Horcruxes, the signed paperwork, and the darkened prophecy orb.

Pax found his gaze drawn to an odd ring on the table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax laughed and clapped as his friends finally graduated, leaving only poor Luna at the school. Neville looked utterly relieved to finally be graduating while Hermione looked sad and excited at the same time. Headmistress McGonagall looked sad to see them go, the first graduating class since she had taken the position. Dumbledore was in St Mungo’s secure ward and very unlikely to ever leave. Apparently the Prophecy not going how he had planned had been the last straw and what sanity he had was now gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione clung to Pax as she sobbed, feeling safe as he rubbed her back, murmuring softly. She’d really thought this time it was different but once again she’d just been a way to get better grades. Maybe University hadn’t been such a good idea. But she had wanted to further her education and meet people who also wanted to learn, to have more friends and maybe a boyfriend. This was her third failure at that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville grinned as he watched Cedric’s jaw drop at the sight of his bride on her Father’s arm. They were all glad the two were finally getting married, they were sickenly cute together and deserved a happily ever after. Everyone knew how close Cedric had come to dying in the Third Task if he hadn’t been such a good sport and convinced Pax to take the trophy or had gone with him… Neville caught a glimpse of a crying Cho Chang and grimaced, the girl had never gotten over Cedric, but they just hadn’t been a good match, even at school.

In just over two months, he’d be popping the question himself and he wasn’t nervous at all though he was sure he’d be a wreck on the day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You okay?” Pax asked as he found Sirius in the tapestry room of all places. Since teaching Pax of the family histories, he’d never seen the room open let alone occupied.

Sirius looked up and smiled slightly. “Just old memories,” he fingers brushed over a section and he knew it was James’ name. “It seems strange to know that so many branches are dead now,” he admitted, and Pax hid a wince. The Blacks would continue through the Diggory’s, Malfoy’s, even the Weasley’s and a few others. But Sirius was the last of the main line.

“Hey, you’re still young enough to marry and all that.”

Sirius just shook his head. “Doesn’t matter Pax, I’m sterile. Healthcare in Azkaban isn’t exactly top notch.”

“Oh,” he felt his cheek redden slightly in embarrassment. “I wonder…if it’ll update from Eos?” he asked softly. “The goblins knew I was alive after all.”

“Maybe,” Sirius agreed. “You could…have a kid here.”

“What? Sirius… that’s crazy, I’d be abandoning a child and his or her Mother.”

“It’s a thought, the Potter line could continue here. You know we’d look after them and there are women out there who want kids but have no prospects, you could give one a better life. Or a friend.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione chewed her lip; she’d listened to Pax’s rant over Sirius’ suggestion and she could see both sides of the issue. The Potter’s were an old and respected family, able to trace their line back to the Peverell’s of legend. To have both their main line and that of the Black’s end could negatively impact Wizarding Society, a Society still rocked by the truth about Dumbledore and Voldemort, that was trying to rebuild into something better. If Pax having a child could help add to the stability then it was a good idea. But to deny that child his or her Father?

She sighed, pressing a hand to her own stomach. She’d never wanted children as a kid, but seeing Nym pregnant, helping Luna to prepare for her wedding, well…her priorities had shifted some.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled at her husband as they danced together for the first time as husband and wife. She was so happy, and she wished it could last forever. It couldn’t though, not when she could see Hermione’s longing, Pax’s restlessness, Sirius and Remus’ growing grief… it wasn’t fair, why couldn’t Pax come and go as he pleased? Live in both worlds? They’d had four and a half wonderful years with their friend and soon it would be over.

Nym and Cedric’s baby was going to be named Pax for him, something that had embarrassed him but made them laugh at his reaction. His friendship and support had really helped them all grow and become confident in themselves. She wasn’t Loony Lovegood anymore and Neville never stuttered and shied away from anyone.

Luna laughed as Nym tripped, Pax catching her since he was her current dance partner, obviously scolding her for trying such an energetic move when so very pregnant. Cedric, dancing with Hermione, was instantly alert and not ten minutes later was rushing her to St Mungo’s.

Ten hours later, Pax Amos Diggory was born.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hermione…”

“I’ve thought it all through Pax and I’m willing to do it,” she told him firmly, arms crossed defensively.

He turned away to stare out the window of her flat, London as grey as ever. How could she want this? “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend, because I want a child of my own, because this way we’ll always have a part of you,” he heard the almost sob at the end and flinched.

He’d never meant to get so close, had tried to remain somewhat distant so that leaving wouldn’t hurt so much, but he’d failed. With those reasons, could he deny her? Magical marriages were too binding, and he had to be free to marry once back home. A non-magical marriage would be recognised and allow him to marry again while ensuring the child was legitimate. He could give Hermione the Potter name and fortune; she could change the world with it backing up her brains. “If you’re sure?”

She looked at him and nodded. “I’m sure.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a quiet wedding with few guests and then a dinner at the hotel. the officiant was the parent of a muggleborn, and the paperwork had been provided by Gringotts. Everyone knew why they had done it and a few, especially her parents, weren’t sure how to feel about it. that night they each took a potion before consummating the marriage, ensuring a child would come of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

James Regis Potter was born on January 1st 2000 and Pax was the first to hold him, the infant squirming and crying but then he quieted in his Father’s arms, comforted by his magic.

Pax couldn’t take his eyes off the baby; he already had the Lucis Caelum black hair with the Potter wildness and his Mother’s chocolate brown eyes. “He’s perfect,” he announced, and the midwife chuckled, all parents said that at first. He moved to the bed and handed James to Hermione so she could hold him.

“He looks like his Dad,” she smiled tiredly.

“But with your eyes,” he grinned, like Father like son it seemed. He looked up at a flash and rolled his eyes at Sirius with the camera. His godfather had insisted on photographing everything so that Pax would have plenty of pictures to take home with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna laughed as she played with James but then looked at Pax. “There’ll be a storm at Stonehenge next Thursday,” she announced, and everyone froze.

Pax looked from Hermione to James and swallowed hard but nodded, at least they had some warning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius watched Pax pack his things away in the Armiger, unable to believe their time was over already. It felt like only yesterday that he’d barged into the hospital wing to find the teen alive and well, and now he was leaving them. Pax looked up at him and Sirius walked over, pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you kiddo,” he whispered, feeling Pax hug back just as tightly. “We’ll look after Hermione and James,” he swore. James would know his Father, even if only through stories and pictures, he would know he had been loved and wanted.

“I love you too Siri,” Pax choked out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The party tried to be cheerful, especially for the kids’ sake, but they all knew what was coming. Pax Diggory had a baby sister now, Cassiopeia, while Neville and Luna had twin boys, Frank and Sirius. The five children would grow up together and hopefully be lifelong friends. Pax would be declared dead in a year or so, freeing Hermione to remarry if she wished to one day but also to help fully cut his ties to Earth, to ensure no one thought he would be coming back.

None of them wanted to say goodbye, but they couldn’t keep him, not when he was so needed back on Eos. How could he abandon the people who had raised him when they were at war? Pax knew Noctis was the Chosen King and he was worried about what that would mean for his little brother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax leant over the cot and kissed his son goodbye before slipping from the house and apparating to Stonehenge, stumbling in the strong winds. He walked to the centre and stood there, waiting, watching as lightning struck the stones around him. On his finger, a ring glowed softly. Between one lightning flash and another he vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione rocked James, holding him close as he cried. He could feel it, so could she. Pax was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He groaned and sat up, wincing as thorns dug into his skin. He got to his feet and looked around at the dusty landscape. He recognised the Leide countryside easily. He dusted himself off and began walking, a cooling charm handling the heat well enough. He reached a road and glanced down at himself, grimacing. With no knowledge of recent events, perhaps being so obviously Royal wasn’t a good idea. He swapped his clothes out for something that didn’t scream Royalty, pulling a cap on to hide his hair and faded scar. When a truck drove by he accepted the lift since it was headed to Hammerhead. Sitting in the back meant he didn’t have to make small talk thankfully. He waved his thanks and headed for the garage, spotting a young woman about his own age.

“Well hey there honey. Ya need anything?” she asked with a grin.

“I’m looking for Cid Sophiar,” he answered.

“Paw-paw’s in the garage,” she indicated behind her and he nodded, walking past with a quiet thanks able to feel her watching him curiously.

He walked into the darkened interior, spotting an older man working on an engine but he put his tools down and turned towards him.

“What do ya need?”

“Uncle Cor said if I was ever out of the city and needed help to come to you,” he answered, stepping forward while removing his cap. “I could use a way to call home, please.”

“Well I’ll be…”

_TBC…_


	16. ch16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with Pax the same age as her, would the Empire still suggest her marrying Noct since he is still the next King, or would they suggest Pax?

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 16**

Cor answered his phone without looking, anything to give him a break from paperwork.

_“Hey kid, that package you’ve been waiting on finally arrived. Sorry it took so long; six years is a hell of a wait but blame the manufacturer.”_

Cor blinked and pulled the phone away; sure enough Cid’s name was on the screen. A package? Six… was it possible? He knew of only one ‘package’ they had been waiting for word on for that long.

“I see, I suppose you want me to come and get it?”

_“Well…I could send it, but who knows when it’d get there. Could take another six years. Bring the old girl and I’ll install it myself.”_

“Right, I’ll bring her. See you later old man,” he hung up, heart pounding. He stood and forced himself to walk normally as he left his office, heading for Regis’. He couldn’t run, couldn’t let anyone suspect anything. There was a chance he was wrong, but what else had they been waiting six years for? He got in the elevator and rode it up five floors, nodding at the various Guards as he passed them, knocking on Regis’ door.

“Enter.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up as Cor walked in, straightening as he saw…something in his expression. He watched as he locked the door, becoming concerned. “Cor?”

“Cid called, the package I’ve been waiting on for six years has arrived and he wants me to come pick it up.”

Regis frowned in confusion, package? Cid hadn’t talked to any of them since before Pax…six years…his eyes widened, hope taking root. “You think?”

“I don’t know what else he could be talking about,” Cor admitted.

“Take the Regalia, make it look like you’re taking her to get some work done, just in case.”

“Cid already suggested that.”

“Bring him home,” Regis whispered, and Cor nodded before leaving. Regis called down to the garage to have the Regalia brought around for him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor made sure he had everything he might need before heading for the garage. He drove the Regalia away from the Citadel, keeping an eye out for anyone paying too much attention. He took back and side streets for as long as possible before joining the freeway heading for the bridge into Leide. Getting through was quick due to the Regalia’s plates and then his ID, he was practically waved through before he could stop. He picked up speed once away from the city, heading into the dry lands of Leide.

It was a three hour drive to Hammerhead and he mentally prepared himself for whatever he may find. Cid hadn’t sounded stressed or panicked so Pax was unlikely to be badly wounded or anything, though he had plenty of curatives and a full medical kit, just in case. After six years, would he even recognise the boy? How much would he have changed?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax sat in the loft above the garage, staring out at the road to Insomnia. So close to being home, it was hard to wait patiently. Cid had called Cor so he assumed it would be his uncle who was coming for him. He wasn’t the kid who had been taken from them, he was an adult, how would that change things?

He had so much to tell them, he had several photo albums worth of pictures, some magical and some not to chronical his life on Earth. There was a separate album that was kept separate, its photos covered their wedding, some chronically Hermione’s pregnancy, and then several of their son. He was torn over whether or not to tell anyone about that, how would Dad take knowing he had a grandson he would never see? Was it better to just not tell? Ramuh and Fawkes had made it clear, the paths between their worlds were now permanently sealed.

He straightened up as he saw a far fancier car approaching…a black car he had known all his life. He got up and made his way to the stairs, heading down but staying in the garage. He waited, hearing Cid speaking to someone. Cid hobbled in and then a black clad figure drove the Regalia inside, Cid hitting the door control to shut them. The driver got out and Pax stepped out of the shadows.

“Cor.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor drove into Hammerhead, taking in the familiar buildings. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time he’d passed the place. He’d stopped off briefly when he’d been on the way back with Prompto, the both of them utterly exhausted. Cid hadn’t asked questions, just helped him clean the kid up and then dumped them both in a bed to sleep. He knew and understood the reasons Cid had never called Regis, even though he hated it. It had been Mors who brought the Wall in, not Regis. Regis didn’t have the strength to return it to the old boundary though, not with Niflheim pushing the war the way they had been ever since he took the Throne. He just wished the two would reconcile. It was bad enough they’d had no choice but to leave Wesk behind in Altissia due to his injuries, but Cid had chosen to leave them.

He pulled in in front of the garage and Cid walked out, looking the car over.

“Bout time ya got here. Pull her in,” he waved him forward, so Cor drove into the building and Cid shut the roller doors.

He turned the engine off, seeing movement in the shadows at the back. He got out of the car as a young man emerged, staring at him.

“Cor,” the voice was deeper than he remembered but the last time he’d seen Pax he’d only been fourteen, his voice still breaking. He was taller and broader too, black hair falling to his shoulders, green eyes a little darker maybe, the childhood scar on his forehead even harder to see. He was dressed in worn blue jeans, a red t-shirt and denim jacket, nothing like he usually dressed, then again he was trying to keep from being noticed.

“Pax,” Cor stepped forward and then Pax slammed into him, holding on tight, and Cor hugged back just as tightly. “You’re home,” he whispered. He was healthy looking, his grip strong, that was what mattered at the moment.

“Missed you,” Pax murmured before stepping back, subtly wiping at his eyes.

“Everyone has missed you, your Highness.”

Pax sighed. “I’m going to have to get used to that again. Does anyone know why you came?”

“Only your Father and it was only a strong suspicion thanks to the mention of six years. As far as anyone else would know, I brought the Regalia for Cid to place a new part and look her over. We’ll drive back with the roof up, sneak you into the Citadel to give you some time to see everyone and settle in before your return is announced. Noctis was officially declared Crown Prince on his Birthday so you’re down to second in line but that won’t lower the press attention, especially after so long gone,” he warned, and Pax nodded.

“What did Dad tell them?”

“That the Astrals had returned you to your birth home to take care of a task.”

“So basically the truth, just minus Dumbledore kidnapping me,” Pax nodded. In the background Cid got to work giving the Regalia a look over, leaving them to talk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis paced his study anxiously. It was nearly ten in the morning, which meant Cor could return at any time. It had been so hard to not give anything away last night, but he couldn’t bare to get the boys hopes up if they had been wrong. He paused by the window as a familiar knock sounded, heart pounding. “Enter.”

Cor walked in, hesitated a second, and then shut the door and Regis’ heart plummeted but then he frowned, there was something…he glanced at the Ring, a slight tug on the family magic.

“Pax?” he whispered, looking around, and then a young man was standing a few feet from Cor.

“Dad,” he took a hesitant step forward and Regis took in the sight of his eldest son, all grown up now. He opened his arms and then Pax was there, holding on tight. “Dad,” this time it was choked out and Regis tightened his hold.

“Pax,” he whispered. “My son.” The hug was different, Pax taller now, though still shorter than him if only by an inch or two, he was broader as well. This Pax was an adult, not the teenager he had said good night to six years before. He forced himself to loosen his hold, to step back and take in how he had grown. He smiled as he looked him over. “You look well.”

“Fully healthy, had a check-up last month to make sure I wouldn’t bring any bugs back with me that no one here has any immunity against,” Pax shrugged slightly, shifting nervously.

Regis couldn’t stop himself from reach out again, resting a hand on his shoulder. He was really there; he was finally home and safe. It had begun to feel like this day would never come but now it had. Knowing he had recently been looked over health wise was a relief, though he would feel better if Pax was looked over by the Citadel doctors as well. It was strange, after dreaming of seeing his son again for so long…he now didn’t know what to say.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Pax whispered, and Regis chuckled, relaxing.

“We have time Pax,” he promised. “Are you hungry? I was going to have lunch with Noctis today.”

“Does he know?”  
  


“No, I didn’t want to get his hopes up without definite proof that Cid meant you,” he explained, and Pax nodded.

“Cor said you named him Crown Prince on his Birthday, but I didn’t think to ask, what’s the date?”

“September third, Saturday,” Regis told him.

“Huh,” Pax sounded surprised.

“What is it?”

“It was May fifteenth when I left Earth,” he explained. “There wasn’t such a difference last trip. Maybe that’s why the way between the words is shut now? The growing time difference.”

“Perhaps.”

“Do I still have my rooms? I should probably clean up a bit and change.”

“Cor?” Regis looked at his friend and he nodded. He pulled Pax into another hug, kissing his forehead before letting him go, despite wanting to not let him out of his sight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax followed Cor through the emptiest halls and ‘secret passages’, coming out in a hallway that he still remembered. He looked at the door and then at Cor who went to the keypad and entered a code. That was new, they’d used actual keys before. The door opened and he took a deep breath before walking in.

The room was as he remembered it. The bed was bare, all linens and he assumed the towels had been removed at some point. The electronics were gone which made sense, they’d be outdated now. His books were still on the shelves, his photos, and knickknacks all in place.

“Is Noct still next door?”

“He took the option to get an apartment for high school. Prompto is sharing the apartment and Ignis has one in the same building but on another floor.”

Pax nodded, he would have stayed because of Noct, with him gone his brother had no reason to stay in the Citadel. “Have the guys taken their Oaths to him yet?” With Noctis confirmed as Crown Prince then they would be his Retinue.

“Only Prompto has, the others have made the more general Oath to the family.”

“What? Why? He’s the Crown Prince, first in line to the Throne,” he was confused.

“You’ll all need to discuss it at some point. I’ll arrange for bedding and such to be brought up discreetly and come back to take you to the dining room.”

“Thanks,” Pax smiled, and Cor nodded, leaving.

He looked around and sighed before getting to work unpacking his things from the Armiger. He put his clothing away since none of his local clothing would fit anymore. Some things, like one specific photo album, remained in the Armiger. A knock sounded and he went to the door to find a familiar woman at the door.

“Hello Monica,” he greeted, stepping back to allow her in with her cart of bedding and towels.

“Your Highness,” she said in awe. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks.”

She moved to the bed to make it and he joined her. They got it made and then she left so Pax headed into the bathroom to have a shower. He’d had one last night at Hammerhead but after hours in the car he decided to freshen up. He got dressed in a clean outfit, black slacks and shirt. He had another copy of his Raiment but that was far too formal for a family lunch. And he had another copy of his less formal clothing but that didn’t feel right either. He finished sorting his room and by then Cor was there to take him to the dining room, handing over a brand new phone and the codes needed for various doors. It made Pax very glad he had practiced the mind arts with Sirius, it made memorisation very easy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis walked into the dining room and froze as he saw someone sitting with his Dad, wasn’t it meant to be a family lunch? The man looked up and smiled and Noctis stared with wide eyes, barely breathing.

“Hey little brother.”

Noctis gasped and practically warped across the room, Pax catching him easily, hugging him tight. “Pax…” he choked out, trying not to cry as his big brother held him. “You’re home.”

“I missed you so much,” Pax whispered. “Let me take a look at you kiddo,” Pax pulled back, looking him over and Noct fought not to fidget as Pax looked him over, he knew he’d changed a lot since he was ten. Pax grinned at him and Noctis relaxed, grinning back as he looked Pax over. He had the sinking feeling he was going to be the shortest in the family.

“When did you get back?”

“Yesterday, landed in a bush in Leide, caught a ride to Hammerhead and then Dad’s old friend Cid called Cor to come pick me up. It was too late to drive back so we came this morning. I would have called but my phone’s still out of battery and probably won’t work with the city phones after six years.”

“Yeah, they’ve upgraded a lot since then,” Noctis grinned and they sat at the table, their Dad happy to let them talk.

“Figured as much when Cor used a code to get into my suite and not a key. I hear you’ve got an apartment in the city? How do you like it?”

Noctis began telling him about the apartment and living with Prompto as well as what high school was like. Talking with his brother was as easy as he remembered, Dad chiming in, usually to embarrass him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey Noct, how was…” Prompto trailing off got the others attention.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked in alarm and then Noctis grinned and hugged Prompto who squawked in shock.

“He’s here! He’s home!” Noctis babbled.

“Slow down kid, what are you going on about?” Gladio asked, chuckling at the sight of poor Prompto.

Noctis looked at them all, unable to stop smiling. “Pax! Cor brought him in this morning from Hammerhead.”

Dead silence met his words as they stared at him. Pax was home? They’d known it should happen sometime this year, but it was still a shock. After so long, their missing Prince was home, their friend, their brother.

“He’s home?” Prompto asked and Noct nodded. The blond sat down on the couch; blue eyes wide. Pax was home! He’d always looked up to him so much, it had been Pax to push his Dad into keeping him, who’d always stood up for him even when people said things about his past…it had hurt so much when he’d disappeared and now he was back.

“He’s back in his old rooms, staying out of sight until Dad can make the announcement. Want to sleep over, for old times’ sake?” he asked and then they were scrambling to get what they’d need for the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pax opened his door to find Noct and the others, letting them inside and then he was hit by a blond missile, Prompto clinging to him and he hugged him back just as tightly. “Hey kiddo.”

“You’re back, you’re really back,” Prom whispered and then all four of them were around him, hugging him.

“I’m back forever,” he swore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stepped up to the microphone and smiled out at the people. “Thank you all for coming,” he told them and then looked at the cameras. “It is with great joy that I announce the safe return of my eldest son.” He turned and held his hand out and the crowd went silent as Pax ascended the stairs to stand beside him, dressed in a black suit, hair as neatly styled as it would cooperate with.

He smiled at the crowd. “Hello,” he greeted those there and everyone watching or listening. “I am very happy to be back home and am working to get settled in to Royal life again.”

At his words the people cheered.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are now on Eos, so I won’t be labelling anymore. Interesting to see who liked Harry having a kid to carry on the family on Earth and who didn’t. I won’t be going back to Earth so you can assume what you want for how things go there. Personally, I think Hermione eventually finds love and re-marries while bringing the Ministry to the 20th century, and her son grows up happy, with his crazy uncles and loving family.
> 
> Why is it that every Lego PS game I’ve ever played, I’ve gotten stuck? Aren’t they made for kids to be able to beat? I can’t save poor Tim from the car in the tree in Jurassic Park. Lex just won’t jump to save her brother. Games like that should come with an option where once you’ve tried a certain amount of times, you can have the game do it and move on. It’s like Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order where I spent over an hour trying to jump from one rope to the next.


End file.
